Les chroniques d'Inferno
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Un an après la réunificatin des deux mondes, un nouveau danger guette... Une cité émergée des sables du désert risque de détruire le monde. FIC FINIE
1. Retour à Isélia

Depuis un an déjà, Lloyd Irving et Colette Brunel parcouraient le vaste monde réunifié pour récolter les exsphères et par-là même éradiquer l'épée de Damoclès qui pesaient sur les rescapés des fermes humaines désianes. Ils s'étaient déjà occupés de toute la moitié Nord du continent de Sylvarant mais ils ne comptaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

" Bon, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à descendre ! La prochaine grande ville, c'est Asgard. Là-bas, on aura de quoi faire! Et puis, on pourra trouver des dragons pour aller beaucoup plus vite! Ca rétrécira les temps de voyage et ça nous fera gagner du temps. Une fois cette région nettoyée, direction Isélia ! "

Lloyd s'arrêta quelques instants et laissa errer son regard sur le merveilleux paysage qui s'étendait autour de lui. Colette et lui venaient d'arriver au bord du lac Umacy où ils comptaient se reposer un moment. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et lui fit l'un de ces grands sourires dont elle avait le secret et qui le faisaient toujours fondre. Il leva les yeux au ciel pour que Colette ne puisse pas voir le rouge lui monter aux joues et son regard se porta bientôt sur la planète de Derris-Kharlan qui brillait de mille feux dans le doux ciel d'été. Sa gorge se serra quelque peu à la pensée que son père était là-haut et qu'il ne l'avait trouvé que pour le perdre aussitôt. Mais Kratos avait fait son choix et il était trop tard pour changer le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait et ce n'étaient pas des remords qui pourraient changer quoi que ce soit. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, sursauta, se retourna et Colette lui demanda gentiment:

A quoi penses-tu, Lloyd ?

A rien de précis… Je me demandais quand nous pourrions revoir nos amis, mentit-il. Après tout, eux aussi errent de par le monde, alors je me disais qu'il y avait sûrement une chance pour qu'on se croise pendant nos voyages.

Je suis sûre qu'on les reverra plus tôt que tu ne le penses. Viens, on se repose un petit peu avant de reprendre la route…Tu ne vas tout de même pas passer ton temps à regarder le paysage!

Non, tu as raison! Autant se reposer, on pourra reprendre la route plus vite.

Il se sentait de moins en moins concerné. Bien sûr, il mènerait à son terme la mission qu'il s'était fixée mais en réalité, il n'avait pas du tout l'esprit à ce qu'il faisait.

Il se demandait surtout si tout allait bien pour les autres. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réalisé son rêve…Tous étaient partis vers des voies différentes mais plus par la force des choses que par réelle envie ou vocation. Génis n'était pas allé étudier à Palmacosta car lui et sa sœur faisaient de leur mieux pour effacer les terribles blessures de la discrimination entre humains et demi elfes, mais ce n'étaient deux volontés isolées qui allaient révolutionner le monde. Ils changeraient la façon de voir de beaucoup mais il y aurait toujours des imbéciles pour rejeter ce qui était différent. C'était pour effacer les stigmates du combat qu'ils avaient tous menés qu'ils avaient abandonné leurs exsphères. Elles étaient toutes en sécurité si le besoin de les avoir à nouveau se faisait ressentir mais Lloyd priait de toute son âme pour que ça n'arrive jamais…D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidés de les confier à la protection de l'esprit Martel. Ainsi le symbole de leur aventure était aussi devenu le gardien des traces de celle-ci. Et ils n'étaient plus que des êtres semblables à tellement d'autres, errant sur la terre, cherchant en vain leur raison d'être… Et s'ils étaient passés à côté, que leur vie n'avait de la valeur que lorsqu'ils étaient les porteurs des rêves et des espoirs des victimes qu'ils tentaient de sauver…

Leurs destins les avaient conduits à se rencontrer, à s'aimer, à combattre ensemble puis à se séparer…tel une rode implacable, une danse sans fin…Cette ronde avait-elle un but ? Où les mènerait-elle maintenant ? Quels horizons pouvaient-ils bien exister pour des héros à la retraite ? Ils n'étaient pas sortis indemnes de leur périple, ils y avaient laissé une part d'eux-mêmes ce qui les empêchaient maintenant de vivre une vie normale et de goûter à la quiétude qu'ils avaient amenée au monde… Ils ne seraient jamais en paix, ils ne seraient jamais intégrés ! On leur avait collé l'étiquette " héros "et tant que cette image leur perdurerait, la tranquillité leur serait refusée…

De toute manière, Lloyd doutait fort que son âme qui était passée au travers de tant d'épreuves puisse un jour retrouver la paix. Le destin ! Divinité capricieuse qui joue avec nos vies. Tous flottent au gré de ses envies et nul n'y échappe. Et aujourd'hui, ce même destin le faisait retourner à Isélia, là où avait commencé le long processus qui l'avait peu à peu détaché de la réalité commune pour le faire tomber dans les affres de la solitude la plus complète… Qu'est-ce que le destin lui réservait pour son retour ? Oh, le destin avait sûrement prévu depuis longtemps ce moment de recommencement et de renouveau… Mais si la ronde devait repartir pour un nouveau cycle, si périple il devait y avoir, ce serait périple de reconstruction et de continuité et non plus de régénération. Il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs !

Lloyd n'avait aucune nostalgie accompagnant son retour dans le village où il avait grandi, c'était sa mission de délivrer les victimes des Désians de l'épée de Damoclès que représentaient les exsphères plantées en eux, même si elles étaient contrôlées par un serti clé. Mieux valait pour eux vivre débarrassés des exsphères que de vivre avec un serti clé. L'exsphère était un vestige de leurs souffrances et il fallait les ôter pour que leurs victimes puissent recommencer à mener une vie normale. Et c'était un véritable sacerdoce pour Lloyd de les délivrer de ce fléau.

Malheureusement, plus le temps passait et plus il lui semblait impossible de mener à terme cet immense projet. Il n'y avait que son sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité qui le faisaient continuer, il voulait se monter à lui-même qu'il était largement capable d'aider quelqu'un et que plus jamais il ne referait les erreurs d'autrefois. .. Il lui fallait désormais vivre avec le poids de ses succès comme de ses erreurs.

Au fil de ses interrogations silencieuses et de ses pérégrinations, il n'avait jamais vraiment été seul : il y avait toujours eu Colette… C'était ça son destin, non pas la solitude, il s'y était emmuré tout seul, mais la difficulté de vivre avec quelqu'un, la difficulté d'être honnête et d'ouvrir son cœur…Oui, pour elle, plus que pour lui, il n'abandonnerait pas, il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus…

Ses pensées l'avaient accompagnées tout le long du voyage, avaient fait passer Asgard au second plan et le temps qu'il en émerge définitivement pour se concentrer sur la situation présente, lui et Colette s'étaient arrêtés dans la désormais paisible forêt d'Isélia, où seuls régnaient en maîtres les arbres à l'ombre bienfaisante et les oiseaux aux chants apaisants. Mais même les plus beaux chants du monde ne pouvait faire taire sa peine. Elle était bien trop forte pour ça…

" Dis Colette, ça ne te fait pas bizarre à toi de revenir ici ?

Si, un petit peu, mais il le fallait bien, non ?

Oui, tu as raison…

Tu as l'air pensif ces temps-ci…Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas, je suis là !

Je le sais bien mais vraiment je t'assure, je vais bien, il n'y a rien ! Tant qu'on est à Isélia, je suppose que tu vas aller rendre visite à Frank et Phaidra…

Tout comme je suis sûre que tu vas aller voir Dirk !

Ce serait stupide de ne pas y aller, non ?

C'est sûr ! Bon, il n'y a plus qu'à se remettre en route…

Ouais ! "

Et c'est ainsi que sous les doux rayons d'un soleil d'été, ils entrèrent tous deux dans le village de leur enfance : la paisible Isélia.


	2. Retrouvailles

La première chose qui les frappa en pénétrant dans la ville fut l'absence flagrante de passants. Pas un enfant, pas la moindre personne se baladant dans les rues du paisible village. Même si Isélia n'était pas densément peuplée, c'était plutôt inhabituel !

" Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? demanda Colette, surprise."

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…On pourrait aller voir sur la grand place. Ils sont sûrement là-bas…"

"Oui, peut-être… "

Ils se dirigèrent vers la fameuse place principale du village, là où, il y avait déjà si longtemps, le destin de Lloyd avait basculé. Ils y trouvèrent tous les habitants attendant en silence. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers une estrade qui semblait apparemment fraîchement dressée.

" Mais que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Lloyd."

"Je ne sais pas, ils ont l'air d'attendre quelque chose ou…quelqu'un !"

"Eh bien, on n'a qu'à attendre aussi. Comme ça, on pourra savoir de quoi il retourne ! "

Et ils attendirent, à l'instar de toutes les autres personnes présentes, silencieusement, comme s'ils étaient en attente d'une grande nouvelle qui changeraient leurs vies. Au bout d'un moment pendant lequel la tension dans l'atmosphère était à la limite du palpable, le maire sortit de la maison qui se dressait derrière la petite estrade. C'était un bâtiment qui avait été construit après l'exil de Lloyd. Il était luxueusement décoré, tout du moins pour les critères de Sylvarant. Sa façade était d'un blanc éclatant et c'était le bâtiment qui s'élevait le plus haut dans les environs (mais tout de même moins que la chapelle au sud du village). Ses nombreuses fenêtres à balcons décorés étaient de véritables chefs-d'œuvre : il s'agissait de superbes vitraux fabriqués avec beaucoup de virtuosité qui narraient la régénération du monde par Spiritua, la plus fameuse des élus. Avec le soleil qui y faisaient des reflets irréalistes, on aurait dit une vision venue tout droit d'un autre monde.

Le maire monta sur l'estrade, s'éclaircit la voix et commença ce qui semblait être l'un de ses discours interminables, qui était devenu l'une de ses spécialités :

" Très chers habitants d'Isélia ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous recevons aujourd'hui les émissaires du roi de Tésséha'lla qui séjourneront dans notre beau village un certain temps. C'est un grand honneur pour nous que de recevoir de tels hôtes. Qui plus est, en plus de ces admirables invités, nous recevons aussi des envoyés de la prestigieuse société Lézaréno, dont la renommée a franchi les frontières de Tésséha'lla pour parvenir jusqu'à nous. Ainsi s'annoncent les prémices d'une période capitale pour la prospérité de cette région. Nos voisins nous tendent la main et il est normal que nous l'acceptions avec toute la reconnaissance dont nous sommes capables. Mais je vais laisser la parole au responsable de cette délégation pacifique : Mademoiselle Fujibayashi ! "

Tous applaudirent . Lloyd et Colette étaient bien trop heureux et abasourdis pour prononcer la moindre parole. C'était un de leurs espoirs secrets qui allait se réaliser ici même alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus réellement : ils allaient revoir l'un de leurs amis, dans l'endroit où ils s'y attendaient le moins. Sheena s'avança, rayonnante d'une force tranquille, signe de sa confiance en soi. Elle était magnifiquement habillée et sa voix coulait comme du miel. Ce n'était plus la même femme que celle qui avait essayé maladroitement de les tuer il y avait si longtemps. La nouvelle Sheena était sereine et sûre d'elle après avoir franchi avec succès toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient dressées sur sa route. On voyait bien en elle la carrure d'un grand chef du village de Mizuho, aucun doute n'était possible là-dessus.

"Tout d'abord, commença Sheena, je tiens à remercier sincèrement les habitants d'Isélia pour leur hospitalité et leur gentillesse. Comme l'a dit votre maire, nous venons ici en amis, pour vous tendre une main amicale, pour créer une alliance solide entre nos deux peuples, fondée sur la confiance. Je souhaite, tout comme mon roi qui m'a confié la mission de vous amener ce message de paix, instaurer les fondements d'une relation d'amitié profonde et sincère et non pas des liens purement intéressés. Je désire aussi que cette alliance efface toutes traces de domination ou de discrimination pour quelque motif que ce soit, tout simplement parce que tout le monde a le droit de vivre dans ce nouveau monde, en parfaite égalité avec tous les autres êtres qui y vivent. Bannissons l'idée de sacrifice d'une communauté ou d'une personne au profit d'une autre. Le plus important, puisqu'une chance d'effacer nos erreurs nous a été donnée, c'est que tous, elfes, humains et tous ceux qui sont coincés entre les deux, sachent que toute vie a de la valeur par le simple fait qu'elle existe. Le premier message que je veux vous apporter est que les mentalités peuvent changer et la discrimination disparaître, même si cela nous demande du temps et des efforts… Je pense que ce lieu est celui par lequel le changement doit s'amorcer ! Nous avons tous un passé, plus ou moins lourd à porter, comportant son lot de déceptions et d'erreurs mais aujourd'hui nous avons un monde neuf. Inutile de faire se répéter le passé car notre histoire doit se conjuguer au présent. Aujourd'hui et ici, Tésséha'lla vous tend la main et vous propose une alliance entre deux peuples égaux, sans aucune trace de supériorité dans l'espoir qu'un jour vous puissiez à votre tour tendre la main à quelqu'un d'autre en le traitant comme votre égal pour forger votre propre communauté. Je suis intimement convaincue qu'il n'est possible de s'enrichir et d'évoluer qu'au contact de différents peuples et de personnes de différents horizons. Voici une première pierre pour construire votre propre route et elle est vous est offerte par les tésséha'lliens. C'est désormais à vous de trouver les pierres qui parachèveront votre oeuvre et par la même de construire votre propre avenir! "

Ce discours fut salué par une salve d'applaudissements. Lloyd et Colette tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade mais le temps qu'ils y parviennent, Sheena était déjà rentrée pour amorcer les négociations du traité.

" On n'à plus qu'à attendre alors, soupira Lloyd. Si Sheena est là, je veux absolument lui parler !"

"Moi aussi et c'est pour ça que j'attendrai avec toi, dit Colette. "

Lloyd attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour revoir son amie. Après tout, ils avaient tant de choses à se dire… Au bout d'un certain moment, voire un moment certain, il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte et tourner la poignée. Ce fut ce bruit tant attendu qui réveilla définitivement son enthousiasme. Il se redressa, Colette avec lui, et virent la porte s'ouvrir peu à peu. Ce moment leur sembla durer une éternité.

Leur surprise fut totale quand ils virent celui qui se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte devant laquelle ils attendaient Sheena. Mais ce n'était pas Sheena qui se tenait à présent devant eux…

C'était un grand roux aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus. Il était impossible pour Lloyd de ne pas reconnaître cette allure si désinvolte et si familière. Devant lui se dressait la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à rencontrer en compagnie de Sheena : Zélos ! Ce fut d'ailleurs ça qu'il s'écria en le voyant :

" Zélos ! Mais…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Eh !Lloyd, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Oh ! mais il y a aussi mon petit ange qui est ici ! Comme quoi te rencontrer m'a servi puisque tu es enfin passé à l'action !"

"Mais de quoi tu parles !"

"Quoi ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble… !"

"Bah si, puisqu'elle est là, avec moi."

"Lloyd, tu es toujours aussi désespérant qu'avant…"

"Alors Zélos, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Colette."

"Moi, le grand conseiller de Sa Majesté, je m'assure que ses volontés et ses intérêts sont bien respectés !"

"Donc tu as vu Sheena…"

"Et ouais, mon pote !On voyage ensemble, elle et moi…Autant dire qu'elle est tombée raide dingue de moi ! Mais je lui ai dit : le devoir avant tout, ma douce … Ah si vous saviez à quel point je déteste briser les petits cœurs innocents des jeunes filles snif snif"

"C'est peut-être bizarre mais je ne te crois pas, coupa Lloyd."

"Ce n'est pourtant pas si improbable que ça qu'une fille tombe sous mon charme, fit semblant de s'offusquer Zélos."

"Une fille, non, mais Sheena, oui, conclut simplement Lloyd."

"Donc tu voyages avec Sheena, dit Colette. Non, parce que ça nous ferait très plaisir de la revoir, comme ça nous a fait plaisir de te voir Zélos !"

"Ma petite Colette, tu es si gentille… Bon, je vais leur dire que vous voulez les voir !"

"Leur dire, demanda Lloyd, curieux."

"Oui, leur ! Mais c'est une surprise ! Allez, je reviens avec de la compagnie dans cinq petites minutes ! Attendez-moi ici, OK ! "

Zélos retourna à l'intérieur. Le temps qu'il revienne, Lloyd se prit à admirer les jeux de lumière du soleil couchant sur les grands vitraux et les feuilles des arbres. De l'extérieur, le jeune homme entendit son ami dire à l'assemblée que Lloyd Irving et Colette Brunel attendait dehors. Naturellement, pour annoncer cette nouvelle, il usa de tout son tact habituel. Lloyd entendit Sheena dire d'une voix tremblante d'impatience que les négociations étaient remises à demain et qu'elle ferait mander les participants pour la suite des opérations mais qu'il fallait maintenant les laisser seuls pour que tous puissent réfléchir au travail déjà accompli. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une file de hauts dignitaires iséliens qui regagnait leur demeure. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, l'ancienne élue du Mana et son compagnon virent Zélos de dos qui semblait en grande discussion avec d'autres personnes qui étaient encore cachés par l'encadrement de la porte finement sculptée en bois précieux à l'effigie de différents personnages des légendes qui avaient bercées Colette.

Zélos se retourna et fit signe aux deux sylvarantites de le rejoindre. Ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. A peine celle-ci close, ils se firent sauter au coup par trois personnes : Sheena bien sûr, mais ça, ça n'était pas une surprise, mais aussi par Régal et Préséa. Sous le coup de la surprise et du bonheur de revoir leurs amis alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas, Lloyd et Colette se retrouvèrent sans voix pendant un bon moment. Ce qui tombait rudement bien, car ces retrouvailles leur apportaient une telle joie que n'importe quelle parole aurait semblée déplacée. Après un instant de pure liesse, ils redescendirent tous de leurs petits nuages roses de bonheur pour se confronter à la réalité qui leur semblait à présent aussi bien que n'importe lequel de leurs rêves. Ce fut Zélos, qui était tout de même le moins surpris des six qui rompit le silence :

" Et bah alors, on ne remercie pas le gentil Zélos pour la belle surprise qu'il vous a faite ?"

"Si, Zélos, tu es le meilleur !"

"Ca, je le savais, Lloyd. C'est vraiment pas un scoop…Aïe euh !(Sheena l'avait frappé) Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?"

"Situ le sais pas, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prêt à le savoir..."

"Oh ma petite Sheena…"

"JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE SHEENA ! hurla-t-elle."

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous devenez depuis qu'on s'est séparés, demanda Régal pour calmer le jeu."

"Eh bien, ce serait long de tout raconter, commença Lloyd."

"Ouais, ils sont même pas ensemble, ricana Zélos".

"On a tout notre temps après tout…dit Régal, sans prêter attention aux remarques toujours déplacées de Zélos. "

Alors tour à tour, ils commencèrent à se narrer leurs aventures. Lloyd avait l'intime conviction que cette soirée serait longue. Mais après tout, il fallait au moins une nuit entière de discussions pour célébrer le destin qui les avait tous réunis ici en ce jour qui resterait pendant longtemps gravé dans leurs mémoires.


	3. Une pluie d'étoiles

Leur discussion ressemblait furieusement à ces soirées que font les jeunes gens au bord d'un feu de camp. Tous parlaient de leurs voyages, leurs expériences et de tout ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête en un pareil moment. Ce fut Lloyd qui le premier narra son histoire.

Il leur raconta tout : après que l'arbre avait germé et qu'il s'était assuré qu'on lui procurait toute l'adoration et les soins qui lui étaient nécessaires, il était parti faire un tour du monde pour récolter les dernières traces potentiellement dangereuses du règne du Cruxis, à savoir les exsphères. Naturellement, il n'était pas seul car, conformément à leur promesse, il était parti avec Colette. Ils avaient commencé par la paisible ville de Luin désormais reconstruite par les soins de Pietro et qui était à nouveau florissante. Là, ils avaient pu récupérer toutes les exsphères des rescapés de l'ancienne ferme d'Asgard. Une fois tous les habitants de Luin hors de danger, ils étaient partis à Hima qui bien n'étant qu'un modeste hameau avait aussi souffert de la suprématie désiane. Et continuant leur petit bonhomme de chemin ils avaient parcouru la moitié du continent de Sylvarant. Cela avait pris du temps car les voyages étaient assez long et il fallait bien faire attention à n'oublier aucune victime potentielle. De plus, il fallait faire la part entre les véritables victimes des désians et les fausses. En effet, certains mettaient toutes les catastrophes qui pouvaient leur arriver sur le dos du Cruxis et ils le clamaient haut et fort. Et puis tant qu'ils étaient à voyager partout dans le monde, ils avaient tenté en vain de rétablir la vérité sur le culte de la déesse Martel en disant aux fidèles que désormais, c'était qu'il fallait honorer comme il se le devait. Mais on ne pouvait faire changer instantanément un culte vieux de quatre mille ans simplement. En bref, leur quête réclamait des efforts de tous les instants et Lloyd en était arrivé à penser que combattre contre un être à la limite du divin pour sauver le monde était bien plus facile que faire changer les mentalités. Mais, fit-il remarquer à l'assemblée, ce n'étaient pas eux qui devaient fournir le plus d'efforts. Après tout, c'était Raine et Génis qui se battaient contre les préjugés pour que tout le monde accepte les demi elfes tels qu'ils étaient et sans leur en vouloir pour leur sang mêlé.

Puis ce fut à Colette de prendre la parole : " Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter au récit de Lloyd, si ce n'est que mon statut d'Elue du mana nous a donné une légitimité et nous a permis d'obtenir de l'aide et des renseignements bien plus facilement. C'était magique de voir à quel point le monde est paisible depuis que le Cruxis a disparu. Et cela m'a fait très plaisir car je suis maintenant quasiment sûre que personne ne refera la même erreur que moi et se sacrifiera en pensant que c'est la seule solution. Le monde a changé, et en bien ! "

Après ce fut Sheena, qui ne voulut pas laisser la parole à Zélos, prétextant qu'il ne rendrait pas bien compte de la réalité de leur voyage. Elle était partie sur demande du roi pour le continent de Sylvarant dans le but de créer une alliance solide et sincère entre les deux peuples. Naturellement, les dissensions encore très présentes entre le gouvernement de Tésséha'lla et le village de Mizuho avaient empêché le roi de laisser Sheena y aller seul et lui avait ainsi collé Zélos sur le dos pour qu'il s'assure que les intérêts de la famille royale étaient bien respectés. La délégation avait naturellement commencé son voyage par Palmacosta puisque c'était la plus grande ville du continent. Après ils étaient allés à Asgard. Avec environ trois mois de séjour à chaque fois, le temps était passé assez lentement mais ils avaient désormais plusieurs traités dans leurs valises à ramener à leur seigneur. Sheena était intimement convaincu qu'il serait heureux de leurs résultats. Le plus dur, selon Sheena, c'était tout de même de supporter Zélos. Le principal intéressé fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Sheena conclut en disant que tout cela n'avait rien d'intéressant et qu'elle devait s'arrêter là pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance.

Zélos, quant à lui, n'avait rien à rajouter. En réalité, il passait plutôt son temps à vanter les beautés qu'il avait avec lui et aussi à narrer toutes ses aventures. Plus tard, Lloyd entendit dire par Sheena que tout n'était que mensonges car à aucun moment Zélos n'avait quitté la délégation. Naturellement, elle ne le dit pas en public pour ne pas froisser l'orgueil de l'ex-élu tésséha'llien.

Régal et Préséa, eux, suivaient le trajet de Zélos et Sheena, avec néanmoins des séjours fréquents à Altamira pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement du cœur de la société Lézaréno. Autrement, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

C'était si agréable de tous les revoir… Le cœur de Lloyd se serra à l'idée qu'à nouveau, ils allaient devoir se séparer.

« Et, après Isélia, vous comptez aller où ? demanda-t-il »

« Nous allons finir notre voyage par Triet et sa région…répondit Sheena

« Bien, Colette et moi, on n'y est pas encore allé… On pourra se retrouver là-bas ! »

« Oui. »

C'était comme si les inquiétudes de Lloyd étaient tombées sur l'assemblée. Sous le masque joyeux qu'ils affichaient, tous se retrouvaient au pied du mur… Une page allait se tourner quand ce voyage serait fini… D'un côté, ils aimaient tous parcourir le monde pour le bien commun, c'était comme un reste de leur périple… Mais après ça, ils seraient tous rattrapés par la routine!

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de l'effet provoqué par sa remarque, Lloyd embraya tout de suite sur un autre sujet de discussion qui n'était peut-être pas le plus à même de leur remonter le moral :

« Et est-ce que quelqu'un a eu des nouvelles de Génis et du professeur ? »

« Non, aucune, répondit Préséa. »

« J'ai eu des échos du réseau d'informateurs de Mizuho, dit Sheena. Pendant un temps, on les a vus à Exire puis après, il me semble qu'ils sont partis pour Luin… Vu la route qu'ils suivent, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver sur Palmacosta ! »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dit Colette. »

« Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça… »

Ils ne manquaient que les deux demi-elfes pour qu'ils soient réunis…Il manquait aussi Kratos, mais Lloyd l'imaginait mal descendre de Derris-Kharlan simplement pour les revoir…

Tout à coup, il entendit Colette s'exclamer depuis le balcon :

« Oh, regardez, une pluie d'étoiles filantes ! »

« C'est superbe, dit Sheena, ébahie devant un spectacle d'une telle beauté »

Et superbe, ça l'était sans aucun doute. Le ciel était zébré de centaines de petites traînées lumineuses de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elles étaient encore plus lumineuses que les étoiles elles-mêmes et elles semblaient aussi bien plus proches…Comme prêtes à tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Et elles tombaient(après tout, c'était des étoiles filantes). Il semblait impossible de toutes les compter tellement elles étaient nombreuses.

« Vous avez vu ça ? dit Lloyd, subjugué par la beauté du spectacle. »

« Oui, c'est à peine croyable, répondit Régal. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de comparable avant… »

« C'est beau…oui, c'est une très belle nuit, dit Préséa. »

« Mais elle tombent vraiment !s'exclama Sheena. »

La beauté du spectacle avait mis cet aspect au second plan mais la chute de ces étoiles était tout de même suffisamment importante pour qu'on la souligne. Même si elles n'étaient pas de très grande taille, ce serait une pluie battante de roches qui allait bientôt s 'abattre sur le monde.

« Je pense qu'on ferait bien de rentrer, dit Zélos. Personnellement, j'ai pas trop envie de m'en prendre un de ces trucs sur le coin de la figure… »

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Sheena. »

« Mais, protesta Colette, c'est si joli… »

« Colette, on rentre, dit Lloyd. »

Il la prit par la main et se précipita à la suite de ses amis qui étaient déjà rentrés. Sourd aux protestations de la jeune fille, il la traîna à l'intérieur et referma rapidement les grandes fenêtres qui menaient au balcon. A ce moment précis, la douce contemplation se transforma en une contemplation impuissante face au déchaînement du ciel. Le martèlement provoqué par la chute des roches célestes était largement couvert par l'effroyable tonnerre qui s'était déclenché. Lloyd n'avait vu qu'une seule fois un orage d'une telle violence…La foudre céleste, la même que celle qui avait dévasté Ozette… Pourtant nul ange ne descendait de la passerelle lumineuse dressée entre ciel et terre. L'orage faisait rage, éclairs et tonnerres déchiraient la calme nuit. Les étoiles semblaient s'être retirées de la voûte céleste pour échapper à la violence de l'événement. Entre deux éclairs, on pouvait entendre les pierres tomber… Lloyd se prit à remercier le ciel, qui aujourd'hui se déchaînait, d'être dans un endroit couvert.

«Il faudrait sortir voir s'il y a du dégât… »

« Non mais ça va pas, répondit Zélos. C'est un coup à se faire tuer… Si tu veux vraiment y aller, attends une accalmie, attends carrément la fin de l'orage… »

« Oui, ce serait plus sage… Mais moi, je suis mon instinct ! Vous, vous restez ici. »

Lloyd s'élança hors du grand bâtiment. Tout le monde était rentré à l'intérieur. C'est en sortant qu'il put prendre la mesure de la gravité de l'orage. L'estrade qui se dressait sur la place était criblée de trous et des dizaines de pierres jonchaient le sol. Lloyd suivait le rebord des bâtiments pour éviter de se prendre une des ces roches célestes sur le crâne. L'orage redoublait d'intensité et à tout ce qui arrivait déjà, s'ajoutait une pluie battante et drue qui réduisait considérablement la visibilité. Décidément, le ciel avait décidé d'envoyer toutes ses pires calamités… Son regard fut attiré par un éclat… C'était une de ces petites comètes. Il se baissa et l'attrapa. Elle brillait de mille feux dans cette nuit sans étoiles, elle scintillait d'une étrange lumière rouge. Elle tenait dans la main.

_Tiens, on dirait une exsphère_. La fréquence des éclairs et du bombardement céleste décroissait progressivement. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'accalmie que Zélos lui avait dit d'attendre était arrivée. Lloyd sortit de son petit recoin et leva les yeux au ciel. La pluie d'étoiles filantes continuait mais elle semblait s'être déplacée vers le sud. Leurs trajectoires avaient toutes le même point de départ… _Elles tombent de Derris-Kharlan_.

Alors dans son esprit résonna une parole du passé… _Il est dit dans la légende que des fragments de mana tombèrent de Derris-Kharlan et donnèrent naissance à toute vie sur cette terre._ Il baissa les yeux vers la pierre qui étincelait dans sa main. Il ne lui était plus permis de douter à présent. C'était une exsphère…


	4. Hypothèses

Lloyd ne comprenait plus…Tant d'exsphères dans la nature et toutes venant de Derris-Kharlan. Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Kratos était justement parti pour se débarrasser de ces…choses, et aujourd'hui, elles tombaient par centaines sur Sylvarant… Pourquoi ?

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la petite pierre qu'il tenait dans la main. _Je tiens la vie de quelqu'un entre mes mains. Tellement d'exsphères, tellement de victimes… _

« Lloyd, tu es là ? Depuis que l'orage s'est arrêté, on te cherche partout. »

Il ne sut jamais qui avait dit ça. Sous le choc, il ne réussit qu'à balbutier ceci :

« Ce sont…toutes…des exsphères. »

Il n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tu en es sûr, demanda Sheena. »

« Oui… »

« C'est très grave, dit Régal. N'importe qui pourrait les ramasser et user de leurs pouvoirs… »

« …et finir comme Alicia, finit Préséa.

« Ouais ou peut-être que personne ne fera attention à des bidules pareils ! »

« Zélos ! Tu ne crois que le moment est mal choisi pour plaisanter ! »

« Au contraire, c'est sûrement le moment le plus adapté… Il faut parfois savoir dédramatiser ! »

« Tu as raison, dit Lloyd. Mais je crois qu'il est impossible d'en rire quand on connaît la vraie nature des exsphères… Il faudra toute une vie pour ramasser tout ce qui est tombé et dans ce laps de temps, de nombreux innocents auront le temps de devenir de nouvelles victimes des exsphères. »

Les mots de Régal résonnaient à ses oreilles : « N'importe qui pourrait les ramasser et user de leurs pouvoirs. » Si par malheur ces paroles devenaient réalité…Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il fallait tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mais il y en avait trop, il n'y arriverait pas.

Jamais il n'avait pris conscience que le Cruxis avait produit autant d'exsphères, et ôté tant de vies innocentes. La flamme de sa haine se raviva. Il empêcherait que tout ceci recommence…

Il lâchât l'exsphère et la laissa tomber. Colette s'approcha de lui, comme au lac Umacy et lui dit :

« Allez, viens, on rentre. Le professeur nous disait toujours : la nuit porte conseil ! »

« Ce n'est pas de conseils dont on a besoin mais d'aide… »

« Pour l'aide, je ne peux rien faire…Mais tu ne pourras rien faire non plus si tu ne te reposes pas… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer… »

« Avec ton exsphère, oui, mais sans, c'est autre chose… »

Il était sans aucun doute plus sage de remettre la résolution de ce problème au lendemain car force lui était d'admettre qu'il était épuisé. Colette avait raison, sans son exsphère, il n'était plus aussi résistant à la fatigue…

Il passa une nuit paisible et sans rêves, une de ces nuits où chaque minute de sommeil compte double. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était frais, dispos et reposé comme rarement. Une belle journée s'annonçait, du moins il l'espérait.

Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Tout le monde était déjà levé. De toute manière, ça commençait à être une habitude d'arriver le dernier… Il surprit ses amis en grande discussion.

« Lloyd a raison, dit Sheena. Il faudrait une vie entière pour ramasser toutes les exsphères qui sont tombées cette nuit… Nous n'en avons ni le temps ni les moyens. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait inhumain de ne pas agir au vu de ce qu'on a traversé ! »

« Nous nous sommes battus pour vaincre l'emprise du Cruxis, dit Préséa, et ce n'est pour laisser cette tragédie recommencer. »

Lloyd n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de l'orage alors il préféra rester dans l'escalier à écouter. Après tout, ce n'était pas son fort de rester assis à parler… Lui, il préférait l'action. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Ils étaient tous assis en cercle à une table et étaient tous pensifs. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ils se sentaient complètement désemparés et impuissants. De plus, ils n'étaient ni au mieux de leur capacité ni au complet ! Si seulement Génis et le professeur étaient là, il y a longtemps qu'ils auraient trouvé une solution, pensa Lloyd.

« Le réseau d'informateurs de Mizuho m'a transmis des nouvelles assez graves. Les deux continents ont été touchés avec la même violence… La surface du monde est entièrement couverte d'exsphères à la portée de tous… »

« Une telle profusion d'exsphères vient forcément de Derris-Kharlan, dit Régal calmement. De cela, on peut être sûr…La seule énigme qui importe vraiment, c'est la raison de leur chute ! Pour moi, il n'y a que deux possibilités : soit c'est un accident stupide, soit c'est un acte de malveillance prémédité. »

« Mais il n'y a plus d'anges à Derris-Kharlan, dit Colette. En tout cas, plus aucun qui aurait intérêt à nous envoyer des exsphères… »

« En effet, depuis la chute du Cruxis, c'est Kratos qui a repris les rênes, du moins c'est ce que Lloyd nous a dit, ajouta Sheena. »

« Et je ne mettrai pas la parole de Lloyd en doute, répliqua Colette énervée. »

« Ce n'est pas Lloyd que je mettais en doute, répondit Sheena avec tout le calme et la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve en pareil moment. »

Zélos prit la parole, incroyablement sérieux et même troublé :

« Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire Sheena… Si on reprend les deux hypothèses de Régal, on peut conclure que soit Kratos a commis une erreur stupide, soit qu'il a consciemment envoyé les exsphères ici, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il nous a mentis… »

Lloyd n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion. Il était remonté au plus vite dans la chambre et était sorti prendre l'air sur le balcon.

Il refusait de croire ce que Régal et Zélos avaient dit. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils y connaissaient ceux-là ? Tous à se mêler de choses qui ne les regardait pas ! Si les exsphères venaient de Derris-Kharlan, c'était l'affaire des anges et pas de simples humains, pensa-t-il amer. Des êtres inférieurs ne pouvaient comprendre les actes d'un ange supérieur comme son père… Ils n'en avaient pas les capacités ! Cela ne leur servait à rien de chercher, ils étaient bien trop bêtes pour comprendre…

Il parcourait des yeux le village d'Isélia où tous étaient affairés à réparer les dégâts causés par la pluie d'exsphères. Il les contemplaient comme eux auraient contemplé des fourmis s'évertuant à reconstruire leur pitoyable tas de terre après qu'un enfant lui ai donné un coup de pied. Ils étaient si impuissants et si pitoyables dans leurs efforts… Il sourit de leurs vaines tentatives de reprendre une vie normale. Que d'efforts pour rien !

Leur vie passait en un instant, elle n'avait aucune valeur car rares étaient les mortels à l'utiliser pour le bien des autres. Ils passaient leur vie à travailler à leur bonheur qui disparaîtrait à un moment ou à un autre dans les ténèbres abyssales de leur propre mort… Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et resplendissait de toute sa gloire.

A quoi bon sauver les mortels puisqu'ils étaient condamnés à mourir ?

Que lui arrivait-il ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être _ses_ pensées. Il respira un grand coup. Il avait vu trop de gens souffrir des exsphères pour les laisser se débrouiller. Cette pluie, c'était l'affaire de tous, et des mortels plus que des anges. Il rentra et descendit l'escalier. Il arriva dans la salle où tous les autres étaient réunis et ne dit qu'une chose :

« Je ne pense pas que Kratos soit responsable de cette chute d'exsphères. Mais si jamais, c'était lui, ce n'est pas à vous de résoudre le problème… Je préférerais qu'on en parle plus jusqu'à avoir des preuves. En revanche, nous allons avoir besoin de temps pour réparer les dégâts et on en a déjà trop perdu… Ce ne sont pas des humains qui pourront régler tout ça. L'importance des événements de la nuit dépasse, et de loin notre condition. A nous de la dépasser… »

« Tu veux dire…commença Sheena. »

« Oui. Vu ce qui se passe, récupérer nos exsphères ne sera ni un danger ni un luxe… De plus, si les exsphères qui sont tombées sont ramassées par des gens mal attentionnés, il faudra les forcer à s'en séparer… Il est temps de réutiliser les pouvoirs des exsphères. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, entendit des bruits de chaises raclant le sol. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que tous le suivaient déjà.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'arbre géant ne sembla durer qu'un instant. Lloyd préférait regarder le ciel où brillait Derris-Kharlan que de baisser les yeux vers le sol jonché de ces abominations, reliques d'anciennes vies humaines.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit des exsphères, dit Zélos, le plus simplement du monde. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, les exsphères étaient conservées dans les fermes humaines, vrai ou faux ? »

« Vrai, répondit Lloyd, ne voyant pas du tout où son ami voulait en venir. »

« Sur Derris-Kharlan, il n'y avait aucune exsphère. Il n'y avait que des cristaux du Cruxis. C'est vrai qu'en un coup d'œil, on ne voit pas la différence mais ils n'ont pas du tout les mêmes conséquences sur l'organisme. »

« Dans tous les cas, c'est très grave… Alors ce genre de distinctions est vraiment accessoire, répondit Sheena, acerbe. »

« Malheureusement non, finit Régal. Ceux qui portent des exsphères sont de véritables bombes à retardement car ils risquent à tout moment de se transformer en monstres, mais ceux qui ont des cristaux du Cruxis…Leurs capacités sont beaucoup plus exacerbées et leurs sentiments inexistants. C'est une autre forme de monstruosité, bien pire… »

« C'est vrai, dit Préséa. Ce sont les anges qui ont commis le plus d'atrocités, pas les humains transformés en monstres. »

« Alors on aura besoin de toute la puissance qu'on peut avoir, conclut Lloyd. Si on doit affronter des centaines d'anges, on n'aura pas le droit à la moindre hésitation. »

Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre géant, qui pour le moment n'était encore qu'un arbrisseau.

« Martel, appela Lloyd, nous avons besoin de toi ! »

L'esprit originel protecteur de l'arbre apparut devant les compagnons.

« Comment pourrais-je vous aider ? »

« Martel, tu as subi l'orage toi aussi, et tu sais ce qui est tombé… Si jamais quelqu'un utilise ces pierres à mauvais escient, il faudra que quelqu'un se dresse sur sa route. »

« Et pour cela, vous avez besoin de vos exsphères, conclut-elle. »

« Oui . »

« Bien. Que les dépositaires du pouvoir surgissent de terre et que leur ancienne puissance leur soit restaurée ! »

Le sol trembla légèrement et six pierres rondes et brillantes émergèrent des entrailles de l'arbre.

« Merci, Martel, dit Lloyd »

« Je n'en étais que la gardienne temporaire. Il était normal qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous reveniez vers elles. »

Sur ses paroles, elle disparut.

Chacun récupéra son exsphère. Lorsque Lloyd récupéra la sienne, une douce chaleur l'envahit, accompagnée d'un sentiment de toute puissance. Mais il savait très bien que cette puissance n'était qu'illusion. Il baissa les yeux sur le dos de sa main où brillait à nouveau l'exsphère du projet Angélus.

Il releva la tête et vit autour de lui tous les Esprits Originels. Ce fut Origin qui d'une voix de stentor parla le premier( ce qui était normal vu qu'il était le roi des esprits).

« Invocatrice, nous répondons aujourd'hui à ton appel. »

« Mon appel, dit Sheena, apparemment la plus surprise de tous. »

« Le serment prononcé il y a si longtemps vient d'être remis en vigueur. A toi d'être fidèle à ta parole… »

« Comment ça, remis en vigueur ? »

« La souffrance autrefois éradiquée a ressurgi, dit Origin comme si c'était l'évidence même. Les pouvoirs des esprits reviennent entre tes mains, Sheena. Tu as déjà prouvé que tu en étais digne. Nous nous en remettons tous à toi. »

Origin s'approcha de Sheena et lui demanda de tendre les mains, ce qu'elle fit. Il laissa tomber dans les mains de la jaune femme neuf pierres précieuses et brillantes.

« A nouveau te reviennent les pierres du pacte. En revanche, l'Epée Eternelle ne se réveillera pas et nul ne pourra utiliser son pouvoir. »

« Je comprends, dit Sheena. »

«L'aide des esprits vous est acquise pour toutes vos requêtes. »

Et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

« Et voilà nos six héros sans peurs et sans reproches prêts à repartir dans une nouvelle croisade pour sauver le monde, clama Zélos, plus enjoué que jamais. »

« Ce n'est pas une classe verte, tu sais, grommela Lloyd. »

« Une croisade pour sauver le monde, c'est bien, dit Sheena, mais savoir contre qui la mener, c'est encore mieux, non ? »

« Un problème à la fois, répondit Zélos, sans se départir de son incroyable enthousiasme. »

« Si on ne sait pas encore qui combattre, on sait comment, finit Lloyd. Moi, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que le pacte avec les esprits ait déjà été réactivé. »

« C'est vrai… »

« Le pacte parlait de construire un monde où plus personne ne souffrirait, dit Préséa. Alors, des gens se sont remis à souffrir à cause de la pluie de cristaux. »

« Moi, tout ça, ça me dépasse…soupira Lloyd. Pff, ce serait tellement plus simple si Génis et le professeur étaient là… »

« Oui, mais ils ne le sont pas, dit Zélos. Alors vous n'avez pas qu'à vous reposer sur le Grand Zélos Wilder qui trouvera la solution à tous vos problèmes avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire ouf ! »

« On ne pourrait pas le laisser à Isélia celui-là, dit Sheena. »

« Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour refuser une aide de bonne volonté, dit Régal en reprenant le chemin du retour. »

« Dommage ! »

« Eh ! »

Le voyage de retour allait être bien plus que long que l'aller si Zélos et Sheena n'arrêtait pas de se disputer…Autant prendre son mal en patience. Lloyd se retourna une dernière fois vers l'arbre. _Merci d'avoir garder nos exsphères au chaud, Martel._

"Lloyd, tu viens?appela Colette."

"J'arrive..."


	5. Mauvaises nouvelles

Comme Lloyd l'avait pressenti, Sheena et Zélos n'avaient pas arrêté de se chamailler pendant tout le voyage de retour qui de, bien entendu, lui avait semblé interminable. Heureusement, ça lui avait donné le temps de discuter avec Colette.

« Colette, ça va ?lui demanda-t-il. »

« Très bien, lui répondit-il en souriant. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas avec la chute des cristaux, tu sais, ce serait normale que tu sois inquiète…Surtout vu tout ce que tu as vécu à cause du tien. Ça ne te gêne pas de l'avoir récupéré au moins, finit-il, inquiet. »

« Tu as dit que tu ferais tout pour empêcher des nouvelles victimes comme moi… Et j'ai confiance en toi, Lloyd. Si tu l'as dit, tu le feras. En plus, tu ne laisseras rien m'arriver, alors je suis sereine…Tant que tu es avec moi ! »

« Oh Colette, j'ai déjà fait tellement d'erreurs et…J'ai peur de recommencer… »

« Alors on veillera l'un sur l'autre ! Tu me protégeras et moi je t'empêcherais de faire des erreurs, d'accord ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Donc il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter… »

« Et vous deux, j'aimerais bien rentrer avant que la nuit ne tombe, leur cria Sheena. Et si vous avançait pas plus vite, c'est pas gagné d'avance ! »

« On arrive, on arrive, dit Lloyd, exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa discussion avec son amie. »

Leur arrivée à Isélia fut bien plus calme que la précédente. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment.

« Je dois vous laisser un petit moment, leur annonça Sheena. »

« Pourquoi ?s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur. »

« Je vais me renseigner auprès des gens de Mizuho, voir si les cristaux ont été ramassés ou ont déjà causé des victimes…S'il s'est passé quelque chose d'important, ils seraient forcément au courant. »

« C'est une bonne idée, dit Régal. L'idéal serait aussi de leur demander s'ils peuvent joindre Génis et Raine. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Si les cristaux sont ramassés, avoir un soigneur du talent de Raine serait inappréciable. De plus, si combat il doit y avoir, nous aurons besoin de Génis… »

« Je leur demanderai. »

Et elle disparut dans des volutes de fumée.

« Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle s'y connaît pour faire des sorties remarquées, dit Zélos. »

« Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne nous l'avait pas fait, finit Lloyd à sa place. Bon, demain, j'irai chez Dirk récupérer les glaives matériels. Je vous conseille d'en faire autant et de récupérer de bonnes armes. »

« Pour Sheena et moi, ce sera facile vu qu'on les a gardés. »

« En réalité, dit Régal, on avait tous gardé nos armes, sauf toi, Lloyd. »

« Il faut attendre le retour de Sheena pour voir ce qu'elle a à nous annoncer, dit Préséa. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Chaque minute leur semblait durer une éternité, mais ils restèrent patients. Lloyd ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la pendule. L'aiguille égrainait les secondes qui devinrent bientôt des minutes bien trop lentement pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le temps lui semblerait un jour si long. Enfin, il lui faudrait bien s'y habituer puisqu'il était à moitié immortel. Comme quoi être un ange n'était peut-être pas si enviable.

_Pour connaître la valeur d'une seconde, demande au coureur qui vient de rater sa course. Pour connaître la valeur d'une minute, demande à l'homme qui vient de rater son bateau._ _Pour connaître la valeur d'une heure, demande à une femme qui vient de mettre au monde un enfant._

En tout cas, maintenant il connaîtrait la valeur d'une nuit d'insomniaque attente. Lorsque Sheena revint au petit matin, elle fut vite entourée et harcelée de questions.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? Vas-y, raconte-nous tout, la pressa Lloyd. »

« Laissez- moi me poser quelques secondes s'il vous plaît…J'ai passé la nuit à recevoir des rapports, je suis épuisée… »

« On a passé la nuit à t'attendre, lui fit remarquer Zélos, et on est dans le même état d'épuisement et de fatigue nerveuse que toi… Et personnellement, j'ai épuisé mon quota d'attente pour au moins un mois ou deux. Alors le moins que tu puisses faire pour nous remercier d'avoir attendu, c'est de tout nous expliquer. »

« D'accord. Bon, si vous voulez un résumé rapide, je dirai…que c'est le chaos ! »

« Tu crois pas que tu dramatises un peu là… »

« À peine, malheureusement. Pour commencer, des gens ont profité du choc de l'orage pour tenter un attentat contre le roi de Tésséha'lla. Fort heureusement il a raté… »

« Pourquoi on a pas été mis au courant tout de suite, dit Zélos, alarmé. »

« Parce que les communications ont été rompues, et que les routes n'étaient plus suffisamment sûres pour y envoyer un messager. »

«Pourquoi les routes ne sont-elles plus sûres, demanda Régal. »

« La réapparition des anges a fait croire à certains illuminés que la fin du monde est proche, et donc ils préfèrent attaquer leurs semblables plutôt que de les laisser entre les griffes des anges… »

« Point de vue défendable, quand on voit ce que les anges ont fait, soupira Lloyd. Mais, attends, tu as bien dit _réapparition des anges _! »

« Oui, et pourtant, je me suis renseignée auprès d'Aska et Luna, et personne n'est descendu de Derris-Kharlan ces derniers temps. »

« On peut donc conclure que ces anges ne viennent pas de Derris-Kharlan, mais sont bel et bien originaires de ce monde, fit remarquer Régal. »

« Oui, donc si on continue sur cette voie, certains cristaux du Cruxis sont déjà utilisés…Et vu ce qu'on m'a raconté, ce n'est pas exactement la charité qui guide les actes de nos nouveaux anges. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rien que je n'ai pas clairement dit… Ils sont mauvais et n'agissent que pour semer misère et désolation derrière eux… »

« Exactement comme le Cruxis, dit Colette d'une voix éteinte, des larmes brillant dans ses yeux à l'idée de tant d'innocents souffrants. »

« Et exactement comme avec le Cruxis, ils me trouveront sur leur route, dit Lloyd, se levant de sa chaise, les poings serrés et rayonnant d'une profonde rage intérieure. »

« Calme-toi, Lloyd, lui dit Régal en lui prenant le bras pour le faire se rasseoir. On ne sait pas encore où diriger nos coups alors ça ne sert absolument à rien de s'énerver… De plus ce n'est pas en te mettant en colère que tu pourras changer quoi que ce soit. »

« On doit forcément pouvoir faire quelque chose, fulmina-t-il. »

« Oui, on aurait pu arrêter l'averse de cristaux en tendant des bâches, dit Zélos. Non plus sérieusement, il n'y a rien qu'on ait pu faire…C'était un événement inéluctable ! »

« Inéluctable… »

« Ça veut dire qu'on aurait pu faire pour empêcher que ça arrive ! »

« Je sais ce que ça veut dire inéluctable…Merci, Zélos ! »

« Te fâche pas ! je disais juste ça pour que tu comprennes toute la discussion… »

« J'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour un abruti ! »

« Alors cesse de te comporter comme tel, et calme-toi. »

Lloyd se rassit, prit une grande inspiration et se détendit.

« Tu vois, c'est bien mieux comme ça, lui dit Zélos. »

« Tu as raison, j'ai eu tort de m'emporter… »

« Surtout pour quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas pu empêcher, quoi que tu fasses. »

« Vous me laissez finir, oui, s'impatienta Sheena. »

« Tu as d'autres mauvaises nouvelles comme ça ! »

« Eh, je vous avais dit que c'était le chaos. Je me suis renseignée pour savoir si les informateurs de Mizuho avaient vu Génis et Raine… »

« Qu'ont-ils dit ?demanda Préséa »

« Ils les ont effectivement vu, il y a environ une semaine. »

« Oui, mais plus récemment…Aïe euh ! »

« Si tu arrêtais de me couper, je pourrais peut-être le dire, Zélos. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison de me frapper ! »

« Moi, je trouve que si, parvint à dire Lloyd entre deux crises de fou rire. »

« Ils les ont suivi, ils étaient à Palmacosta. Mais la nuit de l'orage, on a perdu leur piste. Depuis, ils n'ont plus refait surface. Personnellement, je commence à me demande s'ils vont bien. »

« Moi, j'en suis sûre, dit Colette, la seule restée sereine à l'annonce de cette dernière nouvelle. »

« J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien, dit Lloyd, abattu à la simple idée qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à son meilleur ami. »

« voilà, c'est tout que j'ai appris d'important pour le moment. Je leur ai demandé de me tenir au courant en temps réel, si jamais on retrouvait Raine et Génis. Mais je crois qu'il serait beaucoup plus sage d'aller nous coucher maintenant… »

« Tu as raison, je tiens à peine debout, dit Zélos, en baillant. Mais si jamais une de mes louloutes veut venir se coucher avec l'Apollon que je suis, je suis partant ! Aïe euh ! »

« Abruti, dit Sheena en allant dans sa chambre. »

« Non mais, honnêtement, Régal, tu trouvais que ça méritait une claque de dire ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Lloyd ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Régal. »

« Personne ne m'aime… gémit l'élu tésséha'llien. »

« Mais si, on t'aime, Zélos, répondirent-ils en chœur. »

« Oh mes petites chéries, ça, ça me fait plaisir ! »

Lloyd passa une nuit très mauvaise hantée par des images du passé. _La réapparition des anges…_Cela évoquait les tristes images du village d'Ozette dévasté par les anges d'Yggdrasill, toutes les victimes qu'il avait laissé derrière lui dans son idéal d'un monde sans discrimination, sa mère, Marble, la sœur de Préséa… Pourquoi est-ce que tout était condamné à recommencer, dans un cercle infernal et implacable ? Et pourquoi toutes les grandes souffrances étaient-elles causées par les anges, êtres révérés comme à la limite du divin ?

Les anges…Ceux du Cruxis étaient responsables des exsphères et de leurs victimes, et les nouveaux anges n'étaient pas plus charitables d'après ce que Sheena leur avait dit. Les anges étaient-ils mauvais par nature ?

Non, non, il en connaissait qui étaient bons. Ne serait-ce que lui et Colette… Et puis il y avait aussi son père ! Alors pourquoi certains anges s'obstinaient-ils à faire le mal ? Ou alors étaient-ce eux les êtres contre-nature ?

Il se sentait aussi terriblement coupable d'avoir laissé la tragédie se répéter. Il s'était juré qu'il empêcherait que les exsphères recommencent à faire le mal…Et sa promesse n'avait pas tenu. Il avait toujours été incapable de tenir ses promesses et de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Aujourd'hui, Génis et le professeur avaient disparu, et lui, il était dans son lit, à ne rien faire, alors qu'il aurait pu, et aurait dû depuis longtemps déjà, partir à leur recherche… Une fois qu'il aurait récupéré les glaives matériels chez son père, il partirait les chercher avec l'aide de tous les autres. Ou seul, il ne savait pas encore… Après tout, pour une simple mission de recherche, il pouvait bien être seul, et si les choses se corsaient, il pourrait toujours aller chercher de l'aide… Oui, ça, c'était un bon plan !

Maintenant qu'il avait fait son programme du lendemain, il parvint enfin s'endormir. Comme quoi, c'était l'incertitude qui devait le rendre insomniaque.

Il se réveilla le lendemain et pour une fois, il n'était pas le dernier… Seuls Préséa et Régal étaient déjà debout.

« Les autres ne sont pas encore levés, dit-il, surpris ? »

« Non…Ça te change de pouvoir déjeuner avec nous ! »

« Ouais, y a de ça… »

« Allez, viens ! Une bonne journée commence par un bon petit-déjeuner, lui dit Régal en souriant. »

« On dirait mon père, soupira Lloyd. »

« Je croyais que Kratos ne t'avait pas élevé, dit Préséa, aussi intriguée qu'elle pouvait l'être. »

« Pas ce père-là, l'autre, dit Lloyd. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille chez lui pour récupérer mes armes, et lui rendre visite par la même occasion… »

« Ton amour filial m'effraie, dit Régal, en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Oh, ça va ! »

« On ne va pas te retenir plus longtemps… »

« Si les autres demandent où je suis, vous pourrez les renseigner ! Et dites-leur de ne pas s'inquiéter si je rentre tard… Je pense que Dirk voudra que je reste un petit bout de temps avec lui, alors je rentrerai sûrement tard ! Bon, je vous laisse… »

« Fais quand même attention à toi, Lloyd ! »

« Je sais me défendre ! »

« On ne sait jamais, murmura Régal, on ne sait jamais… »

« Surtout avec des anges qui traînent dans le coin, lui répondit Préséa sur le même ton. »

Lloyd sortit du village avec Noïshe, et un Noïshe qui, il faut bien le dire, était joyeux de retrouver la forêt où il s'était toujours promené. Il sembla à Lloyd que la forêt n'était pas aussi antipathique qu'avant (et surtout moins densément peuplé par les monstres) et c'était presque agréable de se balader sous les frondaisons. L'ombre des feuillages des arbres était beaucoup moins oppressant qu'avant. Depuis que Sylvarant n'était plus en déclin, c'était vraiment un endroit où il faisait bon vivre… Enfin, tant qu'il ne pleuvait pas des cristaux du Cruxis ! Mais il fallait bien avouer que ça n'arrivait pas si souvent !

Après une petite balade qui lui permit de trier toutes les pensées qui encombraient son esprit, il parvint en vue de la petite maison où il avait grandi... Comme toujours en traversant la petite passerelle de bois, il s'arrêta un instant devant la tombe de sa mère. Il se dirigea vers la pierre tombale.

« Tu sais, Maman, je ne comptais vraiment pas revenir dans de telles conditions… Et je pensais encore moins revenir pour te reprendre l'épée de Papa, mais tu comprends, j'en ai besoin… J'espère aussi que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir repris ton exsphère à l'arbre à mana. Mais d'un côté, comme ça, tu seras toujours avec moi ! Je me demande si de là-haut, tu es fière de moi. En tout cas, je ferais tout pour que tu le sois. »

Il ramassa la flamberge de son père là où il l'avait laissé il y avait presque un an. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur en la ramassant… Il se surprit à se demander si c'était Kratos qui leur avait envoyé ces calamités. Non, c'était son père et il n'avait pas le droit de douter sans preuve tangible… Longtemps, il avait cru que c'était un traître alors que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait pour but sa victoire sur Yggdrasill. Alors, les conditions n'étaient pas réunies aujourd'hui pour qu'il lui soit permis de douter de lui !

Il se dirigea vers le seuil de la maison de Dirk._ Bizarre, je n'entends aucun bruit…_ Il poussa prudemment la porte. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, son père travaillait à la petite forge installée dans la pièce principale et si jamais Lloyd avait le malheur de le déranger pendant une phase critique, il se ferait passer un savon qui resterait gravé dans les annales pendant longtemps. Enfin, quoi qu'il dise, le caractère de cette tête de mule de nain lui manquait et ça lui ferait un bien fou de le revoir…

Il entra dans la maison de son enfance pour la trouver complètement vide. Il se retourna et ne vit plus Noïshe derrière lui. _Il s'est ENCORE enfui !_ Il passa la porte et s'arrêta net. Toute la maison était sens dessus dessous, les meubles renversés voire brisés au sol. De nombreux débris jonchaient le sol. Lloyd voulait bien croire que son départ ait déstabilisé son père mais alors là… Lui qui était si méthodique serait mort d'une crise cardiaque plutôt que de laisser son lieu de vie dans un tel état ! Lloyd monta quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'étage. Sa chambre, elle, était encore bien rangée, comme lorsqu'il était parti. Le cœur de Lloyd rata un battement et se mit à battre plus fort que jamais. Il priait de toute son âme pour que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Il mit la main très rapidement sur le glaive qui constituait le pendant de la flamberge déjà ceinte à son côté… Une épée de feu donnée par Kratos, une épée de glace donnée par Dirk… Les deux facettes de Lloyd à la fois opposées et complémentaires qui n'atteignaient la limite de leur potentiel qu'en étant toutes les deux réunies. Quel plus beau message aurait pu lui délivrer ses pères ! aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il avait besoin d'y croire… Croire qu'il était à la fois un ange et à la fois un être doté de sentiments et d'une âme…

Oui, c'était bien ça qui les distinguait des autres anges. Eux, ils mettaient leurs pouvoirs au service des autres_. Parce que vous n'avez jamais été déçus par ceux que vous vouliez aider_, lui souffla une petite voix particulièrement désagréable dans sa tête. Il mit l'épée glaciale dans le fourreau qui lui était destiné et redescendit aussi vite que possible à l'étage inférieur.

Il se pencha et se mit à prospecter le sol dans l'espoir de comprendre la situation actuelle. Si Noïshe s'était enfui, c'est qu'il y avait du danger… Mais s'il y avait du danger, son père était en danger. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer ! Il y avait des traces de lutte, les meubles avaient été brisés parce qu'un trop gros poids leur était tombé dessus. Ça se voyait facilement vu que la brisure n'était pas nette. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, même séché, ce qui voulait dire que son père était sain et sauf lorsqu'on l'avait traîné hors de chez lui. Ce qui était déjà une bonne nouvelle…Lloyd se sentit rassuré. Après tout, s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son père, il était persuadé qu'il l'aurait su.

Il entendit du bruit provenant de la forêt qui s'étendait derrière la maison. Malheureusement, avec ses sens angéliques, rien ne prouvait que les bruits ne provenaient pas de très loin. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Vu qu'il n'avait plus Noïshe avec lui et que parcourir la forêt à pied pour retrouver l'origine des bruits aurait été bien trop long, il opta finalement pour la solution aérienne. On prospectait plus vite avec une vue d'ensemble, c'était la logique même.

Il déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. La vue était superbe et faillit presque lui faire oublier l'objectif de ce petit vol, qui finalement n'avait absolument rien de touristique. Après tout, il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche. Mais il n'y a absolument aucune comparaison possible entre un paysage et la vue aérienne de celui-ci.

Pendant qu'il scrutait les arbres pour apercevoir une quelconque trace de son père ou de ses ravisseurs (car il avait été enlevé, c'était maintenant certain), il remerciait le ciel d'être un ange, car seul ses sens terriblement affûtés pouvaient percer la dense canopée. Dans le fond, le ciel n'avait rien à voir là-dedans… Bon, il valait mieux remercier Kratos et sa mère !

_Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille chercher l'aide des autres…Non, je suis bien capable de me débrouiller seul !tiens, là, juste en dessous, il y a des gens… Allez, Lloyd, prends-toi par la main et va voir !_

Il atterrit dans une petite clairière non loin de l'endroit où il avait repéré les seuls mouvements suspects de toute la forêt. Il s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche à la fois rapide et silencieuse. Il se baissa pour se dissimuler derrière l'un des nombreux buissons qui parsemaient le bois au nord d'Isélia.

De là, il avait une superbe vue sur le groupe de personnes qui parcourait l'épaisse forêt dans l'espoir d'en sortir… Peine perdue ! Avec le temps, Lloyd avait acquis la certitude que cette forêt empêchait ceux qu'elle n'en jugeait pas dignes d'en sortir. Oui, je sais une forêt qui juge, ça peut paraître surprenant, mais dans un monde où il y a des anges et des dragons, ça ne devrait pourtant pas vous étonner !

Le groupe était composé d'une petite dizaine d'anges qui poussaient un chariot où trônait une cage, remplie du corps inanimé d'un nain très familier à Lloyd.

« Papa, s'exclama-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et que la prudence ne le recommandait. »

L'avantage, c'est que ça fit réagir le principal interpellé. Au moins, maintenant, Lloyd était rassuré sur la santé de son père adoptif, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter pour la sienne… Si Dirk avec ses oreilles de nain avait pu l'entendre, les anges qui l'accompagnaient l'avaient forcément localisé !

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le buisson où le jeune homme avait tenté de se dissimuler à leurs regards. Un petit trio d'anges se dirigea vers lui, armes à la main. Il lui faudrait être rapide car il n'aurait le droit qu'à un seul essai pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire… Ses muscles se bandèrent sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il sentait la puissance affluer jusqu'au bout de ses doigts… Il resta accroupi et ferma les yeux. _On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur_. Il les sentait arrivés. Aucun doute quant à leur intention, ils étaient foncièrement hostiles. Il aurait du aller chercher ses amis tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Maintenant il était trop tard pour avoir des remords.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer s'en tirer le mieux possible, ou même s'en sortit tout court !trois anges, ça faisait tout de même beaucoup ! Sans aide, il n'avait aucune chance de victoire. Tant pis, il fallait tout faire pour donner à son père l'occasion de s'échapper, même si il devait y rester.

Les anges se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, Lloyd rouvrit les yeux, leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour juger de leurs forces… Bon, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec la puissance phénoménale d'un séraphin, mais Lloyd n'avait rien d'un séraphin non plus.

Il se jeta sur eux en hurlant pour se donner du courage. Il commença par en mettre un au tapis avec une tempête bestiale. Cela lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour s'occuper des autres.

Malheureusement, son attaque n'eut pas l'effet escompté… L'ange fit un pas de côté presque imperceptible tellement il fut rapide et esquiva l'attaque de Lloyd qui finit sa course sur la cage où était détenu le nain. La force mise dans l'attaque fit exploser les barreaux. Le bruit du métal brisé heurtant le sol réveilla pour de bon le père de Lloyd.

« Lloyd, qu'est-ce que… ?balbutia-t-il. »

« Pas le temps, va-t-en, lui cria son fils, repartant à l'assaut pour attirer l'attention des créatures ailées.

Le combat faisait rage. Lloyd tentait d'en mettre un maximum au tapis, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour lui. Bien que tentant de se protéger, il encaissait les coups avec de plus en plus de difficultés. Il commençait à perdre ses moyens tant la souffrance sourdait dans tout son corps. Chaque attaque lui semblait plus dure à chaque fois, et les anges de plus en plus féroces et de plus en plus rapides.

Ses attaques n'atteignaient plus leur but. Sa vus se brouillait tant ce combat l'épuisait. Maintenir les anges à distance lui demandait trop d'efforts et maintenant, son père était assez loin pour être hors de danger. Il déposa les armes et regarda l'ange s'approcher de lui, l'épée levée. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à ses amis… Le regard haineux de l'ange fut la dernière chose qu'il vit, ainsi que son épée s'abattant sur lui à toute vitesse. Sa pensée jugea bon de lui rappeler qu'il aurait dû appeler à l'aide ses amis, et ne pas tenter de vaincre tant d'ennemis simplement par orgueil. Et sa pensée s'enfuit au loin, et ses yeux ne virent plus.


	6. Prisonnier

Ça faisait plusieurs heures que tous les compagnons s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle qui leur servait plus de salle de sitting que de salle à manger (ce qui était censé être son usage premier). Alors que Colette était sortie pour aller voir Phaidra et Frank, elle avait trouvé Dirk errant dans les rues d'Isélia avec Noïshe. Et encore, ce n'était pas cette compagnie qui était le plus troublante, mais plutôt l'absence de Lloyd. Devant son insistance pour voir tous les amis de son fils, elle avait cédé et leur avait ramené.

Là, il leur avait raconté une histoire d'anges qui étaient venus chez lui pour l'emmener Dieu sait où. N'étant pas de taille à lutter, les anges avaient réussi à l'enfermer. Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir de revoir sa maison un jour (il émanait une telle aura de haine des anges qu'il était sûr qu'ils prévoyaient de le tuer), Lloyd était arrivé, avait combattu les anges et libéré le nain qui s'était enfui sur sa demande. Malheureusement, bien qu'il n'ait pas vu la scène, il était quasiment sûr que Lloyd n'avait pas pu gagner le combat contre une dizaine d'anges.

Puis il était parti car il ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils s'était mis en danger pour lui. Devant son désespoir, Sheena l'avait placé sous la surveillance de ses informateurs de peur qu'il ne fasse une énorme bêtise que tous regretteraient. Depuis, tous se rongeaient les sangs pour leur ami, désormais entre les griffes d'anges malveillants.

« Tout ira bien, psalmodiait Sheena depuis que la nouvelle était tombée. »

« On n'a aucun moyen de retrouver sa trace, se désespérait Régal. »

« Bah, il est débrouillard…Dit Zélos. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais pas de plus duquel il va se tirer avec son panache habituel. »

Leur discussion était ponctuée par les pleurs de Colette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit… La jeune fille blonde s'était transformée en fontaine lorsqu'elle avait compris que les chances de retrouver Lloyd faiblissaient à chaque instant.

Lorsque Lloyd se réveilla, il avait l'impression que sa tête était serrée dans un implacable étau qui se resserrait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il était enfermé dans une pièce noire et sombre aussi chaude qu'une étuve. Chaque respiration était plus difficile à cause de la chaleur étouffante régnant dans le lieu.

Il se leva et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il y trouva une énorme bosse. L'ange avait dû frapper avec le plat de son épée. Mais pourquoi l'assommer plutôt que le tuer ? mais c'était un enlèvement…Il avait été kidnappé ! Il n'en revenait pas… Ça, il leur ferait payer à ces saletés d'emplumés ! On ne kidnappe pas impunément Lloyd Irving !

Oh quel mal de tête ! Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Bon, il avait été désarmé. Déjà, ça voulait dire qu'ils le tenaient pour un danger potentiel tant qu'il avait ses glaives. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait finalement que très moyennement vu qu'il ne voyait aucun moyen de sortir d'ici !

« Ohé, y a quelqu'un, appela-t-il. »

Ce qui était surtout énervant, c'est qu'il n'y avait ni portes ni fenêtres dans son lieu de détention. Alors comment pourrait-il savoir où il était ?

« Ohé ! Bon, je vais continuer de crier jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. Je vous préviens, je ne me lasse pas vite. En fait, je ne me lasse pas du tout… OK, si vous le prenez comme ça, je vais vous raconter ma vie. Je ne sais pas précisément quand je suis né, mais ma mère était une humaine enfermée dans une ferme humaine du Cruxis en tant que cobaye pour le projet Angélus… Donc, c'était à moitié un ange. Quant à mon père, c'était l'un des quatre séraphins d'Yggdrasill. Mais c'est un nain du nom de Dirk qui m'a élevé. Bon, après la suite, ça devient un petit peu trop personnel pour que je le raconte à des personnes que je n'ai jamais vues. Vous savez qu'il n'y a toujours personne ici ? »

Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement à bout de souffle et hors d'haleine. Il s'arrêta de hurler, s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Bien que ça ne serve absolument à rien, ça lui permettait de ne pas voir les ténèbres de sa cellule. Il fermait les yeux pour arriver à se créer une sphère d'obscurité rassurante. Il était vraiment très mal barré : il ne savait où il était, ni comment il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici ! Il se demandait si les autres ne lui en voulaient pas trop pour sa disparition, qui aurait pu être évitée si seulement il avait attendu que tout le monde soit levé !

Ça faisait déjà dix jours que Lloyd avait disparu. Même en mettant tous les espions de Mizuho sur le pied de guerre, on n'en avait pas retrouvé la moindre trace. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun lieu sur terre qui leur soit inconnu.

« On ne sait toujours pas où il est, dit Sheena, découragée et au bord des larmes. »

Elle allait tous les jours voir Orochi qui servait d'intermédiaire entre les informateurs et la jeune femme. Il la tenait au courant de tout, même des événements qui pouvaient paraître anodins au premier abord.

« Ça va faire huit jours qu'on a lancé les recherches. Tous les endroits où l'on peut trouver une trace humaine à dix kilomètres aux alentours ont été fouillés à plusieurs reprises… »

« Alors il est à un endroit où il n'y a aucun être humain, dit Régal, très calme. »

« C'est déjà un indice, dit Zélos. Même si c'est très mince, ça réduit notre champ de recherche ! »

« Je ne vais pas demander aux gens de Mizuho d'aller se perdre dans les petits recoins de ce monde pour ça. Ils ont d'autres priorités avec les opposants au pouvoir tésséha'lliens qui multiplient les attentats. Il faut aussi les surveiller, et pour le moment, c'est ça leur tâche prioritaire… »

« Qui a parlé de mettre tes chiens de chasse sur sa trace… Non, on va partir à sa recherche nous-même, dit Zélos, sur le ton de la conversation la plus bénigne qui soit; on regarde sur une carte où tes espions n'ont pas cherché et on y va… »

« En priant pour qu'il n'ait pas été emmené à Derris-Kharlan, dit Préséa. »

« On va commencer par la terre ferme et on ira dans les étoiles plus tard… »

« Comment, demanda Sheena à Zélos qui commençait à s'improviser stratège de la bande. »

« Un problème à la fois, voulez-vous. »

« Je trouve ta notion de problème contestable. En ce moment, notre ami est peut-être à moitié mort… »

« Il est aussi à moitié vivant, répondit le grand roux, plus optimiste que jamais. »

Lloyd ne comptait plus les jours depuis lesquels il était enfermé. De temps en temps, une petite trappe s'ouvrait pour laisser passer de l'eau et de la nourriture. Au moins, ses geôliers ne voulaient pas qu'il meure de faim, ce qui était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

Il se sentait vraiment seul. Dans le fond, il n'avait jamais été seul… Il avait toujours vécu avec Dirk, et quand il n'était pas avec lui, c'est qu'il traînait avec Génis. Et là, il était seul depuis des jours et des jours, sans apercevoir la moindre trace de vie.

Il avait passé tout son temps à examiner les murs dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui pourrait lui donner une piste sur l'endroit où il était retenu. Ces murs étaient dans une matière étrange qu'il avait déjà vue auparavant. Aucun doute possible, c'était cette fameuse pierre créée durant la Guerre Antique pour parer aux attaques de magie-technologie, matière insensible aux attaques physiques et magiques. Et ben, il était pas sorti de l'auberge…

Il commençait à désespérer de revoir un jour la lumière du jour… À l'extérieur, nuits et jours se succédaient sûrement, mais Lloyd ne pouvait pas se rendre compte là où il était. Sa détention serait sûrement encore longue.

Après étude de la carte du monde, les compagnons de l'infortuné prisonnier avaient acquis la certitude que Lloyd était détenu au beau milieu d'un des deux déserts. Ils avaient donc commencé par le plus proche, c'est-à-dire le désert de Triet. La route leur avait pris deux jours, et ils avaient à peine commencé les recherches. Le temps était contre eux, et il semblait qu'une tempête de sable n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Ils commençaient à perdre espoir, d'autant que tous les autochtones leur disaient que ce serait une tempête d'une violence inouïe et que ce serait folie que de sortir par un temps pareil… Ils étaient donc restés à l'auberge de Triet le temps que la tempête se lève et passe. Ils ignoraient totalement le temps que ça allait prendre. Lloyd devrait encore attendre un peu pour sa libération.

Lloyd dormait d'un sommeil hanté par d'horribles cauchemars. Il entendit des bruits de vérins s'actionnant. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitamment. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur en face de lui et laissa passer un ange. Le nouvel arrivant saisit Lloyd sans ménagement et le traîna hors de sa cellule. A bout de forces, Lloyd ne pouvait pas lutter. Tous les couloirs étaient taillés dans la même matière qui avait le même aspect lisse et brillant que la plus pure des durites.

Les tournants se succédaient sans ménagement pour les jambes fatiguées du jeune homme. Il était soulagé de quitter sa prison mais aussi inquiet quant à ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite. Lloyd avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà parcouru l'équivalent de la longueur du Grand Pont de Tésséha'lla. Le silence était oppressant et il faisait toujours aussi chaud ! Cette installation était une véritable fournaise. Au moins, maintenant il savait où il était : une telle chaleur ne pouvait être due qu'à la puissance infernale d'Effreet. Il était dans la région de Triet… Au moins, s'il parvenait à s'échapper, il serait capable de regagner Isélia. S'il parvenait à s'échapper et là était tout le problème, dans l'évasion…

Après tant de temps à errer dans le complexe, Lloyd se posait des questions quant à ses dimensions. Ça devait être énorme, et pour passer inaperçu, forcément souterrain. Les couloirs devenaient de plus en plus larges et de plus en plus hauts. Après un bon moment de marche, ils parvinrent dans une salle où le dragon gardien de Mithos aurait pu facilement prendre un thé avec quelques-uns de ses amis. La couleur de la pierre avait changé… Ils n'étaient plus dans la partie cachot du complexe si noire, mais dans une partie aux tons bien plus clairs, du bleu pastel au plus pur des blancs. L'ange qui avait guidé Lloyd jusque-là disparut soudainement et il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Tout à coup, des dizaines de plaques du sol se rétractèrent à l'intérieur des murs, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une petite plateforme au milieu de la salle. Fort heureusement pour Lloyd, on l'avait laissé sur l'emplacement de la plateforme nouvellement formée. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, ainsi que le bruit si caractéristique du métal se frottant contre une surface lisse (un peu le même bruit que lorsqu'une épée sort de son fourreau). Puis la plateforme s'éleva à une telle vitesse que Lloyd en perdit l'équilibre. Elle s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était montée, dans une salle parfaitement à ses dimensions. Durant ses voyages, Lloyd en avait vu des ascenseurs, mais des comme ça jamais. Dans la nouvelle salle s'ouvrit une porte débouchant sur une autre salle puissamment éclairée par l'éclat rayonnant du soleil du désert. Il entra et se retrouva face à un ange.

« Je t'attendais, Lloyd Irving. »

La tempête faisait rage depuis bientôt une semaine et l'inaction pesait énormément sur les nerfs de nos amis.

Par ailleurs, ils préféraient largement s'éviter. La tension était à son comble et personne n'était épargné. Seule Préséa parvenait à garder un semblant de calme et pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de laisser elle aussi éclater sa fureur à la face du monde. Zélos et Sheena ne pouvaient vraiment plus se voir sans se lancer des remarques bien senties qui n'étaient plus un jeu mais un vrai moyen de blesser l'autre et de passer ses nerfs.

Il faut aussi dire que le vent soufflait tellement fort que c'était un bruit de fond perpétuel particulièrement usant. N'importe qui aurait perdu son calme en de pareilles conditions. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la tempête n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se calmer et allait sans doute encore durer une petite dizaine de jours. Vu les quantités astronomiques de sable charriées par le vent déchaîné, il n'était ni prudent ni permis d'ouvrir les fenêtres ou les volets, et la lumière du jour était absente de leur vie depuis le début de la tempête, il y a 8 jours environ. Même Zélos l'optimiste commençait à douter de retrouver Lloyd en bonne santé. Ça faisait déjà une vingtaine de jours qu'il avait disparu.

La routine commençait à s'installer. Chacun avait un horaire pour quitter sa chambre et aller manger et tous déployaient tous les efforts possibles pour que leurs plages horaire ne se croisent jamais…

Ainsi, il leur fallu bien deux jours pour se rendre compte que Colette avait disparu. En vérité, ce fut Sheena qui s'en rendit compte car elle n'entendait plus les pleurs de Colette tous les soirs en allant se coucher. En entrant dans la chambre, elle la trouva ouverte et une couche de sable était répandue partout sur le sol; elle rameuta tout le monde. Un tel événement secoua tant leurs petites habitudes qu'elle ne pensa même pas à décocher un regard méchant à Zélos quand il entra. Tout était redevenu comme avant, Colette disparue, le groupe resserrait ses liens, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

« Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller, gémit Sheena en se tordant les mains. »

« Ça, ce n'est pas trop difficile à deviner, répondit Zélos. »

« Elle est partie chercher Lloyd, finit Préséa à sa place. »

« Elle est folle, c'est bien trop dangereux ! »

« Et depuis quand le danger nous arrête, répliqua Zélos aux lamentations de la ninja. Non, elle nous a ouvert les yeux… Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend ici… Il est temps de se prendre par la main et de partir… »

« Dans la tempête, dit Sheena, sceptique. »

« Sylphe pourra bien faire quelque chose pour nous. »

«C'est d'accord…Allons-y »

Sous les protestations de tous les habitants de Triet, ils sortirent de l'auberge. Sheena invoqua Sylphe pour former autour d'eux un bouclier contre le vent chaud et destructeur ; Ainsi ils pouvaient avancer sans faire attention à la tempête qui faisait rage tout autour d'eux. Ils se mirent à la recherche des deux anges portés disparus.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

«C'est moi qui pose les questions, répondit l'ange. »

Le regard de Lloyd s'attarda sur l'occupant de la salle. C'était un ange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur. Son visage était fin, presque féminin. Ses oreilles pointues trahissaient son appartenance à la race elfique. Ses yeux trahissaient des desseins aussi sombres qu'eux. Il avait des mains fines, habituées aux travaux de haute précision ou aux arts magique, Lloyd n'arrivait pas à trancher.

«OK, posez les questions si ça vous chante… De toute manière, si vous pensez que je vais répondre après ce que vous m'avez fait subir… »

« Oh, mais ça, ce n'était encore rien, dit l'ange avec un sourire carnassier. »

«Vous savez, moi je déteste être seul, alors vous pouvez difficilement me faire pire… »

« Vous croyez… Nous verrons bien ! Après tout, peut-être n'aurais-je pas à utiliser la manière forte, dit-il d'une voix douce qui correspondaient bien à son physique, mais pas à ces intentions. »

Tout à coup, des liens surgirent des murs et enserrèrent Lloyd qui se retrouva collé contre la pierre froide avant d'avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Les sangles semblaient du genre à se resserrer pour un rien et ainsi à l'étouffer comme un pitoyable moucheron.

Une fois Lloyd attaché, une plaque du mur pivota jusqu'à se retrouver parallèle au sol. La table était jonchée d'instruments dont Lloyd ne voulait absolument pas connaître l'usage:toute une collection de tenailles, de lames en tout genre, de fouets et de produits de la magie-technologie dont l'usage n'était pas forcément évident au premier regard, mais dans tous les cas, ça semblait douloureux.

«J'ai là tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour savoir tout ce que je veux. Mais ce serait tout de même bien plus agréable pour vous si vous me disiez directement ce que je veux savoir. »

« Vous savez être très persuasif ! Bon, on va voir ce que je peux faire. »

«J'étais sûr que vous coopéreriez. Dites-moi comment on peut aller sur Derris-Kharlan ! »

« Mais je n'en sais rien… »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

« Non, non, je vous le jure… »

« On ne jure que devant Dieu ! »

L'ange saisit l'une de tenailles de la table et par une incantation la chauffa à blanc. Puis il s'approcha de Lloyd. Tous les habitants de la cité souterraine entendirent le jeune homme hurler.

Colette était partie un matin. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'attendre. En plus tous les autres passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à chercher des solutions pour sauver Lloyd… En temps normal, ce n'était pas une tempête qui les aurait arrêtés. Alors elle était allé chercher son ami, seule. Elle en était bien capable après tout, c'était un ange et elle ne craignait ni la faim, ni la soif, ni le sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un ange qu'on ne peut pas se perdre. Ça faisait une journée entière qu'elle errait dans le désert pour chercher son chemin. Même en volant, elle ne parvenait à trouver aucun point de repère.

Elle arriva à distinguer au loin de vieilles ruines. Si c'était le temple d'Effreet, elle parviendrait à rejoindre Triet et ses amis. Et sinon… Elle aurait toujours un abri contre la tempête qui n'avait pas faibli depuis son départ. Elle se dirigea vers celles-ci. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle trouva que les ruines étaient encore plus massives et imposantes que le temple du feu. Au moins, elle aurait facilement de l'ombre pour échapper au cagnard du désert. C'était tout de même plus que surprenant qu'elle et ses compagnons n'aient jamais remarqué ce complexe lorsqu'ils survolaient le désert. C'est vrai que le tourisme n'était pas leur principale préoccupation à l'époque mais tout de même, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir les hauts murs de pierre noire.

Il n'y avait aucune ouverture visible sur la façade qui semblait irréelle tant elle était lisse. On ne voyait aucune jointure dans le bâtiment comme s'il avait taillé dans un seul gigantesque bloc. Le monument se dressait insensible aux outrages du temps et du climat.

On ne sentait aucune aspérité sur la pierre qui était aussi brillante que du diamant sous les reflets du soleil de midi. C'était comme si la pierre irradiait la lumière et que le soleil n'avait aucun effet sur le mirage de pierre. Si elle n'avait pas été convaincue que les dieux n'existaient pas, elle aurait vu ici une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs. Il était impossible que les murs qu'elle effleurait de sa main aient pu être construits par une quelconque main humaine. Comme elle était absorbée dans la contemplation de son incroyable trouvaille, elle n'entendit pas l'ange qui s'approchait discrètement dans son dos.

Quand l'ange récupéra le corps inanimé de la jeune fille dans ses bras, une porte s'ouvrit dans la bâtisse pour le laisser entrer. Colette n'avait vu que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Lloyd n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il puisse avoir aussi mal. Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de sa peau avait été transpercée par une lame chauffée à blanc, ce qui n'était peut-être pas si éloigné que ça de la réalité.

Le pire dans sa situation, c'est qu'il avait dit la vérité à son cruel tortionnaire. S'il avait su, il lui aurait menti. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !

Bah, il fallait aussi voir les bons côtés de sa situation… Il n'était plus seul dans sa cellule. Mais ce n'était pas dans son état qu'il irait discuté avec n'importe qui. Même le fait de garder les yeux ouverts lui causait une souffrance intolérable.

« N'essaie pas de bouger ! Tu n'es pas en état pour ça. »

C'était une voix à la fois douce et autoritaire et qui lui semblait étrangement familière. Il lui était complètement impossible de répondre tant la douleur était intense. Et dire qu'il pensait avoir eu mal lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la première fois entre les murs sombres qui constituaient désormais son environnement quotidien.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en tirer ? dit un jeune garçon. »

« J'en suis certaine. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas le soigner ?»

« Je n'en ai plus le pouvoir… »

_Qui êtes-vous ?_voulait-il demander ; mais il n'en avait pas la force.

« Repose-toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant Lloyd. »

Comment connaissaient-ils son nom ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas en état de comprendre. Il perdit connaissance et ce fut à nouveau le noir complet.

Sheena commençait à perdre espoir. D'abord, c'était Lloyd qui se faisait enlever et maintenant c'était Colette qui était portée disparue. Zélos tentait tout pour la dérider, mais même lui doutait, et sa bonne humeur s'estompait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Préséa était toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais on sentait dans toutes ses actions qu'elle aussi se faisait du souci pour les deux jeunes gens. Le désert était vaste et leur recherche s'éternisait. La tempête s'était désormais calmée et l'étendue tranquille de la plaine de sable s'étendait à perte de vue tout autour de nos compagnons. Ils avaient monté leur campement à un jet de pierre des ruines du temple d'Effreet. Pendant que les autres dormaient, Sheena avait quitté sa tente et s'était assise sur une des pierres volcaniques qui racontaient à qui savait les faire parler toute la longue histoire du désert de Triet.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un ciel aussi étoilé de toute sa vie. Des myriades et des myriades d'étoiles offraient au ciel de saphir un éclat pouvant rivaliser avec la lueur de l'astre solaire. Malgré tous ses efforts, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à repérer ne serait-ce que la moindre étoile ou la moindre constellation. L'éclat de la lune, si douce et si apaisante, était masqué par l'aura insolente de Derris-Kharlan, qui à elle seule monopolisait tout un secteur de la voûte céleste.

Elle entendit le sable crisser derrière elle. Elle se retourna brandissant ses armes.

« Oh, du calme ! »

« Zélos, soupira-t-elle. Tu m'as… »

« …fait peur ? »

« Surprise, finit-elle, pour ne pas être prise au dépourvu par l'élu de Tésséha'lla. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Sûrement la même chose que toi… J'aime contempler la lumière des étoiles ! »

« Tiens donc, je ne te savais pas aussi romanesque ! »

« Tu apprendras bien vite que je peux parfois être plein de surprises…. Si on se laisse surprendre ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, je pourrais me laisser tenter, pouffa-t-elle. »

Puis reprenant son sérieux, elle se tourna vers le grand roux aux yeux bleus. Il peut parfois être attentionné, se surprit-elle à penser.

«Je suis absolument certain, continua le jeune homme, que tu n'aurais pas ce regard-là si tu te contentais de regarder les étoiles… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point ? »

« Je… je ne suis pas inquiète, pas du tout, bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant et détournant la tête pour que Zélos ne la voie pas comme ça. Enfin, si, peut-être un petit peu… je me fais du souci pour Lloyd, c'est tout ! »

« À mon avis, il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul et on va le retrouver en pleine forme ! »

«Mais, et Colette ? »

« Elle a beau être maladroite, elle sait tout de même se défendre. Tu n'as pas à te faire du souci pour eux… Ils sont grands après tout ! »

« Tu as raison… »

« Zélos Wilder a toujours raison ! »

« Eh ! depuis quand parles-tu de toi à la troisième personne, le taquina-t-elle.»

« Je trouve que ça fait classe, c'est pour ça ! »

« Moi, je trouve que ça fait prétentieux… »

« OK, alors je vais arrêter... »

«Oui, il vaudrait mieux. »

Et cette nuit-là, sous la pâle lumière d'un timide clair de lune, Sheena découvrit une facette de Zélos dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence : celle d'un garçon prévenant et charmant de sympathie. Cette nuit-là sonna le glas de l'amitié entre Zélos et Sheena, mais présida également aux prémices d'un grand amour.


	7. Terreur

Lorsque Lloyd reprit enfin connaissance, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est vérifier s'il était entier. A priori, oui, si ce n'est les entailles profondes d'un doigt qui dessinaient des sillons sanguinolents sur ses avant-bras. Puis il dut remettre en place ses doigts qui avaient été démis à grands renforts de larges tenailles. Ses tempes résonnaient d'une douleur sourde, dernière séquelle d'une tentative pour entrer magiquement dans son esprit. Il se sentait encore très faible et toutes ses blessures n'étaient pas cicatrisées : il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il laissa derrière lui une traînée rougeâtre en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. La souffrance intolérable que lui causait ses plaies à peine refermées le décida à s'asseoir et à méditer puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il était en état de faire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas la moindre idée du moyen d'aller à Derris-Kharlan, et qu'il avait été torturé pour rien. Enfin, comme disait quelqu'un, il ne se rappelait plus qui, la souffrance n'est jamais vaine… Mouais, il n'en était vraiment pas convaincu…

Les souvenirs des journées précédentes lui revenaient peu à peu. Il était sûr que pendant qu'il était étalé par terre sans conscience, il avait entendu des voix… Mais il était à nouveau seul. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La logique voulait qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui !

La colère monta à nouveau en lui, lié au sentiment d'impuissance qui se terrait en lui depuis déjà bien longtemps. Le coup que Lloyd porta à l'insolente muraille arracha un cri au jeune homme et fit chanter à la pierre une seule note, dont la fréquence suivait l'onde de choc qui se propageait à présent dans tous les murs de la pièce. Il fallait absolument que le jeune homme remette la main sur ses glaives. Une fois les deux épées élémentaires ceintes à nouveau à ses côtés, il ferait payer à ces emplumés toutes les souffrances qu'il avait du enduré.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Si encore il savait pourquoi on le retenait prisonnier ici ou ce qu'on lui voulait… Et pourquoi vouloir accéder à Derris-Kharlan… Il y avait déjà largement assez d'exsphères sur terre.

Ou alors il y avait autre chose à Welgaia et ça expliquerait pourquoi Kratos voulait absolument retourner sur la cité glacée : pour protéger ce quelque chose. Mais l'idée que son père ait pu échouer lui était si désagréable et inimaginable que Lloyd rangea cette hypothèse dans un des recoins obscurs de son esprit et l'oublia aussi vite qu'il l'avait eu.

Pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'intriguait vraiment, c'était ces voix qu'il avait entendues. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer si elles étaient vraies ou pas… Il les avait peut-être rêvées, ou peut-être était-ce un ancien souvenir remonté à la surface…

La douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes à cet instant lui rappela fort aimablement que dans son état, il serait probablement plus sage de se reposer que de se creuser la tête. Le jeune homme lui obéit gentiment et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves et à moitié comateux.

Alors que Colette était subjuguée par la beauté et la majesté de l'édifice qui se dressait devant elle, les anges s'approchaient doucement d'elle. La jeune fille ne les entendit pas arriver et ne leur opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'ils s'emparèrent d'elle tant elle était surprise de les voir apparaître comme cela en plein désert.

Les deux êtres à la carrure imposante la traînèrent sans difficulté aucune dans les entrailles de la cité souterraine.

La jugeant inoffensive, ils se contentèrent de la désarmer, de la ligoter et de la jeter dans une pièce sombre. Elle était restée consciente tout ce temps.

Grâce à ses sens angéliques, elle entendit ses geôliers mais au travers de l'épaisse porte en pierre(il fallait dire que ce n'était pas la discrétion qui les étouffait).

« A ton avis, ils viendront lui rendre visite quand, les jumeaux maléfiques, dit l'un d'une voix de basse. »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais, pour elle, j'espère le plus tard possible, répondit son compagnon d'une voix flûtée. »

« Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'ils se déplacent pour ça. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'une gamine pourrait nous apporter… »

« Cette gamine, comme tu dis, elle possède une exsphère très puissante… c'est une source potentielle de mana qui nous permettra sûrement de remettre en route de nouvelles sections du complexe. Mais des fois qu'elle soit plus coopérative que l'autre, ça vaut quand même le coup de l'interroger ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça… Au fait, tu sais comment ça avance ,toi, l'entraînement et le recrutement des nouveaux… »

« Ouais, ils sont vraiment pas brillants… »

« C'est pas non plus ce qu'on leur demande ! Et puis en plus à chaque fois qu'on a des éléments brillants, il y a forcément quelque chose qui va pas et ça nous attire toujours d'énormes problèmes… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne te souviens plus de la dernière fois. »

« Si, bien sûr, mais maintenant qu'on a suffisamment de puissance pour tenir les deux éveillés en même temps, ça n'arrivera plus ! »

« A moins qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un d'incroyablement puissant ! »

« Arrête, personne n'est capable de vaincre les Anciens… »

« On sait jamais… »

« Tu te fais du mouron pour rien… Faut te changer les idées ! »

« Mouais, t'as sûrement raison. »

Puis il y eut un long silence que seuls les battements du cœur de Colette venaient interrompre. La discussion qu'elle venait d'épier la remplissait de perplexité : de quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ? Les liens qui lui enserraient les poignets commençaient à la blesser et les premières crampes se faisaient sentir. Elle appréhendait déjà le moment où elle retrouverait sa liberté de mouvement. Mais en réalité, elle s'inquiétait surtout de savoir si Lloyd était au même endroit qu'elle et si oui, s'il avait été mieux traité qu'elle. Elle se mit à prier de toute son âme pour le retrouver indemne.

L'odyssée de nos quatre autres compagnons était une véritable traversée du désert, dans tous les sens qu'on peut donner à cette expression. Chaque pas qu'ils faisaient affaiblissait un petit peu plus l'espoir de retrouver leurs deux amis. Le désert était si vaste et, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer Zélos, il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait plus au désert qu'une autre partie de ce désert. L'absence de points de repère les empêchaient même de savoir si, oui ou non, ils tournaient en rond.

Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et l'aide des esprits volants, les recherches n'avançaient pas et ils durent bien vite se rendre à l'évidence: eux aussi, ils s'étaient perdus. Ils ne savaient même plus d'où ils venaient et n'avait aucun moyen de retourner à Triet chercher de l'aide. Heureusement, si l'on pouvait trouver un bon côté à leur situation, la tempête de sable s'était arrêtée.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes perdus, dit Préséa le plus simplement du monde, alors que l'évidence crevait les yeux. »

« Tu es sûre, répliqua Sheena, acerbe et de fort méchante humeur. »

« Maintenant oui, vu que ça fait déjà 15 fois qu'on passe devant ce rocher en moins d'une journée… »

« Alors là, tu m'impressionnes, ma petite Préséa ! Comment est-ce que tu parviens à différencier les cailloux ? »

« Pour celui-là, c'est facile… C'est le seul où quelqu'un est assis dessus ! »

« Quoi ! répondirent les trois autres en chœur. »

Zélos scruta l'horizon, en vain. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'air ébahi de Régal et le regard soupçonneux de Sheena lui appris bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne rien voir.

« Tu..tu en sûre, demanda le grand roux, doutant sérieusement de la santé mentale de Préséa. »

« Oui. »

La jeune fille s 'approcha et s'assit au pied du rocher, comme si elle répondait à un appel invisible. La scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux de Zélos avait un côté surréaliste : Préséa parlait mais personne ne lui répondait ou, tout du moins, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait.

Pour Préséa, la scène était d'une banalité affligeante. Sur le rocher était assis un garçon aux cheveux violets ébouriffés et aux yeux de la même couleur. Il souriait comme si rien n'était plus normal pour lui que de s'asseoir sur un rocher en plein milieu du désert.

« Eh bien, il t'en faut du temps pour t'arrêter toi ! »

Préséa resta muette de stupeur. Sa voix n'était pas du tout assorti à son physique : elle était grave et virile, et semblait contenir tout le calme du monde ;elle était à la fois dérangeante et apaisante.

« Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?demanda-t-elle. »

« Mais à qui parles-tu, Préséa, dit Régal, d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension. »

« Taisez-vous, leur intima la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. »

Ses compagnons étaient bien trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit, alors ils la laissèrent faire.

« Bah, tu crois que c'est vraiment important qui je suis ! »

« Oui. Ne serait-ce que quand je parlerai de vous à mes amis. »

« Ah oui, tes amis… Ceux-là même qui te prennes pour une folle parce que tu parles toute seule ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh oui, tu es la seule à pouvoir me voir et c'est bien normal… »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Tu n'es pas la seule ici, intervint Zélos avec la fâcheuse impression de manquer quelque chose d'important. »

« Puis que tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, je suis Diablos… »

« Quoi ! Non, c'est impossible… »

« Et pourtant si ! Réfléchis un peu, c'est plutôt logique, tu es la seule à pouvoir m'entendre ou à pouvoir me voir… Comme pour le murmure des armes maudites ! Tu comprends mieux maintenant… les armes t'ont choisie comme unique interlocuteur… »

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu es? »

« Veux-tu plutôt avoir toute mon histoire ou savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« La voilà la bonne question, Cugi… »

« Cugi !l'interrompit-elle. »

« C'est le titre de la personne qui contrôle les armes… mais ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, la raison de ma présence ici. Eh bien, je suis là pour t'aider… »

« Je ne vois pas comment . »

Préséa se releva et tourna les talons.

« En te parlant de ce que tu cherches et en te disant où retrouver tes amis ! »

Elle s'arrêta et revint à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant.

« Enfin, tu es raisonnable, dit-il un sourire insolent au coin des lèvres. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Enfermés dans la cité fantôme ou cité perdue… c 'est comme on veut ! »

« Pourquoi l'appelle-t-on la cité fantôme ? »

« Parce qu'elle a disparu sous les sables du désert alors que les deux mondes étaient séparés, et que depuis elle n'a plus refait surface jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

« Si c'est une cité, on doit pouvoir la trouver facilement. »

« Détrompe-toi, seuls les élus peuvent la trouver et je ne vois personne dans votre groupe qui y soit destiné… »

« Alors ? »

« Alors tu pourras la retrouver si tu parviens à savoir où elle était il y a quatre mille ans. Elle n'a pas bougée depuis… »

« Mais c'est impossible… »

« A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible. »

Et Diablos disparut dans un tourbillon de sable.

« Vous.. Vous n'avez absolument rien entendu, ni rien vu ? demanda Préséa troublée. »

« Absolument rien, dit Régal en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave… je sais où trouver Lloyd et Colette. »

Colette ne sentait plus ses jambes qui étaient enserrées par les liens depuis trop longtemps. Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient, elle en était sûre. La porte s'ouvrit ne laissant passer qu'une lumière crépusculaire et deux personnes.

Ce n'étaient pas des anges : l'un avait des ailes membraneuses et l'autre des ailes de plumes noires.

Mais l'un comme de l'autre dégageait une aura d'une puissance infinie, qui semblait aspirer toute la lumière et les joies environnantes. Les visages des nouveaux arrivants étaient à la fois beaux et terribles, effrayants. Leurs visages étaient parfaitement semblables, avec de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux vairons(noir et bleu), un menton carré et un sourire carnassier et sans joie. Ils manquaient à leurs yeux l'étincelle de vie qui était synonyme d'une âme. Une terrible angoisse emplissait à présent les entrailles de la petite blonde.

Le bruit de leurs pas sur la pierre dure et nue du sol était aussi effrayant que les trompettes de l'Apocalypse.

Celui aux ailes de chauve-souris s'approcha d'elle et une langue fourchue darda hors de sa bouche :

« Si vous répondez à nos questions, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal… Dans le cas contraire, nous serons obligés de sévir… »

Colette eut l'impression de défaillir devant la terreur indicible qui la glaçait à présent. Elle ne parvint qu'à peine à balbutier un « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

«Ressaisissez-vous ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse qui résonnait comme le tonnerre qui déchirait les paisibles nuits d'été. Bien, jeune ange, qui servez-vous ? »

« Per..personne. »

Colette fut surprise par la voix terrorisée et suraïgue qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Vraiment…Alors qui vous a faite ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas ! »

C'était à présent l'hystérie qui perçait sous sa voix. La peur lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Je vais poser ma question autrement, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse qui ne le rendait que plus effrayant encore, si c'était possible. Qui vous a implanté ce cristal ? »

Sa main aux doigts déliés saisirent le collier où était serti le cristal du Cruxis. Le cœur de Colette se mit à battre plus fort que jamais et elle avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

« Le.. le Cruxis. »

« Quoi ! »

C'était le deuxième, l'ange aux ailes noires qui était intervenu. Il continua :

« Alors c'est cette bande de dégénérés qui nous a tout volé ! »

« Nous le savions déjà, lui répondit son pendant à la langue de serpent. »

« Non…non. »

Elle ne savait même plus à quoi elle disait non, elle savait juste que si celui aux ailes noires se rapprochait plus elle deviendrait folle. Il fit un pas de plus.

« Où se terrent-ils ? »

« Ne vous approchez pas, hurla-t-elle complètement prise de panique. »

« Vous avez peur…Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que la peur ! »

Et un rire terrible secoua les deux êtres.

Ce fut un cri qui fit sortir Lloyd de son état d'apathie.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! »

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui avait poussé ce cri déchirant.

Colette…

Comment osaient-ils porter la main sur elle ! La colère envahit le jeune homme.

« Vous ne la toucherez pas, hurla-t-il. »

Il se précipita de toutes ses forces contre la muraille qui le retenait prisonnier. Au moment du choc, son exsphère se mit à briller avec un éclat qui aurait pu éclipser l'astre solaire. Un craquement retentit et une fissure brisa le mur en deux qui s'écroula sans un bruit comme dans un rêve.

Lloyd ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait… Il se retrouva à déambuler dans le complexe se dirigeant obstinément vers un point. Quant à ceux qui osaient s'interposer, malheur à eux…

Les ailes déployées, il était comme un ange de la mort en pleine moisson d'âmes. Ce n'était plus du sang mais une haine et un pouvoir sans limites qui lui coulait à présent dans les veines.

Il arriva bien vite dans une petite pièce. Il ne vit qu'une chose.. Au beau milieu de la pièce, deux épées : l'une brillant comme le feu infernal et l'autre scintillant comme les hauts glaciers. Il remit les glaives matériels dans les fourreaux qui leur étaient destinés et se précipita à l'extérieur pour secourir son amie.

Un escadron de quatre anges tentèrent de lui barrer le chemin. Les épées sifflèrent et les coups pleuvèrent. Le jeune homme s'était transformé en une tornade d'acier qui ne laissait aucun survivant derrière elle.

Les escaliers succédaient aux couloirs, eux-mêmes succédant à d'autres escaliers.

«Eloignez-vous ! »

La voix se faisait à la fois plus proche et plus pressante, il y était presque.

« Alerte rouge : le prisonnier s'est échappé. Mise en route du système d'alarme principal. »

La cité toute entière tremblait mais peu lui importait, il n'y avait que Colette qui comptait.

Il tomba face à face avec les deux êtres aux ailes noires, qui avaient décidés que Lloyd représentait un plus gros danger que Colette.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! »

« Mais on ne lui a rien fait… »

Il vit derrière eux, dans la cellule le corps de Colette agité de sanglots et de tremblements.

« Espèces d'enfoirés ! »

Il se précipita sur eux, les armes à la main.

« Tu crois vraiment que dans ton état il est sage de te battre. »

Celui à la langue de serpent mit juste sa main en barrage, mais le coup fut l'un des plus douloureux que Lloyd ne s'était jamais pris.

« Pitoyable… Et tu es soi-disant un grand guerrier ! »

Et ils s'éloignèrent le laissant tordu de douleur et perdant dans son sang par ses blessures béantes et nouvellement réouvertes.

Il parvint à se relever et s'avança clopin-clopant vers son amie.

« Colette.. Colette ! »

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Ca va ? »

« Lloyd, oh Lloyd, comme je suis heureuse de te voir. »

Elle se précipita dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne put amortir le choc et tomba à la renverse. L'ange blond pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule, mais, et il en était heureux, c'étaient des larmes de soulagement.

« Ca va aller maintenant, je suis là, et ils ne pourront plus rien te faire. »

Il parvint à se remettre debout, non sans peine car Colette refusait de le lâcher.

La voix qu'il avait entendu après sa torture s'éleva à nouveau :

« Lloyd ! Attention, derrière toi ! »

Mais avec Colette dans ses bras et dans l'état dans lequel il était, il ne put se retourner à temps. Il fut saisi par la cheville et traîné en arrière par une force implacable. Il lâcha Colette qui hurlait de terreur devant la scène qui se tramait derrière lui. Il saisit ses glaives, prêt à n'importe quelle éventualité. Il se retourna de manière à être sur le dos et à faire face à son ennemi.

« Alors ton gugus invisible t'a dit le plus simplement du monde que si on savait où elle était il y a quatre mille ans, on pourrait retrouve la cité perdue sans peine ! »

Zélos n'en revenait pas. Sheena et régal non plus d'ailleurs, mais ils étaient beaucoup moins expressifs que le grand roux.

« C'est ça ! »

« Parfait, on n'a plus qu'à remonter dans le temps… Après tout, c'est quelque chose qu'on fait tous les jours. »

Il s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Et si… commença Sheena. »

« Si quoi, dit-il, la pressant. »

« J'ai une idée ! Si on ne peut pas remonter dans le temps, on peut voir ce qui s'est passé… »

« Comment, dit Régal. »

« La pierre du temps… En combinant les pouvoirs de Maxwell et d'Origin, nous n'aurons aucun problème à voir la région tel qu'elle était, même il y a si longtemps. »

« Ca, c'est une idée ! »

« Merci… »

« On n'a qu'à faire ça alors… »

« OK, j'y vais, dit la jeune femme. J'en appelle au Roi des esprits et au Seigneur de la matière … venez à moi, Origin et Maxwell ! »


	8. Inferno

Lloyd pensait être paré à toute éventualité, mais en fait non… Il ne pensait même pas possible qu'une telle créature puisse exister. Les traits de la bête ne parvenaient pas à se fixer, comme si elle évoluait de seconde en seconde pour mieux faire face à la situation présente. En tout cas, elle était de taille impressionnante et le jeune homme comprenait mieux l'existence de salles aussi grandes que celle où il avait été torturé… c'était les salles de repos du chien de garde, et encore, Lloyd n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne s'y soit pas sentie à l'étroit. Chacun des mouvements du monstre semblait être en double, un peu comme si toutes ses apparences disparates ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur les mouvements qu'il y avait à faire. La seule chose sur laquelle la créature parvenait à se fixer, c'était sa gueule remplie d'énormes crocs faits pour déchirer la chair. Elle en avait trois rangées qui tournait dans sa gueule, telles des scies circulaires. Ses yeux rouges brillaient de haine et elle semblait avoir trouvé la proie idéale. La gorge de Lloyd se serra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était lui, la proie idéale…

Il n'avait pas beaucoup le choix. Il donna un grand coup du glaive de feu dans le tentacule qui le traînait vers l'effroyable mâchoire et la trancha net. Un hurlement d'outre-tombe qui semblait surgir des profondeurs de la terre déchira le silence horrifié qui s'était installé depuis le cri que Colette avait poussé en voyant l'immonde gardien(et Lloyd comprenait maintenant pourquoi). Il parvint à se remettre sur ses pieds mais il dut plonger au sol pour éviter le jet de bave verte d'aspect peu orthodoxe que la bête lui avait lancé. Il sut qu'il avait bien fait lorsqu'il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit un énorme trou dans le mur qui grésillait.

« Colette, ne reste pas là ! »

La jeune fille était restée pétrifiée de terreur. Elle ressemblait à une statue d'une blancheur déplacée au vu de l'environnement(que ce soit la grosse bête ou les flaques de sang que Lloyd avait laissé derrière lui en esquivant le monstre). Elle secoua la tête, sembla reprendre ses esprits et tourna les talons.

« Bon, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, on va pouvoir donner tout ce qu'on a dans le ventre, sale bestiole. »

Seul un grognement sonore lui répondit.

« T'es pas très causante… C'est pas grave. On y va… donne-moi tout ce que tu as ! »

Lloyd se mit à courir, esquivant les jets d'acide et les tentacules que lui lançaient la créature. Il sauta au dernier moment et atterrit à la base du crâne(faute de meilleure appellation) de la bête avec un superbe envol du faucon. Le sang noir de la créature coulait sur sa peau reptilienne et les lames étincelantes que Lloyd avait en main. Des énormes pattes griffues se précipitèrent sur le jeune brun. Il parvint à les esquiver d'extrême justesse et asséna au monstre par derrière un grand coup d'épée de glace qui parvint à peine à entamer l'épais cuir du monstre. Des grandes plaques de corne poussèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de la créature.

« Tu veux jouer à celui qui se fera pousser le plus de trucs sur le dos…OK, c'est parti ! »

Lloyd déploya ses ailes iridescentes qui éclairaient le couloir en lui donnant une ambiance spectrale et irréaliste. Il prit son envol et planta ses deux épées dans les yeux du monstre. Le sang gicla, il était froid, glacé… D'autres yeux poussèrent derrière le dos de Lloyd. Celui-ci, tout à sa joie naïve d'avoir aveuglé la créature de cauchemar ne vit pas venir l'espèce de dard de scorpion géant qui le transperça de part en part. Lloyd ne comprit ce qui lui était arrivé que lorsqu'il vit, sur le mur en face, un sang rouge carmin se mêler au sang noir et monstrueux. Il sentait toute son énergie le quitter alors que son sang goûtait sur le sol noir et lisse. Il tomba dans la flaque de son propre sang. Il vit les énormes mâchoires s'ouvrirent et s'approchaient de lui, prêtes à l'engloutir.. Il sentait le souffle chaud et fétide de la bête sur son visage. Alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure arrivée, il sentit une fois encore le sang glacé ruisseler sur son visage et il entendit la bête hurler de douleur et de fureur.

« Tu ne le toucheras pas sale bête ! hurla Colette. »

« Colette…gémit-il. »

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il regarda sa main, elle était couverte de sang.

_Je ne veux pas mourir ici, pas maintenant_, pensa-t-il.

La maigre étincelle de vie qui lui restait lui permit d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne vit qu'une tornade aux cheveux blonds qui s'était interposée entre lui et le monstre. Ses chakrams en main, ses ailes déployées, elle irradiait d'une lumière quasi-divine, qui semblait maintenir le monstre en respect qui ne voulait pas quitter ses douces ténèbres.

« Bête des enfers, créature ténébreuse, recule ou subis ma fureur. »

Colette était comme transfigurée, comme si une force supérieure parlait au travers de sa bouche, une force décidée et implacable. La créature avec un petit gémissement de chien battu recula dans l'ombre.

« Ca y est, c'est fini…Lloyd, regarde-moi. »

La petite étincelle de vie qui lui restait lui permit de relever la tête et de fixer la jeune fille.

« Colette…Merci…. »

« C'est toi qu'il faut remercier, sans toi je serais devenu folle de peur ! »

« Colette…derrière toi… »

La créature surgit hors de l'ombre, en bondissant griffes et crocs en avant.

« NON ! »

Ce hurlement avait surgi en même temps de la gorge de Lloyd et de Colette. Mais d'autres voix s'y étaient ajoutées.

« Aska, Luna, en avant ! »

Des grandes colonnes de lumière frappèrent le monstre. Un grand oiseau saisit Colette et Lloyd entre ses serres et les posa hors de portée du monstre. Une jeune femme blonde sur un croissant de lune fit surgir un gigantesque rayon de sa baguette. La bête se replia dans son obscurité.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

Lloyd et Colette levèrent la tête vers leur interlocuteur. Zélos leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Alors on est pas content de me voir… »

« Zé... Zélos ! »

« Et oui, ma petite Colette. On est tous partis à ta recherche après ton départ…. »

« Oh merci, merci à vous tous, dit la jeune fille des larmes dans les yeux et dans la voix. »

« Ouais, je crois qu'on vous doit une fière chandelle, dit Lloyd d'une voix fatiguée. »

« C'est normal…Après tout vous en auriez fait autant pour nous, dit Régal en venant se joindre à la conversation.. »

« C'est à ça que ça sert les amis, dit l'invocatrice en s'approchant des deux jeunes gens. »

« Merci, merci ! »

Colette pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Sheena. La joie de retrouver tous ses amis fit momentanément oublier à Lloyd la douleur qui sourdait dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux pour soulager ses yeux blessés par l'insolent éclat des deux esprits de la lumière. Il lui semblait qu'il renaissait à la vie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, les mouvements de ses compagnons semblaient se dérouler au ralenti. C'est alors qu'il entendit les mêmes voix que pendant son inconscience.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré une fois encore, Lloyd ! »

C'était la voix du garçon, d'un ton à la fois moqueur et admiratif que Lloyd reconnut en fin. Il vacilla sous le choc de la révélation…Génis ! Son meilleur ami était là, quelque part… Mais comment savoir où ? Et Raine était avec lui… Mais pourquoi, comment, depuis quand ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Génis, où es-tu ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint, et le mouvement semblait reprendre peu à peu sa vitesse normale.

« Génis ! Professeur ! appela-t-il de toutes ses forces. »

Mais une fois encore, rien ne lui répondit à part l'écho de sa voix sur la sombre et sinistre pierre des couloirs.

« Génis, réponds-moi si tu m'entends, je trouve pas ça drôle du tout… »

« Lloyd ! Lloyd ! »

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Génis et Raine n'étaient pas là et il était impossible qu'il ait pu les entendre. Une profonde lassitude et une profonde fatigue s'empara de tous ses membres. Il était si fatigué… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'on le laisse dormir en paix.

« Lloyd, reste avec nous ! Allez, tiens bon… »

Il n'y avait rien à tenir dans le fond. La torpeur s'empara de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne se rende compte. Les voix de ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus distantes et il avait de moins en moins mal. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

« Zélos, mais fais quelque chose ! »

Mais ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser tranquille ! Pour une fois qu'il était en paix avec lui-même. C'était comme si chacun des murs de son ancienne prison s'était mis à irradier d'une lumière quasiment céleste. Il se sentait plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'était donc ça la mort, la grande faucheuse. Ni plus ni moins qu'un simple envol, qu'un départ. Aucune douleur, aucune peine, tout cela lui semblait si futile désormais. Tout à coup, son ascension s'arrêta et il commença, lentement mais sûrement, à descendre.

« Laissez-moi partir, voulut-il hurler. »

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir…

« Mais laissez-moi partir… »

Son âme réintégra peu à peu son enveloppe charnelle et toute la douleur qui lui était lié. Il avait l'impression d'être si lourd et si pataud, et surtout il avait si mal.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser tomber, pas comme ça… »

Il parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à marmonner un faible « Je veux mourir…» que personne n'entendit, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ils étaient tous les cinq là, à le veiller. De grands sourires éclairaient leurs visages. Au moins, on se sentait aimé.

« Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda un Zélos étonnamment prévenant. »

« Ouais… »

« Remarque, ça pouvait difficilement aller moins bien ! »

Zélos parlait d'un être trop froid et trop détaché pour être honnête. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas le seul… Tous agissaient comme si Lloyd pouvait tomber en morceaux d'un moment à l'autre.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sheena. Colette n'a pas trop pu nous expliquer ce qui t'était arrivé. »

« Je préfère autant ne pas en parler. »

« D'accord, comme tu veux, répondit la jeune femme contrite. »

C'était vrai, il n'avait pas envie de parler et de revivre chaque moment de sa captivité… Tout ça, c'était des choses qu'il préférait oublier le plus vite possible. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une auberge et vu la lumière crue qui filtrait au travers du rideau, ils étaient à Triet. Mais même la flamboyante lumière du soleil semblait pâle par rapport à celle qui avait éclairé le chemin de sa mort. Il fut tout à coup prit d'une profonde lassitude et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lloyd ? demanda Colette d'une voix faible. »

« Rien… Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, répliqua-t-il acide. »

« On ferait peut-être mieux de te laisser, dit Régal, toujours prêt à arranger les choses. »

« C'est ça, laissez-moi.. Je préfère être seul ! »

Tous ses amis partirent un à un la tête basse, blessés par la réaction de leur ami. Il n'y en eut qu'un qui resta : Zélos. Lloyd se retourna et vit que l'élu était toujours là.

« J'ai dit que je préférais être seul ! »

« Peut-être, mais moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que tu ne m'as même pas remercié de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Le Lloyd que je connais, il ne nous aurait pas jetés dehors et il ne serait pas si sombre… Alors je me demande juste ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu changes à ce point, c'est tout. »

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, grommela Lloyd pour avoir la paix. »

« Je n'appelle pas ça de vrais remerciements… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, que je me jette à tes pieds pour te remercier ! »

Lloyd était sorti de ses gonds et hurlait à présent sur son ami. Non seulement c'était lui qui lui avait ôté le bonheur, mais en plus il exigeait d'être remercié pour ça ! Il n'en était pas question.

« Non, je veux juste que tu sois simplement honnête, avec nous et avec toi-même. »

« Tu veux de l'honnêteté, Zélos… je vais t'en donner. Je voulais mourir, j'aurais préféré mourir… mais vous, vous ne m'avez pas laissé partir ! J'avais le droit au repos et vous, vous me l'avez arraché ! J'étais heureux, oui, heureux et pour la toute première fois de ma vie ! Mais non, il ne fallait pas que je meure ! Il fallait que je vive… Et pour quoi ? Pourquoi, je te le demande… Parce que vous avez estimé qu'il valait mieux que je vive ! »

«Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'un jour quelqu'un nous a dit que toutes les vies avaient de la valeur, simplement parce qu'elles existaient…Qu'on pouvait mourir à tout moment, mais que quand on meure, c'est la fin… Et qu'il fallait que je vive parce que j'étais ton ami. Où sont passées toutes ces belles paroles ? Tu ne les aurais quand même pas oublié ! Alors écoute-moi bien, petit père. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie il y a un an; moi, j'en donne un à la tienne maintenant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir parce que tu es mon ami ! Et t'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts, parce que sinon, je viens te chercher en enfer pour te botter les fesses, c'est clair ! »

Lloyd sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Zélos avait raison, il avait oublié tout ce en quoi il croyait. Il sentit les larmes lui couler le long des joues.

« Je suis désolé, Zélos. Je suis désolé. »

Et il fondit en larmes. Zélos lui passa un bras autour des épaules, histoire de soutenir son ami.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave ! »

« Je suis désolé… »

Il pleura longtemps sur l'épaule de Zélos, il pleura pour oublier ses peines, pour oublier sa honte de s'être perdu lui-même et tout simplement parce que ça fait du bien de pleurer.

« Tu sais, Lloyd, c'est pas que tu n'es pas mon genre, mais je préfère quand même quand ce sont de filles super canons qui pleurent sur mon épaule… »

Après avoir bien pleuré, Lloyd redescendit avec son ami.

« Je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir traité si durement… »

« Les amis, ça se pardonne, c'est normal… »

« Moi, je pense qu'on ne pourra te pardonner que quand tu nous auras raconté ce qui s'est passé, dit Sheena d'un air malicieux. Allez, Lloyd, on t'écoute ! »

« Bon, comme vous voulez… On va essayer d'aller vite. Bon quand je suis allé voir mon père, j'ai trouvé la maison sens dessous dessus. J'ai entendu des bruits, je suis sorti, je l'ai cherché un peu partout dans la forêt pour savoir où il pouvait être et je l'ai trouvé dans une cage, encerclé par des anges ! Je me suis précipité à son secours, normal, mais ils étaient trop forts pour moi… »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que Dirk nous a dit, expliqua Régal. Et c'est ce qui nous a lancés à ta recherche au beau milieu du désert… »

« D'accord ! Je continue…Je suis resté enfermé un certain temps, voire un temps certain. Je n'ai vu personne et j'aurais largement préféré que ça continue comme ça… »

Lloyd sentit sa voix se briser… Il allait devoir fouiller dans ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua :

« Mais, un jour, quelqu'un est arrivé et m'a sorti de ma cellule. Il m'a traîné dans une autre salle et là, j'ai croisé le chemin d'un fou furieux… Mais… »

« Un fou furieux ? Comment ça ? »

« Il voulait savoir comment aller à Derris-Kharlan et était prêt à absolument tout pour le savoir…Enfin, j'aimerais autant ne pas trop m'étendre là-dessus. Bref, à un moment, j'ai entendu la voix de Colette et me suis précipité à son secours. Là-dessus, grosse bête très moche et puis vous êtes arrivés ! »

« C'est tout, demanda Préséa. »

Le souvenir de la voix de son meilleur ami revient à l'esprit de Lloyd.

« Non, il n'y a rien d'autre… »

Ça lui coûtait de devoir mentir à ses amis, mais il ne voulait qu'ils le prennent pour un fou…

« Au fait, Sheena, demanda Colette, comment êtes-vous parvenu à nous retrouver ? »

« Je me le demande encore… »

« C'est-à-dire, dit Lloyd pour encourager l'invocatrice à continuer. »

« Certes, tout ça c'est grâce à Préséa… Alors je vais la laisser vous raconter ! »

Lloyd fut pris d'un doute affreux quant aux talents de conteuse de Préséa.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, dit la fille aux cheveux roses. »

« Mais si, il y a plein de choses… Allons ma petite Préséa, laisse donc le grand Zélos raconter l'histoire. C'était un jour apparemment comme les autres et le cagnard du désert cuisait mes augustes et larges épaules… »

« Abrège, Zélos, lui commanda Sheena d'une voix sèche. »

« Bon, soit. Préséa s'est arrêtée et s'est mise à tailler la bavette avec un gars invisible qui lui a dit que si on parvenait à remonter dans le temps, on pourrait vous trouver, toi et Colette. Alors ma douce et voluptueuse Sheena (on entendit un grognement sonore venant de la direction de la Sheena en question) a utilisé les talents cachés de ses amis les esprits pour qu'on puisse voir le désert tel qu'il était pendant la guerre de Kharlan. Bon, ça a marché, sinon vous seriez déjà dans l'estomac de cette immonde grosse bête… Alors, c'est simple, il y a quatre mille ans, la cité était complètement émergée des sables du désert, donc pour la repérer, ça n'a pas été bien dur. »

« Attends un peu, l'interrompit Lloyd. La cité ! »

« Pour un truc qui couvrait presque la moitié du désert, je ne trouve pas que le terme soit exagéré… »

« Mais j'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc aussi énorme… Pourtant, quelque chose d'aussi grand sera forcément resté dans les annales, non ? »

« Probablement, dit Régal. Mais le gros problème, c'est que dans les légendes, ce ne sont pas les cités légendaires qui manquent. En plus, aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment un spécialiste en mythologie, alors nous aurons un mal de chien de retrouver à retrouver notre cité perdue dans le dédale des mythes de notre monde… L'idéal, ce serait de trouver quelqu'un qui connaisse par cœur les anciennes histoires ! »

«Bah, j'ai peut-être une idée, dit Lloyd. On pourrait demander au vieil elfe des gorges de Lathéon ! »

« Tu sais que quelquefois tu as des idées géniales, le félicita Zélos. »

« Tu parles d'une idée, grogna Zélos. »

«Je pouvais pas penser qu'on serait obligés de faire le voyage à pied, dit Lloyd pour se défendre. »

« De toute façon, toi penser, ce serait étonnant… »

«C'est pour ça que vous vous entendez su bien tous les deux, dit Sheena en passant. »

« Il y a un autre moyen, dit Préséa. »

« Lequel ? demanda Zélos, qui cherchait absolument un moyen pour ne pas traverser plus de la moitié du monde à pied. »

« A Asgard comme à Hima, il y a des services de location de dragons… »

« Mais… Mais il est hors de question que je voyage avec des bestioles qui sentent aussi mauvais ! s'indigna l'ancien élu de Tésséha'lla. »

« Enfin tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi, dit Sheena plus sarcastique que jamais. »

« Mais euh ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchante avec moi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux ! Vous êtes éreintants, soupira Régal. »

« Des dragons… Moi, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, dit Colette en souriant. Je suis certaine que ça va être très amusant, n'est-ce pas, Lloyd ? »

« Ouais, ça, c'est sûr ! J'adore monter sur les dragons…Ca monte, ça descend, et on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils vont faire… Il paraît que les plus taquins font même des loopings sans prévenir leur cavalier ! »

« Finalement, la marche à pied, ça a ses charmes, intervint Zélos. »

« Les dragons, c'est au moins aussi amusant que les baquets, conclut Colette. »

Régal et Zélos poussèrent en même temps un gros soupir qui en disait long sur leur avis quant aux voyages à dos de dragon ou dans des baquets.

Une fois arrivés à Asgard, ce fut Régal qui s'occupa de la transaction. Ils louèrent trois dragons. On se mit d'accord pour renvoyer les dragons une fois arrivés à destination. Les groupes se formèrent : sur le premier dragon, Lloyd monta avec Colette, sur le second, Régal prit Préséa en croupe et sur le dernier, Sheena se retrouva derrière Zélos. Le voyage fut long, très long, trop long même de l'avis de certains (pas celui de Lloyd et Colette en tout cas qui q'amusèrent comme des petits fous). Enfin, les trois équipages eurent tout le temps nécessaire pour bien discuter.

Premier groupe: Lloyd et Colette 

C'était Lloyd qui tenait les rênes, ce qui valait beaucoup mieux vu la maladresse désormais légendaire de Colette.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver, dit Colette. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, il y a peine une journée, on était dans cette cité si sordide, si sombre, et maintenant…On est là, à voler sous un ciel d'azur, libres comme l'air… »

«Moi, je trouve que c'est tant mieux… J'aime autant être ici, avec toi. »

« Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir qu'on soit ensemble, Lloyd. »

Lloyd sentit les bras de la jeune fille se resserrer autour de sa taille.

« Ouais, ensemble, dit-il à voix basse. »

Il se sentait étrangement bien quand Colette était près de lui. Il se sentait heureux, et n'en voulait plus le moins du monde à ses amis pour l'avoir ramené à la vie. C'était ça, la vraie vie, être avec les gens qu'on aimait, avec la femme qu'on aimait… Il respira profondément l'air pur. Tout était si agréable quand on était libre.

« Dis, Lloyd, c'est quand même bizarre… »

« Qu'est- ce qui a ? »

«Et bien, ça fait plusieurs fois que je me dis que c'est la fin, et que je ne te reverrai jamais. Et pourtant, je suis toujours là avec toi ! »

« A croire que c'est le destin… Mais je me ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'on ne soit jamais séparés et qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien!»

« Je le sais bien, dit-elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuya la tête sur le dos du jeune homme, ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Deuxième groupe: Régal et Préséa 

C'était le dragon de tête, mené par Régal, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait pris sur lui tout ce qui pouvait relever de l'intendance de ce périple. Préséa, quant à elle, s'assurait que le groupe ne quittait pas le cap.

« Les gorges de Lathéon sont-elles encore loin, Préséa? »

« Non, plus trop… »

« Ca va ? »

« Si, si. »

« Tu es encore troublée pour ce fameux informateur invisible ? On le serait à moins… Enfin si tu veux en parler, n'hésite surtout pas ! »

« Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il était réel. »

« Les indices qu'il nous a donnés l'étaient, eux. »

« Et s'il était vraiment là ? »

« Où est le problème ? »

« Et si les armes maudites voulaient encore m'utiliser et me manipuler pour causer du tort à mes amis! »

« Comme la dernière fois, nous t'aiderons ; justement parce que tu es notre amie, Préséa. »

« On s'approche de Lathéon. Je préviens les autres. »

Troisième groupe: Zélos et Sheena 

Ils avaient été les derniers à partir, vu le temps qu'ils leur avaient fallu pour se mettre d'accord sur qui conduirait. Par ailleurs, il n'était toujours pas d'accord, mais comme Zélos était malade à l'arrière, c'était lui qui tenait les rênes, même si Sheena était absolument convaincu que c'était une excuse pour conduire.

_Les hommes, tous les mêmes, _pensa-t-elle.

« La terre est superbe vue du ciel, tu ne trouves pas ?dit-elle. »

« Pas autant que toi, lui répondit en lui souriant. »

Elle tourna la tête pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir. Ca, c'était le genre de paroles qui faisaient toujours plaisir. Les dragons devant eux piquèrent et Zélos se fit un plaisir de les suivre. Sheena fut obligée de se cramponner à lui pour ne pas tomber (ce qui n'était pas forcément pour leur déplaire, ni à l'un ni à l'autre).

« Heureusement que le voyage est long, dit Zélos, sur le ton de la conversation la plus bénigne. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je peux passer plus de temps avec toi, en étant tout seuls tous les deux. »

« Oui, moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle en tournant son regard dans le ciel. »

« Mais pourquoi tu es toujours aussi méchante avec moi devant les autres ? »

« je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que j'ai peur de me dévoiler, peur d'être déçue, peur de montrer une faiblesse… »

« Aimer quelqu'un n'est pas une faiblesse, au contraire, c'est la plus grande des forces ! Et crois-moi, je n'ai encore jamais déçu une femme ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Voilà ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien dire, répliqua-t-elle avec colère. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

« Ce qui me prends, c'est que tu n'es qu'un Casanova. Combien de temps, dis-moi, avant que tu ailles voir ailleurs ? Combien de temps tiendront tes beaux serments ? On t'a trop entendu jurer un amour éternel, et à tant de femmes ! Comment pourrais-je te croire quand tu dis que tu m'aimeras toujours ? »

« Il faut parfois faire confiance aux gens. »

«Il n'est pas question de confiance, mais d'honnêteté ! A moins que ce ne soit un mot que tu as banni de ton vocabulaire, en même temps que fidélité ! »

« Mais calme-toi… »

« Non, je ne me calmerai pas, dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être tombée amoureuse d'un homme auquel je ne parviens pas à faire confiance ! »

Elle ne parvint pas à retenir tes larmes plus longtemps. Elles sanglota en silence, assise en croupe derrière l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui était responsable de ses pleurs. Elle le haïssait et l'aimait en même temps.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, dit-elle pour clore le débat si douloureux. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux. Comme à chaque fois, chacun avait le cœur brisé. Aucun des deux ne croyait vraiment à l'amour de l'autre, et le doute empoisonnait leur vie. Depuis la nuit dans le désert où ils avaient pu se parler en toute franchie, juste l'un avec l'autre, des sentiments forts les liaient. Mais ces sentiments oscillaient entre les sœurs ennemies que sont l'amour et la haine. Et pour se protéger d'un refus hypothétique de l'autre, ils fermaient leurs cœurs et n'osaient pas se déclarer. Pourtant il aurait suffi de trois mots pour débloquer la situation : un simple _Je t'aime_, venant de l'un ou de l'autre, aurait libéré leurs cœurs de la prison de glace dans laquelle ils s'enfermaient peu à peu. Des larmes pleins les yeux, Sheena tourna son regard vers le ciel, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque réconfort.

La lueur violacée de Derris-Kharlan flamboyait dans le crépuscule et les premières étoiles commençaient à scintiller dans le ciel d'azur. Bientôt le soleil laisserait sa place à sa maîtresse la lune dans une valse céleste et éternelle. Les lueurs du jour faiblissaient et les oiseaux se turent pour faire le deuil du jour qui mourrait devant leurs yeux. Préséa fit signe d'atterrir aux deux autres dragons. L'avantage de ces montures ailées, c'est qu'elles leur permettaient de se poser directement devant la maison du vieux conteur. Les six compagnons posèrent le pied au sol et regardèrent les dragons retourner d'où ils venaient. La lune pâle venait tout juste de se lever sur cette partie du monde. Lloyd frappa à la porte du vieil elfe qui parut très surpris lorsqu'il leur ouvrit la porte.

« On a besoin d'un renseignement, dit simplement Lloyd. On peut entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, faites donc… »

« Merci ! »

Ils franchirent tous la porte les uns après les autres.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Ils prirent tous place autour d'une grande table que leur indiquait leur hôte.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous amener à cette heure-ci dans un endroit pareil ? »

« En réalité, on voulait vous voir… »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais compris… Mais pourquoi ? »

« Euh… »

Lloyd se retrouva tout bête. Par où commencer ? Si le professeur avait été là, elle aurait su quoi faire, quoi dire… Mais Lloyd, lui, ne voyait absolument pas quoi faire. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Régal prit la parole en fait.

« Et bien, il nous est arrivé quelque chose d'assez incroyable et nous aimerions beaucoup que vous éclairiez nos lanternes et, croyez-moi, elles en ont besoin… »

« Que s'est-il passé? demanda le vieillard en se calant dans son fauteuil »

« Des anges sont revenus et ont installé leur base en plein désert , dans une cité gigantesque et millénaire ! Datant de la guerre de Kharlan en fait ! »

Alors il suffisait de dire ça ? Lloyd fut assez surpris. Même lui aurait pu le faire !

L'elfe ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup.

« C'est bien ce que je craignais, dit-il à voix basse. »

Il continua à voix haute.

« Vous êtes absolument certain de ce que vous avancez ? »

« Nous l'avons vu de nos propres yeux, dit Colette. »

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… »

_Tiens donc, lui aussi !_

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos d'une cité pareille ? »

« Malheureusement oui ! »

« Et… Est-ce qu'elle a un nom? »

« Inferno… »

«Le royaume des morts, s'exclama Sheena. »

« Non, ça, c'est ce que la légende en a fait… Mais j'ai bien peur que la réalité ne soit encore plus inquiétante. »

« En continuant comme ça, vous allez réussir à nous faire peur, vous savez, dit Lloyd très simplement. Alors dites-nous tout ce que vous savez sur Inferno et ce qu'elle peut cacher d'horrible. »

« Parfait… Inferno est un gigantesque complexe magitechnologique érigé dans les sables du désert par les elfes pour prendre un avantage décisif sur les humains lors de la guerre. Et effectivement ils l'ont pris… mais la cité a échappé à leur contrôle. Comme toute machine issue de la magitechnologie, Inferno consommait du mana, mais vous avez vu la taille de la chose. En réalité, elle consommait une infinité de mana ! C'est elle qui est responsable de la mort du premier arbre géant. Mais des héros parvinrent à mette la cité dans un sommeil profond duquel elle ne devait jamais sortir, auquel cas elle aspirerait tout le mana restant dans le pauvre monde exsangue et coupé en deux que le Cruxis avait créé. Les détails de cette mise en sommeil sont obscurs. Même moi, je n'en sais rien, puisqu'ils n'ont rien voulu me raconter…Mais il est dit que l'arrivée massive d'une quantité massive de mana pourrait réveiller Inferno et ses occupants ! »

« Quoi ! Ils sont pas morts depuis le temps ! »

« Ton père est aussi vieux qu'eux, Lloyd… »

« Vu comme ça… »

« Mais quelle sorte de complexe était-ce ? Une sorte d'arme géante, comme la marteau de Thor ? »

« Vous n'y êtes pas… C'était un complexe de recherches. Les Infernaux, puisque c'est comme ça qu'eux-mêmes s'appelaient, furent les premiers à utiliser des cristaux du Cruxis. En fait, ils furent les seuls à avoir jamais compris comment les créer et les utiliser au mieux. Grâce à ça, les elfes purent se faire une armée d'élite composée exclusivement d'anges… Mais le secret filtra et un autre corps d'élite similaire fut créé du côté humain. C'est à l'occasion d'une grande bataille entre les deux camps que les héros purent s'introduire dans le complexe. Mais nul ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé à l'intérieur, à part les héros eux-mêmes, bien sur. »

« Quand vous dites les héros…commença Lloyd »

« Je parle bien sûr de Mithos et ses compagnons. »

« D'accord, c'était juste pour une simple vérification… »

« Dites-moi, est-ce que…Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose les Anciens ?demanda timidement Colette. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage du vieil elfe et s'en alla aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivée.

« Les Anciens, vous dites… non, ça ne me dit absolument rien… »

« A votre avis, pourquoi la ville s'est-elle réveillée maintenant, et pas quand l'arbre géant a germé ?demanda Zélos. »

« l'arbre géant est encore jeune et ne produit pas assez de mana pour alimenter Inferno dans son ensemble. la preuve étant que Même un arbre vieux de millénaires n'y est pas arrivé. Mais si vous réfléchissez bien, il y a eu une arrivée de mana suffisante ces derniers temps… »

« La pluie d'exsphères, s'exclama Lloyd. Mais, attendez une minute… les exsphères sont des catalyseurs à mana, non pas des sources de mana. Et elles ne peuvent en aucun cas servir à alimenter des machines magitechnologiques. Je sais qu'elle les font marcher mais elle ne peuvent pas servir pas de carburants… Je ne comprends pas… »

« Io existe une deuxième utilisation possible aux exsphères, commença Régal. On ne l'a découvert que très récemment à Tésséha'lla. Il est possible, lorsqu'une exsphère est mise au contact d'une source de pur mana, de stocker celui-ci dans l'exsphère. On appelle ça charger une exsphère… Si c'était une pluie d'exsphères chargées au mana de Derris-Kharlan il est plus que possible que l'arrivée de mana ait été suffisante pour réveiller Inferno… »

« Parfaitement, acquiesça le vieux conteur. Mais les exsphères se contentent de stocker du mana… Si elles ont servi à réveiller la cité, leur puissance doit maintenant être trop basse pour l'alimenter. Je pense qu'Inferno s'est remise à pomper le mana dans son environnement. »

« Mais ça veut dire qu'elle va pomper tout le mana de l'arbre géant ! »

« Venez, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, dit l'elfe en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Ils lui emboîtèrent tous le pas et sortirent à sa suite. Il les emmena vers un petit escalier en colimaçon taillé dans la roche qui descendait jusque sous la cascade.

« Et bien, si on avait connu ce passage avant, on se serait moins embêtés, dit Zélos, qui se souvenait de sa ballade dans les airs juste pour passer derrière une stupide cascade. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'arbuste à mana dont une feuille leur avait permis de soigner Colette. Mais l'arbuste semblait en bien piteux état. Ses feuilles argentées gisaient au sol et certaines de ses branches étaient en train de tomber.

« Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?demanda Sheena, effrayée à l'avance de la réponse du conteur. »

« Il meurt…Il meurt parce qu'il n'a plus assez de mana pour se maintenir en vie. »

« Attendez !le coupa Lloyd. Si les arbustes à mana sont en train de mourir, alors ça veut dire que… »

« Oui, ce sera bientôt le tour de l'arbre géant. »

Ce n'était ni le conteur, ni un des compagnons de Lloyd qui avait dit ça. Lloyd se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Kratos ! »


	9. Apparition

« Mais…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lloyd qui n'en revenait pas. »

« Il ne me semble pas que ce soit le plus important, non ? dit Kratos, comme s'il était simplement parti la veille. Il faudra faire vite… »

« Si, moi je trouve que c'est le plus important ! »

« Lloyd, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps… »

« Tu crois ça ! Et bien, moi, je suis persuadé du contraire. »

Lloyd se mit à crier. Il aurait tellement voulu… que son père réagisse, tout simplement !

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends à arriver comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Alors un jour tu me dis «Adieu » parce qu'il faut que tu restes sur Derris-Kharlan, et le jour d'après, ce n'est pas si important de savoir pourquoi tu es là! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ce n'était pas important, j'ai juste dit qu'il y avait plus important… »

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment te considérer comme mon père… »

Lloyd tourna les talons et partit les dents serrées par la rage et la tristesse. Même pas un regard, un sourire qui aurait pu traduire sa joie de revoir son fils. Non il y avait toujours sur la face de Kratos ce masque de froideur insupportable, qui le faisait temps ressembler à tous les autres anges. Rien, il ne lui avait rien dit ! Tu parles d'un père… Lloyd remonta les petits escaliers de pierre et se retrouva devant la maison du vieillard. Tout cela lui semblait tellement décalé… Une cité géante allait peut-être causer la destruction du monde, et, eux, ils étaient là-bas, en bas, à écouter des histoires, alors que peut-être Génis et Raine étaient en danger de mort… Il se mit à rire, d'un rire de dément. Tout lui semblait futile et dérisoire maintenant. Il avait échappé à la mort et faisait une crise parce que son père ne l'avait pas pris dans ses bras. Il valait mieux se rendre à l'évidence, il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferait jamais ! Son véritable père était resté à Isélia, et Lloyd aurait mieux fait d'aller voir comment il allait plutôt que d'écouter des sornettes proférées par un vieux gâteux. Il sentait les larmes lui couler sur le visage, des larmes de déception et de soulagement de revoir Kratos alors qu'il pensait l'avoir perdu à jamais. Alors comme ça, il fallait faire vite… Et bien, il ferait vite, il partirait dans l'instant pour libérer son meilleur ami qui, il en était sûr maintenant, était enfermé quelque part dans cette cité corrompue. Il commença à se mettre en route quand il entendit une voix derrière lui, lente et sereine :

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda Kratos. »

« Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser, grommela-t-il, moins sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je vais là où je dois aller… »

« Et qui t'a dit que tu devais y aller ? »

« Ma conscience ! Je vais aller là-bas et tirer cette affaire au clair. Je vais leur apprendre à ces sales anges à voler le mana des autres… Et puis de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Tu as raison… Tout ce que tu peux faire ne me regarde pas. Tu es assez grand pour prendre tes décisions par toi-même. Je voulais juste te rappeler qu'une décision hâtive n'entraîne toujours que des catastrophes, mais si tu as déjà fait ton choix, libre à toi de partir seul au devant du danger. »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça ! Tu n'y es pas allé toi, peut-être, au devant du danger… »

« Si, et c'est justement pour ça que je te préviens. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, pas plus que je ne le savais quand je suis entré dans Inferno. »

« Alors tu n'as qu'à nous dire à quoi s'attendre… »

« C'est exactement ce que je comptais faire avant que tu ne partes sur un coup de tête. Tu es assurément quelqu'un de bien, mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu deviens irascible… »

« Moi, irascible ? Peut-être… Après tout, je ne suis pas rascible non plus, alors… »

Kratos soupira. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours le même.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu prends toujours tes décisions en suivant ton cœur, ce qui est à la fois ta force…et ta faiblesse. Tu n'arrives pas à prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui t'arrive… »

Lloyd n'écouta pas la suite du sermon. Il sourit en pensant au recul… Il se souvint de la fois où il avait sombré dans les ténèbres du trépas. C'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, tout lui avait semblé si clair. Si ça, c'était pas de la prise de recul…

« …et c'est pour ça que j'étais reparti sur Derris-Kharlan. Mais une fois encore, j'ai fait l'erreur de n'écouter que ma raison, et plus mon cœur. »

«Hein ? »

Lloyd émergea difficilement de ses rêveries. Kratos continua. Il semblait tellement absorbé parce qu'il disait qu'il n'avait pas du se rendre compte que Lloyd n'écoutait pas.

« Alors j'espère que tu comprends mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui, dit Lloyd, tout sourire, mais intérieurement rouge de honte de n'avoir pas su écouter son père. Hum, dis-moi, le conteur nous a dit que personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé quand toi et les autres vous êtes rentrés dans Inferno. Moi aussi, je suis rentré dans la cité et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu y as vu, toi. »

« J'aimerais autant ne pas en parler. Je te l'expliquerais peut-être le moment venu. »

Lloyd sentit qu'il avait atteint un point sensible. Quoi qu'il se soit passé là-bas il y a quatre mille ans, ça ne devait pas être un particulièrement bon souvenir.

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux assis côte à côte sur le petit banc collé contre la façade de la petite maison. Lloyd leva la tête. Il faisait à présent nuit noire et les étoiles étaient étrangement rares. Une chape d'air glacé tomba sur lui sans crier gare. C'était comme si on lui avait renversé un seau d'eau glacée sur les épaules. Frissonnant, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que le vent ne soufflait plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui. Kratos semblait comme figé et la douce rumeur de la chute d'eau s'était tue. Il entendit une voix, à peine un murmure, mais aussi audible que le craquement du tonnerre une nuit paisible d'été.

« Alors comme ça, tu veux nous régler notre compte ? »

La voix était narquoise, moqueuse. Elle sonnait étrangement. C'était une belle et douce voix d'homme, mais elle était aussi désagréable à entendre que le grincement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. La voix parlait d'une façon très vocalique et c'est à peine si on entendait les consonnes, comme dans une invocation magique ou dans la langue elfique. La voix sifflait, et s'arrêtait sur tous les « s », comme pour mieux les faire entendre. C'était la seule consonne qui était accentuée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Crois-nous, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« La question, c'est plutôt toi qu'est-ce que tu veux, fils des anges ? »

Le ton s'était fait étrangement révérencieux.

« Fils des anges, ce que je veux… Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Le vent s'était remis à souffler, la cascade à couler, et Kratos à lui parler. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais une étrange impression avait saisi Lloyd à la gorge. Il avait l'impression de voir plus clair, comme si on avait ôté un voile de sa vision.

« Lloyd, ça va ? »

Il sentit la main de Kratos sur son épaule.

« Oui, très bien, un simple petit coup de fatigue… J'ai dû rêver… »

« Tu veux aller te reposer ? »

« Non, non, ça va aller, je t'assure ! J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air et de sortir. »

« Nous sommes déjà dehors, dit Kratos en le toisant d'un regard suspicieux. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire sortir, dit Lloyd précipitamment pour dissiper le malaise, je voulais dire…me promener ! La nuit est si belle, la nature si calme, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ! alors je vais me promener. »

« Tu veux que je t 'accompagne ? »

« Non, seul, ce sera mieux… »

« Comme tu voudras, dit Kratos, en s'inclinant devant la soudaine bizarrerie de son fils. »

Lloyd tourna les talons et chercha un coin tranquille où reprendre ses esprits.

Il trouva finalement le coin cherché sous un amanguier. Il s'assit, s'adossa contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles et la nature se taisait pour la nuit. Lloyd se prit la tête dans les mains. Que lui arrivait-il ? Voilà que maintenant il entendait des voix… Il avait peur d'en parler aux autres, peur qu'on ne le croie pas, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Il vit une grande silhouette élancée s'approcher de lui. Il se redressa un peu pour faire face à l'inconnue. c'était une très belle femme, dont le visage exprimait une douceur infinie. Elle semblait surgie de nulle part, ou peut-être de la clarté fantomatique de la lune. Elle portait une robe immaculée et qui semblait irradier d'une lueur irréelle. Ses longs cheveux bruns descendaient jusqu'à la courbe élégante de ses hanches. Sa peau était très blanche et ses lèvres d'un rouge pâle. Ses yeux bruns étaient d'une infinie douceur.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça, tu sais ? »

Sa voix était douce et sonnait plus merveilleusement que le plus beau des chœurs. C'était un ange, au sens figuré du terme, bien entendu…Lloyd était subjugué par le maintien de la nouvelle arrivante et par sa voix si mélodieuse, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la voix désincarnée qu'il avait entendu plus tôt. C'était une humaine, mais son visage était plus fin que celui de beaucoup d'elfes. Elle semblait assez jeune, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, mais tout de même plus de la vingtaine. Son regard était douloureux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Interroge ton cœur, il le saura… Mais écoute bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Tu as des amis qui ont confiance en toi. Quand tu t'enfermes dans le silence, tu les fais souffrir aussi. N'essaie pas de les protéger de ton chagrin, car ils souffrent quand tu souffres…La solitude va très mal à une âme comme la tienne. »

« Une âme comme la mienne, dit Lloyd, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ? »

« Elle est pure et blanche, si innocente… Ne perds pas cette gentillesse ! C'est ton trésor, mais surtout ne perds pas tes amis… Tu as besoin d'eux, tout comme eux ont besoin de toi. Et ne leur en veux pas, ils pensaient bien faire. »

« Mais comment vous pouvez savoir ça ! »

« Je l'ai lu dans ton cœur, mais, chut, ne le dis à personne, dit-elle en posant un de ses doigts blancs sur les lèvres de Lloyd. Ce sera notre secret, d'accord ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne vais pas aller raconter à tout le monde que j'entends des voix et que je parle à des apparitions… »

« Tu devrais pourtant…Je te laisse, le temps est dépassé… Mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je t'en conjure, tutoie-moi ! Quoi qu'il arrive, parles-en à ton père, je suis certaine qu'il pourra t'aider. »

La merveilleuse apparition s'évanouit en fumée, mais son doux parfum de mûre sauvage restait toujours dans l'air, comme une preuve que Lloyd ne l'avait pas imaginée. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya la tête contre l'arbre. Le toucher de l'écorce le fit sortir de la douce rêverie où il s'était plongé. Chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcés seraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire et la simple pensée de ce doux sourire lui faisait mal au cœur. _Interroge ton cœur, il le sera…_ Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, mais il était intimement convaincu que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette femme. Mais tout en elle lui inspirait confiance. _La prochaine fois qu'on se verra_. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Comme il avait hâte de la revoir. Il sourit à cette pensée, la revoir… Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, pourtant il était sûr qu'elle s'était réellement tenue devant lui il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Si seulement elle avait pu lui dire son nom…

Elle avait raison sur ses amis. Lorsque Génis s'était renfermé sur lui-même en apprenant la véritable identité de Mithos, Lloyd en avait souffert. Et maintenant, il faisait exactement pareil… Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne ! Décidément, la mort pouvait changer quelqu'un de tout au tout. Sa pensée errait au loin quand il fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par des bruits de pas. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il n'en avait pas besoin. Rien qu'en écoutant les bruits, il savait parfaitement où l'autre était. Il s'approchait lentement, progressivement mais timidement. Lloyd ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un doux parfum de fraise.

« Lloyd, je ne te dérange pas, j'espère… »

« Non, Colette. Tu veux venir t'asseoir ?demanda-t-il, décidé à être gentil et prévenant. »

« Oh oui, avec plaisir ! dit-elle en souriant. »

« Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul comme ça, tu sais ? »

Lloyd eut un petit sourire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui disait ça ce soir, au mot près.

« Je sais, mais ça me fait du bien… j'ai besoin de me remettre les idées en place. »

« Oui, je comprends. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, tout près, ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger.

« Avec le reTour de Kratos…. »

« Si encore il n'y avait que ça…Mais il y a cette menace qui plane… »

« On a déjà vu pire, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Il y eut un long silence. Aucun des deux ne savait trop que dire et surtout ne voulait sous aucun prétexte briser cet instant magique où ils étaient tous les deux seuls sous la voûte étoilée. Lloyd respira profondément. La douce senteur de la fraise… Colette posa sa tête sous son épaule.

« Tu sais, j'ai confiance en toi… »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu vas faire quelque chose pour le monde. Et puis je n'ai pas peur quand je suis avec toi. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à considérer comme son ami. Non, c'était bien plus que ça…

« Moi non plus… Colette, quand tu es avec moi, c'est comme si j'étais…invincible. Et je… »

« Oui ? »

Elle s'était redressée et le regardait dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. C'était pourtant si facile, juste trois mots. Un simple _Je t'aime_. Il inspira profondément. Il se pencha vers elle, elle aussi. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent. les lèvres de Colette étaient si douces. C'était un baiser qui valait toutes les richesses du monde. C'était si doux, si agréable. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les mots sortirent tout seuls, le plus facilement du monde :

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit-elle. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Ils furent obligés de remonter voir leurs amis avant que ceux-ci ne s'inquiètent de leur disparition et ne partent à leur recherche. Lorsqu'ils les virent remonter, Lloyd avait retrouvé le sourire qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter. Quand le jeune brun passa à côté de Kratos, il lui murmura un :«Il faut que je te parle… »Son père lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

« Bon, alors, on en est où de notre plan de bataille ?demanda Lloyd en se laissant tomber sur la chaise à côté de celle de Colette, qui lui sourit. »

« Plan de bataille, répéta Sheena, interloquée. »

« Bah oui, on va pas laisser une bande de plumus détruire le monde qu'on a déjà eu tant de mal à sauver. »

« Des plumus, demanda Régal, amusé. »

« Ouais, des gars avec des plumes… »

« Ce mot n'existe pas, fit simplement Préséa. »

Il y eut un grand silence gêné. Les néologismes de Lloyd faisaient souvent cet effet-là.

« Bon, on a qu'à dire que ça existe, dit celui-ci. »

« La sagesse voudrait que d'abord on mette toutes les connaissances qu'on peut avoir sur Inferno, dit Kratos. »

« A toi, l'honneur… »

« Non, je compléterais ce que vous avez dit… »

Lloyd soupira.

« Comme tu veux…Alors qui commence ? »

« Moi, je vote pour celui qui y a passé le plus de temps, dit Zélos. »

« Super bonne idée, acquiesça Lloyd. Qui c'est ? »

Même silence gêné que précédemment. Colette risqua un regard en biais vers Lloyd, qui apparemment attendait que la personne en question ne commence à raconter son histoire.

« Lloyd ? »

« Quoi, Colette ? »

« C'est toi, la personne qui a passé le plus de temps dans Inferno… »

« Ah ! »

C'était un mot qui voulait tout dire :Par où vais-je commencer ; vous êtes sûrs ; on peut aussi demander à quelqu'un d'autre, non ; etc, etc…

« D'un côté, ça tombe bien, puisque justement je voulais vous parler de quelque chose de très important… Et aussi poser quelques questions parce qu'il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas bien… »

Il y eut un petit toussotement du côté de Zélos, apparemment pour s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ta subtilité légendaire, dit le roux en tentant de rester sérieux, on se demande comment quelque chose a pu t'échapper! »

« Merci, Zélos ! »

« Ce n'était pas un compliment, lui fit remarquer Sheena. »

Le visage de Lloyd devient plus grave.

« Crois-moi, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en rire, Zélos… Bon, comme vous le savez, je suis passé très près de la mort… »

« Quoi ?s'exclama Kratos. Mais quand et pourquoi ? »

« Quand, je sais pas trop, mais pourquoi…C'est parce que je me suis frotté à une bête un petit peu trop grosse pour moi. »

« Quelle genre de bête ? »

« Genre grosse et effrayante…En fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de forme précise… »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais… »

« Quoi, qu'est- ce qu'il y a ? »

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Kratos, comme s'il détenait la clé du secret de l'univers tout entier.

« Si ce que je pense est juste, Lloyd a du combattre la Grande Dévoreuse. Comment l'avez-vous repoussée ? »

« Grâce à Luna, répondit l'invocatrice. »

« Alors c'est bien elle, continua le séraphin. Tu dis que tu as failli en mourir… En réalité, ton esprit a été séparé de ton corps. »

« C'est pour ça que ça a été si dur de le soigner, dit Zélos. »

« Oui, c'est parce qu'il était coincé entre ici et l'au-delà. Et pendant ce moment, tu n'as pas vu ou entendu des choses particulières ? »

« C'est justement là que je voulais en venir, dit Lloyd, énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Les murs se sont mis à briller, j'avais l'impression de flotter… Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. A un moment, c'est comme si le temps avait été ralenti, et alors, j'ai entendu une voix… »

La voix de Lloyd se brisa. Alors il avait entendu la voix de Génis pendant qu'il était coincé entre ici et là-bas. Mais alors ça voulait dire que Génis était lui aussi coincé entre deux plans. Lloyd sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main et continua d'une voix plus saccadée.

« C'était la voix de Génis, j'en suis absolument certain…Et aussi celle du professeur Raine. »

Il ne put continuer là. Tout le monde resta silencieux. Dans le fond, il n'y avait absolument rien à rajouter. Ce fut Kratos qui rompit le silence.

« Quoi que je vous raconte sur Inferno, soit vous ne me croiriez pas, soit ça ne vous servirait à rien… Je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos avant de nous précipiter à l'assaut. »

« Cette maison est la vôtre, aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin, dit le conteur elfe. »

« Merci, mon ami. »

Kratos se leva, signifiant clairement qu'il ne rajouterait rien et que c'était inutile de continuer puisque lui ne participerait plus au conseil de guerre(car on en était bien là, à un conseil de guerre). Il ouvrit par la porte, par laquelle s'engouffra un doux courant d'air frais porteur des odeurs de la nuit et sortit dans les ténèbres à la fois indistinctes et rassurantes de cette douce nuit étoilée. Lloyd se précipita à sa suite.

« Attends, dit Lloyd. »

« Je sais, tu as à me parler. Mais je pense que tu préférerais me parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes… »

« Eh bien… »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de répondre. »

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une des grottes où poussait le précieux arbuste à mana. Lui aussi était en train de dessécher sur place. C'était d'une tristesse. Il avait sauvé le monde et celui-ci se précipitait encore vers une fin inéluctable que seuls eux pourraient empêcher…Quelle ironie ! Il fallait toujours que le monde soit en danger, à croire qu'il était absolument impossible pour un héros de prendre sa retraite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, commença Kratos, qui avait l'air d'avoir très bien compris que son fils n'attaquerait pas la conversation de lui-même. »

« Bah, je me demandais, c'est si grave que ça d'avoir été coincé entre deux plans ? »

« En réalité, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas dangereux, mais ce n'est pas non plus sans conséquences… »

« Mais quel genre de conséquences ? »

Lloyd n'entendit pas la réponse. Une fois encore, le temps se ralentit, comme si la fine membrane qui séparait le monde réel du monde des esprits se rompait et que les deux espaces-temps se mélangeaient(ce qui était à peu près la stricte vérité par ailleurs). Alors la fine silhouette blanche réapparut, surgissant ce nulle part. Mais maintenant Lloyd comprenait un petit mieux ce qui se passait.

« Vous êtes.. »

Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

« Euh pardon, tu es un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plutôt un esprit errant… »

« Quelle est la différence ? »

« Ce serait un petit peu long à expliquer… »

« Oui, mais vu que le temps est ralenti, on peut le prendre, non ? »

Elle rit, d'un rire merveilleux, mélodieux, plus merveilleux que le plus belle des symphonies.

« Malheureusement, non ! Vois-tu, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! »

« Bon, alors, on va aller vite. Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Elle reprit ce petit air triste et mélancolique.

«je suis ton esprit gardien, ton guide. Je te protège depuis longtemps… »

« Mon esprit gardien ? C'est comme un ange gardien !

« Tout à fait… »

Elle se baissa, jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient à la même hauteur. La même lueur céleste et éblouissante que celle qu'il avait vu en mourant à moitié brillait au fond de sa prunelle. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était sa gardienne, il se sentait invincible.

« Attention, avoir un gardien ne veut pas dire que tu ne risques rien ! je suis un peu ton intuition, ta conscience mais aussi quelque chose qui les dépasse et de loin. »

« Et ton nom ? demanda-t-il, en pensant que s'il avait besoin de la voir, ce serait mieux de l'appeler par son prénom que par un _gardien_ retentissant. »

« Je m'appelle Anna. »

« Anna ? Attends un peu… »

Son visage commençait à se faire de plus en plus transparent. Elle était en train de repartir et le vent recommençait à souffler. La machine du temps se remettait en marche.

La lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle avait dit qu'elle veillait sur lui depuis longtemps mais pas depuis sa naissance. Les larmes lui montèrent une fois encore aux yeux. Décidément, il pleurait beaucoup en ce moment. Il s'enfouit le visage dans les mains pour ne pas la voir disparaître complètement.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête. C'était son père.

« Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais… »

«Laisse, j'ai compris, dit-il en repoussant la main paternelle. »

Il se leva, se tenait droit et fier. C'était si facile à comprendre. Ce petit voyage dans la dimension entre l'ici et l'au-delà avait eu pour conséquences de lui permettre de voir ce qu'aucun vivant ni aucun mort ne devait voir : ce qu'il y avait entre les deux, le monde des esprits gardiens, des esprits errants, des fantômes qui n'avaient pas trouvé leur voie vers le repos éternel. C'est pour ça qu'il entendait la voix de l'esprit de Génis et qu'il pouvait voir Anna, qu'il pouvait voir sa mère. Mais alors qu'en était-il de l'autre voix qu'il avait entendue avant l'apparition de son esprit gardien ?


	10. Retour à Inferno

Ils restèrent un certain temps chez le vieux conteur elfe, le temps de se retrouver et de se recentrer, car, en fait, ce n'était pas si facile que ça de replonger dans une épopée pour sauver le monde de laquelle on ne reviendra peut-être jamais. Il fallait retrouver les automatismes de combat.

« Bah, le combat, c'est comme le vélo, dit Zélos tout sourire. Ca ne s'oublie pas ! »

« C'est quoi un vélo, demanda Colette. »

« Mais quelle bande d'arriérés ! »

« Eh !intervint Lloyd qui n'aimait pas être traité d'arriéré. »

Il n'avait plus revu l'esprit de sa mère depuis sa prétendue discussion avec Kratos, et il n'avait parlé à personne d'elle, ni de l'horrible voix qu'il avait entendue auparavant. Dans le cas de cette voix, il espérait secrètement avoir rêvé.

Il avait aussi fallu attendre que la demande de Zélos pour avoir des ptéroplans arrive jusqu'au roi de Tésséha'lla. Car l'élu tésséha'llien ne voulait absolument pas remonter sur ces horribles bêtes qu'étaient les dragons selon lui et préférait la bonne vieille technologie de chez lui. Personne ne s'en était plein car tous goûtaient à la saveur des derniers jours de calme qu'ils auraient avant de revenir dans la fureur du champ de bataille. Zélos et Sheena vivaient leur idylle au grand jour, mais Lloyd et Colette avait plus de mal à en parler aux autres, même si personne n'était dupe, entre les regards en coin et les petits sourires complices…Comme quoi, la discrétion et Lloyd, ça faisait au moins 26 ! Et puis Colette n'était pas réputée non plus pour sa subtilité… bref, tout le monde était au courant !

Le jour du départ arriva enfin et avec lui, le jour du premier conseil de guerre… la stratégie avait été décidée, une attaque claire, nette et sans bavure.

Kratos restait toujours muet comme une tombe sur ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son premier passage à Inferno.

« Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera pour vous !disait-il toujours. »

Les ptéroplans étaient prêts, le bruit des moteurs couvrait celui des cœurs qui s'emballaient face à la crainte de l'affrontement. Pour Lloyd, le souvenir de la grande dévoreuse était encore trop cuisant, et trop douloureux… Et puis personne n'avait vraiment envie de quitter le doux climat des gorges de Lathéon pour retrouver les sables cuisants du désert…

« Euh Kratos, je peux parler ?demanda Lloyd. »

« Encore ! »

« Euh si ça te dérange… »

« Non, je m'essayais à la plaisanterie… »

« Ca ne te va pas du tout…. »

Une fois encore, il y eut un de ces silences qui veulent dire beaucoup.

« De quoi ? »

« Bah, voilà, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire ce qui t'est arrivé, mais si tu nous prévenais, on pourrait éviter certaines erreurs… »

« Comme si mes avertissements pouvaient t'empêcher de faire des erreurs ! »

Lloyd rougit, gêné. C'était bien vrai que Lloyd se précipitait vers les erreurs plutôt que de les éviter.

« Bon, d'accord, ça ne marchera peut-être pas avec moi, mais les autres…Généralement ils t'écoutent… »

« Mais c'est toi qui est venu me demander conseil ! »

« D'accord, je ne te demanderai plus rien, père indigne… »

« Lloyd, je suis sérieux, dit Kratos en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils. De tous, tu es sûrement celui qui a le plus besoin de ces conseils… mais quoi que je fasse, quelle que soit la manière dont je te le dise, tu ne m'écouterais pas… »

« Y a une personne que j'écouterai, murmura Lloyd. »

Ce murmure n'échappa à l'ouïe angélique du séraphin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre Lloyd. »

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dire à son père que sa mère s'était transformée en esprit errant après avoir été tuée… Déjà qu'il était accablé de remords par le meurtre de sa femme, si Lloyd lui annonçait qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver le repos, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas…

« Tu as l'air soucieux, remarqua son paternel. Et ça, ça ne te va vraiment pas… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien… »

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non, ça ira… »

Ils restèrent un certain temps face à face en silence, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne communiquaient pas. Le moindre regard, le moindre geste traduisait l'apaisement des deux hommes. Père et fils réunis, rien ne pourrait les atteindre. Lloyd se sentait bien, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie ; il savait désormais qu'il n'avait jamais été seul, et ses deux parents étaient avec lui, en ce moment même, et puis il connaissait l'amour, le vrai… Sheena arriva.

« Tiens, on vous cherchait ! On va partir… Alors si vous ne voulez pas rester en arrière, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher… »

« J'arrive !dit Lloyd joignant le geste à la parole.»

Il emboîta le pas à Sheena, et demanda à Kratos de le suivre par un petit geste de la main. Kratos répondit par un petit hochement de tête, invisible pour l'observateur non exercé. Mais Lloyd connaissait son père et même s'il pouvait parfois paraître froid au premier abord, il savait maintenant qu'il n'en était rien.

Kratos regarda son fils partir avec son amie.

_Lloyd, j'espère qu'Inferno ne te broiera pas et que ton amitié survivra à la nuit…_

Le séraphin suivit bientôt les pas de son fils… Il fallait absolument qu'il veille sur lui, qu'il remplisse le rôle de protecteur qu'il n'avait pas su tenir auparavant…Il le ferait en mémoire d'Anna, pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait de protéger leur unique enfant. Après tout, c'était tout ce qui lui restait de l'amour de sa vie.

Comme toujours Lloyd était enthousiaste…Combien de temps cela durera-t-il, se demanda Kratos, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il fut pris de nostalgie lorsqu'il se souvint que lui aussi avait été enthousiaste comme ça il fut un temps… Et quand il voyait ce que le destin lui avait réservé, il priait pour qu'il ait oublié son fils et le laisse vivre sa vie en paix…

Zélos s'occupait de la répartition des gens sur les ptéroplans et leur faisait un discours sans queue ni tête…

«Merci d'avoir choisi Zélos Airlines… Vous trouverez un gilet de sauvetage et un masque à oxygène sous le siège de votre ptéroplan, mais vous aurez de la chance si vous pouvez les atteindre en cas de problèmes… Justement, si jamais vous deviez mourir, sachez que ça a vraiment été un honneur pour vous d'avoir été mes amis…Les issues de secours se trouveront là où vous pourrez, et je signale à ces messieurs que la galanterie nous obligera à nous sacrifier pour les jolies jeunes filles de notre compagnie ! Enfin, vous vous sacrifierez et moi, je les consolerai… »

Son discours fut interrompu par un juron de douleur lorsqu'il se reçut un coup de pied de Sheena dans le tibia.

« Enfin, en toute amitié et sans arrières pensées, dit Zélos, grimaçant de douleur et en se frottant le pauvre tibia meurtri. »

« C'est ça ! On y croit tous…dit la ninja en s'éloignant et en souriant (en fait, elle râlait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose). »

Lloyd rigola. On pouvait compter sur Zélos et Sheena pour mettre de l'ambiance, même malgré eux…Il se retourna et vit un petit sourire sur le visage de Kratos. Apparemment il n'avait pas été insensible à Zélos Airlines. Peut-être même qu'un jour il rirait pour de bon…Colette, elle, était hilare à cause des pitreries de Zélos pour échapper aux coups d'une Sheena splendide dans son rôle de matrone. Il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la dévoreuse tant qu'il serait avec ses amis. Il sourit à Colette, qui le lui rendit bien, mais une ombre planait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et murmura tout bas, pour qu'elle seul puisse l'entendre :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui… J'étais juste pensive, c'est tout ! »

Lloyd soupira. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien lui dire ?

« D'accord… Mais n'oublie pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai ! »

« Je sais, Lloyd. »

Le jeune homme s'éloigna.

« …et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète… Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi, dit-elle tout bas. »

Les anguilles froides de la peur recommencèrent à se tortiller dans ses entrailles rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir recroiser l'étrange homme à langue de serpent. Elle frissonna, et ce n'était pas du au froid…

Lloyd aussi appréhendait. C'était là-bas qu'il avait connu le moment le plus douloureux de sa vie. Il sentit sa poitrine l'élancer à l'endroit où le dard avait traversé les chairs. De cette blessure, il ne restait plus rien physiquement, mais elle saignait encore dans son cœur. Ils avaient réussi à avoir un ptéroplan chacun. Lloyd monta sur le sien et décolla. Il resta un petit moment à quelques mètres du sol, perdu dans ses pensées, puis prit véritablement son essor. Le vent fouettait son visage et les mèches de ses cheveux bruns dans aient dans le vent. Il volait! Cette sensation de liberté absolue était la plus adductive des drogues, une fois qu'on y a goûté, on ne peut plus s'en passer ! Ce aurait encore été meilleur sous un ciel constellé d'étoiles, mais bon…

Il adorait les étoiles, depuis toujours… c'était la seule chose qu'il avait eu la patience d'apprendre (avec les dictons nains, mais là, c'était une question de survie…) parce que le ciel, la nuit, était si beau et si paisible, un peu comme le visage de sa mère. Les étoiles étaient ses guides et il n'y avait qu'elles qu'il écoutait. Il eut envie de déployer ses ailes, de laisser tomber cette machine qui entravait ses mouvements, et de voler par lui-même… Mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait jamais sur la distance qui les attendait ! Alors il se retint. Le soleil était chaud, et somme toute, très agréable, en tous cas, plus que le cagnard du désert.

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord la veille sur leur stratégie, qui était en fait assez basique (assez pour que tout le monde comprenne). Ils rentraient dans la cité, attaquaient, et tentaient de trouver où pouvaient être Génis et Raine. Lloyd se remémora la seule discussion sur ce sujet qu'il avait pu avoir avec Kratos sans être interrompue par une visite extra planaire :

« Alors, si j'ai bien compris, l'âme est coincée entre deux plans parce qu'elle est morte, mais pas l'enveloppe corporelle qui y est attachée ? »

« C'est exactement ça ! Comme ton esprit est mort, il devrait partir dans l'au-delà, mais il est toujours retenu par ton mana… »

« Alors pourquoi l'âme reste pas dans le plan des vivants ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne peut pas…Elle se dissoudrait, serait irrémédiablement détruite…C'est pour ça que les fantômes n'existent pas. »

Lloyd s'était retenu de démentir son père. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait du tout lui raconter. Et c'aurait été compliqué. Alors il avait opté pour la simplicité :

« Ah bon ? »

Parti de là, il en avait conclu que les corps de Génis et Raine devaient être quelque part dans Inferno vu que Kratos, apparemment très calé en âmes, lui avait dit qu'une âme ne pouvait pas se déplacer loin de son corps, à cause du lien de mana qui les unissait. Dans le fond, tout cela était très logique, mais un peu compliqué. Lloyd préférait ramener ça aux simples faits : son meilleur ami était enfermé quelque part dans cet enfer… Peut-être que si Lloyd avait pensé à tête reposée, il se serait plus longuement interrogé sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Kratos à revenir, mais, pour le moment, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. D'abord, il fallait rentrer dans Inferno sans ameuter de grosse bête ou d'anges très très méchants ! Déjà, il fallait arriver dans le désert… C'était incroyable comme les voyages en ptéroplans quand on était tout seul pouvaient paraître longs ! Ces réflexions et d'autres moins intéressantes comme savoir de quoi allait être composé le repas du soir fit filer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le désert, où une dune trop haute pour être honnête trônait au milieu d'une vaste plaine de sable.

« Je crois qu'on est arrivé, dit Zélos. »

« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, lui répondit Sheena. »

La clarté fantomatique de la lune donnait au sable ocre des teintes bleutées. Le froid de la nuit pénétrait jusque dans leurs os, mais il était moins froid encore que la terreur tapie en eux qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du complexe souterrain. Ils auraient donné n'importe quoi pour qu'un bruit rompe l'oppressant silence nocturne. On y voyait comme en plein jour, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter la phase infiltration de leur plan. Ils avancèrent doucement sans faire un bruit et parvinrent à la gigantesque butte de sable qui cachait dans ses replis la cité. Lloyd et Kratos partirent chacun d'un côté pour trouver l'ouverture providentielle. Ce fut Lloyd qui la trouva. Deux gardes s'y trouvaient. Il leur régla leur compte sans qu'aucun bruit ne trouble la quiétude de la nuit et courut chercher les autres. Une fois que tous furent réunis, ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse jusqu'à la porte désormais libre qui devait les mener dans les entrailles du monstre de pierre. Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi froids et sombres, mais cette fois-ci, Lloyd n'était plus seul. Ils avançaient en silence quand soudain…

« Aïe ! »

C'était Colette qui avait trébuché et était tombée. Le bruit de la chute, de l'exclamation douloureuse de la jeune fille et du juron étouffé du groupe tout entier rameuta une dizaine d'anges.

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, dit Lloyd en dégainant les glaives matériels. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, dit Colette. »

« Tu t'excuseras quand on se sera débarrassé d'eux, dit Préséa en sortant sa hache, qui provoqua un léger mouvement d'hésitation du côté adverse. »

D'un côté, c'est une réaction humaine que tout le monde aurait face à une gamine qui porte une hache comme si de rien n'était. Quand on y pense, ce doit être un spectacle assez effrayant.

« Combien sont-ils, demanda Régal. »

« Suffisamment pour nous, répondit Lloyd avec un sourire. »

Cette fois-ci, il était prêt à en découdre. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Ce ne devait être que la première vague des gardes. Ils étaient une petite quinzaine.

« Parfait, murmura-t-il. En avant ! »

« On te suit, lui répondit Sheena, apparemment aussi impatiente que lui de se frotter aux anges ennemis. »

C'est vrai que ça faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait plus combattu en groupe, mais force était de reconnaître que Zélos avait raison : c'était le genre de choses qui ne s'oublient pas. Il y avait en face d'eux six guerriers angéliques, au moins cinq archers elfes et quelques magiciens. Bref, ce serait dur, mais pas insurmontable… Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en ses compagnons. Et il était remonté ! Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un Lloyd Irving en colère. Il se rua sur les ennemis en hurlant (pour se donner du courage, dit-il lui-même plus tard) et asséna le premier coup de l'échange qui allait être sûrement passionnant. Les guerriers en face d'eux se débrouillaient très bien, et étaient ans aucun doute, et de loin, les meilleurs qu'ils aient jamais eu à affronter. Et puis les archers savaient très bien viser. Malheureusement pour eux, l'une de leurs flèches atteignit Sheena, qui n'apprécia pas beaucoup ça. Quelques instants plus tard, l'esprit du feu apparaissait pour apprendre à ces malotrus à s'attaquer à une jeune femme sans défenses. Lloyd remercia plus d'une fois Kratos et Zélos qui, comme de bien entendu, avaient immédiatement pris leur position de soutien et soignaient à tout va, surtout que les sorts adverses commençaient à faire des ravages. Il y avait un tel esprit d'équipe entre eux que les mots étaient devenus accessoires. Lloyd croisa un regard de Régal qui signifiait clairement : _Il faut que tu ailles t'occuper de ces mages. Moi, je couvre tes arrières._ Il suivit immédiatement les recommandations de ce regard. Ce fut une véritable tornade d'acier qui tomba sur les anges lanceurs de sorts. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus un seul debout, Lloyd était à peine essoufflé ? mais il dut vite courir à la rescousse de Colette qui semblait en mauvaise posture. Elle se battait courageusement contre quatre guerriers, dont chacun faisait au moins son double en largeur. Mais elle ne leur cédait pas un pouce de terrain. Lloyd arriva et les envoya rencontrer le mur, et ce assez violemment, il fallait bien l'avouer. En même temps, ils avaient osé attaquer Colette, alors ils méritaient bien ça. La lutte s'intensifia de tous côtés, en particulier avec l'arrivée de renforts pour le côté adverse. Une dizaine d'anges armés jusqu'aux dents arrivèrent. Mais il n'était toujours pas question de penser au repli. Les coups pleuvaient de tous côtés, et une ou deux fois, les esprits originels furent appelés à l'aide. Le chant sacré de Colette donnait à tous du courage, et la volonté de se battre encore, même après de terribles blessures, qui étaient bien vite soignées par Kratos. Zélos avait préféré se joindre à la mêlée, et ses pyro-enfer, comme ses estocades ouragans faisaient autant de ménage que les tempêtes bestiales de Lloyd. Mais il y avait comme un manque. Il manquait les sorts destructeurs de Génis. Le jeune demi elfe leur aurait été d'une aide précieuse, amis c'était justement pour le récupérer qu'ils étaient là dans le fond. Ils parvinrent enfin à vaincre tous leurs ennemis et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit pouvant indiquer l'arrivée de renforts.

« C'est bon, on est tranquilles, dit Lloyd en soufflant un peu. »

Comme en réponse à ses propos, le sol se mit à trembler, comme sous l'effet d'un pas lourd. Un souffle rauque et profond se fit entendre. Le rythme était lent mais fascinant par son horreur. Les ombres semblaient bouger, se recroquevillaient pour laisser passer plus terrible qu'elles. Une patte griffue sortit du détour d'un couloir, immédiatement rattrapée par une seconde. L'ensemble était flou. Mais il n'' avait plus de doute dans l'esprit de Lloyd: il fallait fuir. Le monstre était là, et avec lui la crainte de la mort, la terreur implacable qui prend toutes les proies au moment de la mise à mort. Lloyd reprit ses esprits, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir les autres du danger imminent. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers ses amis, il vit sur leurs visages que tous avaient déjà compris le danger, mais on ne voyait que panique dans leurs yeux.

« Il faut fuir, hurla-t-il, pour leur faire reprendre leurs esprits. »

La proposition fut immédiatement adoptée à l'unanimité et tous se précipitèrent dans le couloir. Ils couraient pour échapper au monstre qui les suivait d'un pas lent, comme si elle était absolument certaine que son repas était garanti, et que tout n'était qu'une question de patience.

« Là, dit Colette en montrant une ouverture éclairée dans la muraille sombre. »

Exactement le même genre de lueur que dans les pièges à papillons, pense Lloyd, pris par un soudain mauvais pressentiment. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait échapper au chasseur implacable qui les suivait à la trace. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'abri en passant par la porte qui s'était ouverte comme si elle n'attendait qu'eux. Mais ils ne prirent pas exactement le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment et se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Lloyd fermait la marche. Dès qu'il eut dépassé le seuil, il ferma la porte, qui se verrouilla automatiquement avec ce glissement caractéristique des vérins hydrauliques. Il s'adossa à la porte pour respirer un coup et se remettre de ses émotions. Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits après cette folle cavalcade, il se rendit compte que la lumière qui les avait guidés avait disparu, qu'il était cerné par d'épaisses et inquiétantes ténèbres et qu'il était seul.


	11. Phobos et Deimos

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais non, il n'y avait que l'ombre. Il était seul. Mais où avaient-ils bien pu passer ?

Il entendit un bruit de pas venant de la droite.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous. »

« Du calme…Je ne suis pas là en ennemi. »

Il connaissait cette voix. C'était la voix désincarnée qu'il avait entendue lors de sa première conversation avec Kratos. Son propriétaire émergea des ombres, comme si les ténèbres elles-mêmes l'avaient enfanté. Son être tout entier lui hurlait qu'il mentait et que Lloyd aurait du prendre ses jambes à son coup et fuir. Mais il ne le fit pas, parce qu'il était à moitié dévoré de curiosité et à moitié pétrifié de terreur. Il resta là, planté tout simplement.

« Tu as peur, je le vois dans ton esprit. »

« Je n'ai pas peur, dit Lloyd d'un ton de défi, mais d'une voix qui tremblait. »

« Je peux lire dans les âmes, tu es comme un livre ouvert pour moi. Voyons, fais-moi confiance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quelles raisons as-tu de me craindre ? Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais fait quand tu ne t'étais pas encore rendu compte que j'étais là ? Pourquoi me serais-je montrer à toi si je ne voulais pas simplement discuter ? »

L'inconnu s'avança encore d'un pas. C'était la première fois que Lloyd le voyait clairement. Il était grand, plus grand que Lloyd, avec deux grandes ailes membraneuses de chauve-souris dans le dos, des yeux aux pupilles ovales, qui ne cillaient jamais, un noir et un bleu, et une langue fourchue qui dardait de temps en temps. Son sourire carnassier dévoilait des dents en forme de crochets. Ses oreilles pointues trahissaient son appartenance à la race elfique dont il avait hérité la grâce. Son visage était beau, d'une beauté à la fois sublime et terrible, comme une divinité que rien ne pouvait ni émouvoir ni atteindre. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que les plumes de ses ailes, mais très certainement moins que son âme, et ils lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Il était d'une pâleur presque cadavérique, mais exhalait une telle aura de puissance que Lloyd en eut le souffle coupé.

« Discuter, parvint-il à dire. De quoi ? »

« De toi. De toi et de ton destin, fils des anges. »

« Arrêtez avec ça ! Pourquoi m'appelez-vous comme ça ? »

« N'est-ce pas la vérité ? Tu es le seul être sur cette terre ayant été enfanté par deux anges…Tu es unique, tu es un fils de la lumière, et pourtant, les ténèbres ne te font aucun mal… Je ne comprends pas. »

« Moi non plus. Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez ! »

« Ce serait long de tout t'expliquer. Tes deux parents, comme tous les anges, étaient des êtres sans vie, en train de perdre tout ce qui faisait l'humanité dont ils étaient si fiers, mais toi, tu as une âme, une conscience et toutes ces autres qualités dont ils se targuaient d'être les uniques dépositaires… Et puis, tu es mortel, tu vieillis à la même vitesse que les humains, sans en être un. Tu es fascinant… »

« Mes parents n'étaient pas des êtres sans vie ! Ils n'étaient pas comme les anges du Cruxis ! »

« Si tu en es convaincu, je ne t'en détromperais pas, puisque cela ne servirait en rien mon propos, ni mon projet. »

« Votre projet ? »

« Je vois que j'ai attiré ton attention. C'est parfait. Au fond de toi, je vois la crainte, les mêmes craintes vulgaires et banales qui hantent tous les êtres inférieurs : la peur de la souffrance, la peur de la mort, la peur de perdre l'être cher, la peur de l'abandon, la peur d'être trahi par tes amis… Je ne vois que craintes futiles et dérisoires. Tu vis dans la peur. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Mais si tu te débarrassais de cette peur, tu serais omnipotent ! »

« Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Tout le monde veut le pouvoir. »

L'autre lui tournait autour tel un rapace avant de porter le coup de grâce, tel un charognard avant de se repaître de la carcasse encore fraîche de quelque infortunée créature. Il le fixait de ses yeux étranges et lumineux, d'où filtrait une intelligence malveillante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Trois fois rien… Juste ton aide ! »

« Mon aide ? Vous ne l'aurez jamais ! Vous pouvez toujours courir… »

« Je m'attendais à une telle réaction… Mais, vois-tu, tu es ici chez moi, et rien ne se passe ici sans que je n'en soie immédiatement au courant. »

« Et ? »

« Je sais où sont tes amis, et pourrais très bien leur envoyer mon chien de garde, dit-il 'un ton sec et cassant. Alors coopère, et ils seront sains et saufs. Refuse et leurs âmes iront rejoindre le néant ! Tu as le choix, ce libre arbitre dont vous êtes si fiers dans la famille… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez de ma famille ? »

« Je connais ton père. Lui aussi a eu un choix à faire ici, mais je pense qu'il t'en a déjà parlé, non ? A moins que la confiance que tu lui porte ne soit pas réciproque… »

Chacune des paroles prononcées dans cette pièce se gravait à tout jamais dans le cœur de Lloyd. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à la cruelle vérité, car la voix résonnait dans l'air et à l'intérieur de sa tête. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant cet homme si étrange. Il perdait tous ses réflexes et ne parvenaient plus à réfléchir clairement. Lentement mais sûrement, la peur prenait possession de son cœur.

« J'ai confiance en lui, même s'il ne me dit pas tout…dit Lloyd d'une voix qui tremblait. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il en soit digne ? »

« C'est mon père, dit Lloyd en serrant les poings, détestant l'autre en face de lui et détestant Kratos et ses cachotteries. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça te ferait de savoir qu'il est un des nôtres ? »

« Tu mens. Tu mens… »

« Ecoute ton cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? »

L'homme aux ailes noires fit une pause, comme pour mieux savourer le poison du doute qu'il avait réussi à inoculer à Lloyd. Il excellait à ça. Dans le fond, il avait eu une éternité pour s'entraîner. Il sourit et continua d'une voix posée et douce.

« Mais tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Même si ton cœur te hurle de me craindre, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'écouter. Je ne dis que la vérité, je la vois en toi… Je vois aussi une telle solitude. Ca me fait de la peine dans le cœur de quelqu'un qui est près à se sacrifier pour ses amis. »

« Mais…qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

« La voilà, la question qui te taraud. Je réponds à une question et tu réponds à la mienne… »

« Qui est ? demanda Lloyd, aussi méfiant que si c'était un cobra prêt à mordre qui se dressait devant lui. »

« Laisse-moi d'abord répondre ! Une chose en son temps. »

Il ne parlait pas fort, mais le silence était absolu. L'écho réverbéra sa voix pendant encore quelques instants puis il se remit à parler, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Mon nom est Phobos, mais ça ne doit rien évoquer pour toi. Non, ne cherche pas, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. En réalité, personne ne le sait, alors je vais t'en dire plus, mais ce sera notre petit secret… Je suis l'un de ceux que ceux de ton espèce appellent les Anciens. Ils nous craignent et pas forcément à tort, d'ailleurs. Nous sommes à la fois les maîtres et les serviteurs d'Inferno, à la fois son esprit et autre chose… Nous sommes un et multiple, nous sommes puissance et faiblesse, vie et mort… »

« Arrêtez de parler par énigmes ! »

« Parfait. Je vais essayer d'être un petit peu plus clair. Comment dire ? Nous appartenons à deux dimensions à la fois : celle des vivants et celle des esprits errants. Nos corps sont bien loin de nous alors nous sommes obligés de puiser dans le mana corporel d'autres pour prendre forme, ce qui n'est vraiment pas pour nous plaire, vois-tu…Cela répond-il à ta question ? »

« Vous êtes des esprits pouvant prendre corps…dit Lloyd sous le choc. »

« Parfaitement… Maintenant j'ai une question. Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour un de tes amis ? »

« Jusqu'à la mort, répondit Lloyd sans hésiter. Mais si vous pouvez lire en moi, vous devriez le savoir… »

« Je voulais savoir si tu en avais conscience. Car je vois dans les tréfonds de ton âme, je te vois tel que tu t'ignores toi-même. Mais si tu arrives à concevoir l'idée de sacrifice c'est parfait. »

« Parfait pour quoi ? »

« Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

« J'en ai assez ! »

Lloyd sortit tes armes. Phobos porta sa main droite à ses yeux et poussa un long et profond soupir.

« Tu n'as donc rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu me tues, tu tues en réalité celui dont j'utilise le mana corporel… Mais mon esprit subsistera toujours et pourra à nouveau s'incarner. Ce que tu as l'intention de faire est sans intérêt ! »

Lloyd réfléchit un instant. Phobos avait raison, il ne fallait pas sacrifier l'innocent qui était derrière lui juste pour passer ses nerfs. Il remit les glaives dans leur fourreau.

« Enfin, tu reviens à la raison… »

« Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions… Je veux toujours te tuer, mais pas si c'est inutile ! »

« Je le sais. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, à se jauger du regard. Lloyd sentit son âme être sondée jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Qu'importe que son ennemi sache tout de lui, il pourrait toujours le surprendre. Il orienta toutes ses pensées en un seul faisceau de haine. Tout son esprit était obnubilé par une seule idée : tuer Phobos et dans la souffrance. Les pupilles de l'autre se rétrécirent un instant fugace sous l'effet de la surprise, mais il se reprit très vite.

« Si tu coopérais, dit-il, je pourrais faire en sorte que tes amis n'aient rien et qu'ils retrouvent une vie normale… »

« Où sont-ils ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'eux ? »

Phobos eut un large sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsque Kratos se retourna après avoir franchi le seuil, Lloyd n'était plus derrière lui.

« Lloyd ! appela-t-il, mais en vain. Où peut-il ben être ? »

Tout à coup, comme en réponse à sa question, un tourbillon de fumée noire s'éleva au milieu de la pièce. Une grande silhouette en sortit, se projetant comme hors du sol jusqu'à la hauteur du plafond (qui était très haut). Elle déploya ses ailes, dont quelques plumes tombèrent au sol. Elles étaient d'un noir de jais. Leur possesseur se posa peu de temps après, sans autre bruit qu'un doux bruissement d'ailes. Il s'avança vers eux, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol. Il avait les yeux clos, un visage serein et blanc. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient vairons, un noir et un bleu. Son regard était terrible, hautain, comme si rien sur cette terre ne pouvait attirer l'attention de ses yeux à la pupille en fente. Il était grand, sa silhouette élancée. Il était habillé en blanc, ce qui tranchait avec ses ailes d'ébène et ses cheveux de même couleur qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Ses ailes, même repliées, touchaient le sol. Ses canines étaient pointues, comme des petits crocs. Sa voix ressemblait à un feulement et était aussi tranchante que la plus affûtée des épées.

« Enfin, on se retrouve… »

Il fit encore un pas vers les autres et fut reçu par la lame de Kratos.

« Un pas et tu es mort, dit celui-ci en pointant son épée sur la poitrine de l'ange aux ailes noires. »

« Je serais très amusé devoir ça. »

Il s'avança, l'épée s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Lorsqu'il arriva à la garde, il fixa Kratos dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Tu es impuissant face à moi, Kratos. »

Du sans noir recouvrait à présent la lame du Séraphin, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Son visage était fermé, on n'y distinguait aucune émotion. Ebahis par l'horreur du spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux, Colette et les autres restèrent pétrifiés.

« Je vous conseille de partir avant que je ne sois obligé de faire quelque chose de regrettable… »

« Nous ne partirons pas tant que vous ne nous aurez pas dit où est Lloyd, dit Colette en s'avançant vers l'homme (qui avait toujours son épée plantée dans le ventre) et en le défiant du regard. »

« Il est en sécurité et il ne lui arrivera rien, dit l'autre comme si ça l'ennuyait prodigieusement. »

« Mais où ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, Mademoiselle. »

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de Colette. Il ne cilla pas, il semblait en être incapable. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles comme des statues pendant un instant qui sembla durer une éternité pour tous ceux qui étaient présents. Tout à coup, Colette tomba à genoux en hurlant. Sheena se précipita aux côtés de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, demanda Sheena avec hargne. »

« Oh, ne soyez pas si impatients, vous le saurez bientôt. »

Il déplia à nouveau ses ailes qui semblaient occuper tout l'espace de la pièce. Son ombre sembla grossir jusqu'à les entourer de toutes parts. Il ferma les yeux et marmonna une quelconque incantation. Des bras de ténèbres sortirent des murs et les saisirent par les chevilles. Une puissante traction des ombres les fit tomber au sol, où ils furent bientôt submergés par des vagues d'obscurité qui les recouvrait jusqu'à les étouffer.

« Si tu veux voir tes amis, dit Phobos le plus simplement du monde, il suffit de le demander. »

« Et contre quoi ? Une faveur contre une faveur, c'est ça ? »

« Tu apprends vite, dis-moi. Et oui, dans ce monde, rien n'est gratuit. Il faut que des gens souffrent pour que d'autres soient heureux. C'est dans l'ordre des choses…dit-il d'un ton évasif. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Lloyd qui bouillait d'une rage froide et implacable. »

« Qu'importe. La question, c'est est-ce que tu veux voir tes amis ? »

« Bien sûr, dit Lloyd en détournant les yeux. »

Il ne voulait pas voir le triomphe dans les yeux de Phobos qui venait de gagner, de par son accord, le droit de lui demander une faveur.

« Alors suis-moi, dit –il en se retournant et en partant vers une autre salle. »

Le bruissement de sa cape sur ses ailes rompit le silence et tira Lloyd de sa réflexion. Il emboîta bien vite le pas à celui qui se revendiquait comme un ancien. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle, qui, contrairement aux autres dont les murs étaient noirs, avait des murs transparents. Au centre de la salle se tenait un énorme globe dans lequel Lloyd aurait pu sans problème tenir debout, et dans lequel différentes images défilaient. Lloyd se rendit bien vite compte qu'en réalité chaque parcelle des parois de cette pièce était couverte d'écrans similaires à ceux que les cardinaux désians utilisaient pour surveiller la totalité de leurs fermes humaines. Il fut pris de frissons rien qu'à repenser à ces endroits affreux, où les gens n'étaient pas plus considérés que du bétail.

« Oui, c'est sûr que c'est horrible, mais moi non plus, je ne cautionne pas… »

Lloyd sursauta en entendant la voix de Phobos. C'était bien vrai qu'il pouvait lire les âmes.

« Et oui…Il t'aura fallu le temps, mais au moins maintenant tu me crois ! »

« Arrêtez de lire mon esprit ! »

« Arrête de penser si fort ! C'est comme si tu parlais à haute voix pour moi, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas t'entendre… »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Je ne vais pas non plus te dévoiler tous les secrets d'Inferno. Mais, en gros, c'est en quelque sorte mes yeux…De là, je peux voir tout ce qui se passe ici. Tiens voilà tes amis. »

Il désigna de son long doigt fin un écran. Lloyd s'approcha pour mieux voir. La scène qui se déroulait en temps réel sous ses yeux était si sombre. Comme pour répondre à sa demande muette, l'écran s'éclaircit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse distinguer les tenants et les aboutissants de l'action. Alors il vit. Il vit l'ombre qui grandissait, jusqu'à engloutir tous ses amis, dans d'indistinctes et profondes ténèbres. Il vit celui dont il était sûr qu'il était le second ancien prendre un certain plaisir sadique à voir se débattre inutilement ses proies. Il pouvait lire sur le visage de ses amis la panique la plus totale mêlée d'une indicible douleur.

Lloyd se mit à se haïr lui-même. Une fois encore, il n'avait pas été capable de protéger ses amis. C'était lui qui les avait emmené à Inferno, pour retrouver Génis. Il se dégoûtait lui-même : il avait sacrifié tous ses amis uniquement pour en sauver un autre.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Non, c'est uniquement la vôtre ! Pourquoi me montrer ça ? »

« Pour que tu connaisses la vérité. »

« La vérité ? La vérité, c'est que vous devriez mourir. »

Il se précipita sur Phobos, armes en avant, avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Il se stoppa net, comme arrêté par une barrière invisible et infranchissable. L'onde de choc se propagea le long de la barrière immatérielle clairement visible sous forme de cercles concentriques qui allaient en s'éloignant du point d'impact. Lorsque l'onde atteignit les parois, les cercles repartirent dans l'autre sens à une vitesse surréaliste, se dirigeant droit vers le point du choc. Lorsque les cercles se mêlèrent à nouveau pour ne plus former qu'un seul point, une immense projection envoya Lloyd voler avec une puissance démultipliée. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur le globe géant qui ne bougea même pas et fut broyé contre la surface parfaitement lisse par un champ de force invisible qui se resserrait tellement que, bientôt, Lloyd put entendre ses côtes craquer sous la pression de l'étau invisible. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'il perdit conscience, certain que sa dernière heure était arrivé.

Sheena commençait à paniquer. Les ténèbres l'enserraient et la recouvrirent bien vite. Elle crut un instant qu'elle étouffait, qu'elle allait mourir ici. L'air lui manquait quand elle vit des ombres bouger et se rapprocher d'elle. Deux boules sombres vinrent se placer à hauteur de ses yeux. Elle entendit une voix :

«Ténèbres à moi. N'aie pas peur. »

Bien qu'elle eut été au cœur de l'obscurité la plus totale, elle vit comme en plein jour la longue et inhumaine silhouette de Shadow prendre forme. Alors, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. L'ombre était avec elle. Elle parvint à reprendre le dessus sur la panique qui la tenaillait depuis l'apparition de l'étrange homme et se redressa. Les ténèbres la lâchèrent, elle était à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. L'autre était toujours là, debout, sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il vit l'invocatrice émerger triomphalement de la nuit.

« Mais comment ?souffla-t-il. »

« Comme ça. Envoyé des ténèbres abyssales, obéis à mes ordres. Libère mes amis de ton emprise. »

L'esprit originel apparut, et une franche inquiétude apparut sur les traits de l'ange aux ailes noires.

« Phobos, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait une invocatrice, murmura-t-il. »

Les ténèbres disparurent, dévoilant cinq corps inanimés et sans conscience. Kratos, lui, se relevait péniblement.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Vous n'êtes toujours que deux… »

Des larges épées apparurent dans ses mains. Il se précipita vers Sheena. La barrière magique que la jeune femme avait dressé devant elle vola en morceaux sous la violence du choc.

« Arrête !lui cria Kratos. Ce sera entre toi et moi. »

« Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec elle, dit L'autre avec un sourire mauvais. »

« Deimos ! »

Les lames s'abattirent avec violence sur Sheena désormais sans défense.

Lorsque Lloyd reprit conscience, il était toujours en vie, mais la souffrance était toujours aussi abominable. Il ne vit que ce qu'il y avait au plafond. _Encore d'autres écrans de contrôle…_Son regard fut attiré par une image précise. On aurait dit le sceau d'un esprit originel.

« Tu n'as aucune chance de m'atteindre, lui dit Phobos de sa voix traînante. Et même si tu le pouvais, ça ne me ferait rien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Lloyd avait trop mal pour songer à répondre.

« Avant que tu ne m'attaques, je voulais aussi te montrer autre chose… »

Le globe se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche et froide, et l'on pouvait distinguer d'indistinctes formes au milieu des volutes blanches qui composaient son intérieur. Il se dégageait de la lumière une impression de pureté, de légèreté, comme s'il pouvait projeter des images d'un autre monde.

« Non, tout ce que tu peux voir ici se déroule en ce moment même dans les entrailles d4inferno la grande. »

Lloyd fut intrigué par le ton révérencieux que Phobos avait pris pour évoquer la cité, le même que quelqu'un aurait pris pour parler d'un lieu sain.

« Regarde dans le globe ! dit Phobos en lui intimant de la main de se lever et de plonger son regard dans la boule lumineuse. »

La clarté était si forte que ça lui faisait un petit peu mal aux yeux. Il se releva tant bien que mal en chancelant. Chacune de ses respirations était un calvaire qui lui déchirait la poitrine. Il appuya ses mains, autant parce qu'il avait mal que parce qu'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait. Les formes qu'il avait vu de loin pouvaient faire penser à des chrysalides géantes, mais c'était en réalité des sortes de sarcophage taillés dans un cristal translucide, éblouissant et flamboyant. Il y en avait deux, et ils étaient occupés. Lloyd se pencha pour voir de plus près mais son front qui heurta la coque froide lui rappela que ce n'était qu'une image qu'il avait devant lui, même si elle devait être à taille réelle. Le regard de Lloyd s'arrêta pour détailler les deux occupants des sarcophages. Il n'arrivait pas à en revenir. Là devant ses yeux, il y avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, Génis et Raine, tous les deux endormis dans un sommeil quoi semblait si paisible. Il s'assit pour ne pas tomber sous le choc.

« Je ne vous crois pas, ce n'est pas possible, parvint-il à balbutier. »

« Est-ce que tu y croirais plus si tu les voyais de tes propres yeux ? »

« Quoi ! »

« Suis-moi. »

Une ouverture s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce, révélant un ascenseur aux parois de verre. Phobos entra à l'intérieur, suivi de Lloyd, qui agissait dans un état de semi-conscience, à moitié à cause de ses blessures et à moitié à cause du choc psychologique. L'ascenseur descendit à une vitesse vertigineuse vers les profondeurs de la terre. Après un petit moment, les portes transparentes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir taillé à même la roche et éclairé par des torches placées à intervalles réguliers de chaque côté de la galerie. Ils avancèrent en silence, un silence que seul le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau tombant au sol (car même dans le désert le plus brûlant se cache de l'eau) et le bruit de leurs pas brisaient. Au bout du long couloir se dressait une porte majestueuse encadrée par une arcade de pierre massive et brute. Le pourtour de la porte, lui, était sculpté, de dizaines de petites sculptures qui représentaient toutes le même ange se tenant debout sur des crânes. Lloyd fut pris de frissons devant cette vison macabre. La porte en elle-même était en métal, mais un métal plus brillant que l'argent, qui étincelait dans la pénombre. Il était lui aussi ouvragé, avec un symbole compliqué composé d'arabesques et entouré de runes elfiques. A l'approche de Phobos, les battants de la ports s'ouvrir dans un grincement de fin du monde. La pièce qui s'ouvrait devant eux ressemblait à une crypte aux murs blancs et ornés d'inscriptions. _Un peu comme des épitaphes…_ C'était comme si Lloyd s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une caverne de glace, sous la douceur scintillante de la neige et de la glace.

Alors il les vit. Les deux sarcophages et leurs occupants plongés dans un sommeil paisible sous la lumière vacillante d'un flambeau semblable à ceux qui éclairaient le couloir dont ils venaient. Ils semblaient dormir, si l'on exceptait la profonde blessure que Raine portait au ventre, comme si elle avait été transpercée de part en part.

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait, dit Lloyd en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sa rage à la face du monde. »

« Rien. »

« Rien ! Rien ! hurla Lloyd qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors ils sont là-dedans de leur plein gré ! »

« Non. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Nous les maintenons en vie. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Depuis plus de quatre mille ans, Inferno était en sommeil, et nous aussi. Puis, il y a eu cette pluie d'exsphères chargées, qui a réveillé la cité. Pour nous autres, rien n'était encore fait, il fallait attendre que des gens dont le mana serait compatible avec nos âmes passent dans les parages. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps. Vois-tu, ces demi elfes sont ceux qui nous fournissent notre mana corporel à Deimos et à moi. »

« Deimos ? »

« L'autre ancien. »

« Mais et cette pluie ? D'où vient-elle ? »

« De Derris-Kharlan. »

« Ca, je le savais déjà. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller là-bas si tu veux découvrir la vérité. »

« Je ne sais pas comment y aller ! »

« Moi si, mais j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Je ne vous aiderai pas ! répondit Lloyd d'un ton catégorique. »

« Laisse-moi finir, ce serait un échange de bons procédés. Tu nous emmènes sur Derris-Kharlan, et nous, nous libérons tous tes amis, et la vie reprendra son cours… »

Lloyd tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Son visage était si calme qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort.

« Son cœur bat toujours, mais son âme n'est plus là. Ne cherche pas de réponses sur cette coquille vide. »

« Tu serais capable de lui rendre son âme ? »

« Sans aucun problème. »

Lloyd se tourna à nouveau vers Phobos.

« Alors qu'as-tu décidé ? »

« Et bien… »

le coup s'abattit avec violence. Rien ne le ralentit, rien ne l'arrêta. Le corps de Sheena tomba sans vie sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

« Non, dit Kratos, qui n'en revenait pas. »

Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de protéger quelqu'un. L'une des larges lames de l'ancien s'appuya sur sa gorge, jusqu'à faire couler le sang du séraphin.

« Debout. »

Kratos s'exécuta.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons régler nos comptes, dit l'autre en enlevant la menace de métal du cou de l'ange. Prépare-toi à te défendre. »

Kratos eut à peine le temps de sortir son épée pour parer l'attaque de Deimos. Jamais le Séraphin n'avait eu à combattre pareil adversaire. La différence de force était bien trop importante pour que Kratos ait le moindre espoir de victoire. Mais il fallait affaiblir son ennemi, pour venger Sheena et donner du temps à Lloyd.

« J'accepte, je vous mènerai à Derris-Kharlan si vous promettez de libérer mes amis et de les laisser en paix. »

« Tu as notre promesse. »

Phobos envoya un message mental à Deimos par le lien psychique qui les unissait. Au moment où la nouvelle arriva à l'être aux ailes noires, il s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce à un Kratos agonisant. Il retint son coup.

« La paix…Oui, je leur donne la paix éternelle. »

Il commença à se dématérialiser, pour se téléporter jusqu'à son alter ego aux ailes membraneuses.

Bien que dans un état de semi-conscience, Kratos put clairement entendre ces mots :

« Amnit, occupe-toi d'eux. »


	12. Le point primaire

Phobos s'approcha de Lloyd. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules en un geste qui se voulait rassurant mais qui glaça le sang du jeune homme.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, dit-il. Suis-moi. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs de la crypte de cristal, dans des dédales lumineux aux murs translucides qui flamboyaient comme des milliers d'étoiles. Tout autour d'eux il n'y avait que beauté et pureté, comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans un sanctuaire interdit à l'être humain et où même le temps perdait tout son pouvoir. Mais une menace sourde semblait emplir l'air, comme les nuits où l'orage tarde à éclater et que l'air se fait lourd. Lloyd était mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Son instinct lui disait de fuir, mais sa raison lui dictait de rester, ne serait-ce que parce que Phobos était bien trop redoutable pour que sa fuite ait la moindre chance d'aboutir. Ils descendaient un escalier si long qu'il paraissait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

« Mais jusqu'où va cet escalier ? demanda Lloyd. »

« Inferno est une cité aussi gigantesque qu'ancienne, et s'étend bien au-delà des limites du désert de Triet. Quant à sa profondeur, j'avoue n'y avoir jamais réfléchi. Mais cet escalier mène jusqu'à ce que nous appelons le point primaire. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« L'endroit d'où tous les flux de mana partent et arrivent. Tout le mana de ce monde y passe forcément à un moment ou à un autre. C'est donc le seul endroit où on peut créer un flux de mana suffisamment puissant pour se rendre à Derris-Kharlan. »

« Mais alors pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« Parce que pour ouvrir le passage vers la patrie des elfes, nous avons besoin du pouvoir de l'épée éternelle, pour transgresser le sceau qui nous bloque l'accès. »

« Je ne peux plus utiliser les pouvoirs de l'épée éternelle ! »

« Je sais. Mais dans ton sang, il y a encore la trace du pacte, ainsi que la clé du sceau. Tu es en quelque sorte notre laissez-passer pour Derris-Kharlan. »

Lloyd resta sans voix. Tout semblait être prévu depuis longtemps.

« Puisque je vous aide, j'estime avoir le droit à des réponses ! »

« A quelles questions, dit Phobos sans même se retourner. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Inferno se réveille-t-elle maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est plus en sommeil. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux savoir ou tu veux plutôt savoir comment nous remettre en sommeil. »

« Et bien… »

« Ne te fatigue pas. J'ai vu la haine dans ton cœur. Tu voudrais nous détruire, mais tu ne sais pas comment. Alors pour le moment, tu te renseignes et tu nous aide…Mais, fils des anges, tu es obligé de nous aider ! C'est pour ainsi dire ton destin… »

« Je ne crois pas au destin ! Et oui, je veux savoir la raison du réveil d'Inferno ! »

« Tu sais que la cité a été mise en sommeil il y a quatre mille ans par ton père et ses compagnons. S'il t'avait dit comment il l'avait fait, tu aurais compris la raison de ce réveil…Mais il faut croire qu'il ne te faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour te raconter cette histoire. »

Une fois encore, l'Ancien jouait à semer le doute dans le cœur de Lloyd. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se découvrir une faiblesse, il devait continuer à avoir confiance en son père et aussi en ses amis. Après tout, c'était pour les sauver qu'il était là !

« Expliquez-moi alors. Si vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance, il faut que ce soit réciproque ! »

« Quand on peut lire dans le cœur des gens, la confiance devient plus qu'accessoire. En plus, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour tout te raconter. Je t'en raconterai un bout quand on arrivera à Derris-Kharlan. Remarque, je peux commencer à tout t'expliquer maintenant. L'arbre géant est originaire de Derris-Kharlan. Avant que les elfes ne le plantent ici, il n'existait pas de point primaire. Le mana était, mais il n'existait pas à proprement parler. Puis l'arbre est arrivé. Il a rassemblé le mana éparpillé dans l'air et l'a rejeté en mana utilisable : c'est en quelque sorte la photosynthèse du mana. »

« La quoi ? »

« La photosynthèse ! Les plantes prennent l'air vicié et en rejettent un pur…L'arbre géant fait pareil avec le mana ! En réalité, ce n'est pas une source à mana, c'est un purificateur géant et universel. Donc, juste en dessous de son emplacement premier est apparu le point primaire. Mais l'arbre géant seul ne peut rien, car le mana pur n'a aucune réelle utilité. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Seuls les magiciens se rendent compte de la différence entre mana pur et mana élémental, et ils la sentent plus qu'ils ne la connaissent. »

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je réponde correctement à tes questions si tu ne me laisses pas finir mes réponses ! Je continue…Tout le mana se stockait dans le point primaire et n'en sortait plus. On a frôlé la destruction du monde. Mais douze êtres exceptionnels se sacrifièrent pour permettre au mana de s'écouler à nouveau : ils devinrent les esprits originels. Plus tard vint un treizième qui devint l'esprit gardien de l'arbre. Le cercle était complet et prêt à fonctionner. Ce fut la création du monde tel qu'on le connaît. Bien sûr, tout cela remonte à des temps immémoriaux et plus personne ne s'en souvient à présent. »

Lloyd resta silencieux un moment, puis il dit :

« Quelle est l'utilité des esprits originels ? »

« Je pensais que c'était clair…Les esprits originels sont des catalyseurs à mana, qui transforment le mana pur en mana élémental, qui lui est utilisable ! »

« D'accord ! C'est pour ça que les esprits sont indispensables….Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Inferno, ni avec sa mise en sommeil… »

« C'est simple, si les esprits sont des catalyseurs magiques, ils ont besoin d'une quantité énorme de mana pur pour vivre. Ce sont des êtres de pur mana ! Or seul l'arbre géant peut fournir ce type de mana. »

« Donc sans arbre géant, pas d'esprits et pas d'esprits sans arbre géant. Et comme Inferno a puisé tout le mana de l'arbre, il est mort, et les esprits ne pouvaient plus assurer leur rôle, c'est ça ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Phobos ajouta d'une voix neutre dépourvue de tous sentiments et de toute intonation :

« Oui, c'est bien ça. Et pour éviter que les esprits ne disparaissent et le mana avec eux, Yggdrasill a trouvé ce système d'alternance, qui est loin d'être le meilleur… La séparation des mondes est contre-nature, ça a rompu le cercle des esprits…Un tel bouleversement a désactivé le centre de contrôle de la cité, et l'a mise en sommeil. Mais depuis peu, le mana est revenu en quantité suffisante pour qu'Inferno se remette à fonctionner ! »

« D'où ? »

« De Derris-Kharlan. »

Lloyd ouvrit la bouche , mais fut vite coupé :

« Comment ? C'est ça, le point qui t'intéresse le plus, non ? »

« Si vous lisez dans mon esprit, à quoi ça sert que je vous pose des questions ?grommela Lloyd. »

Phobos éclata de rire, un rire sonore et terrible qui semblait sans joie. Il se répercuta en écho sur les parois de cristal, ce qui renforça l'impression qu'avait Lloyd d'être enfermé.

« Comment…C'est simple…Inferno est une cité bâtie par les elfes, une cité millénaire, datant de l'époque où nous vivions encore sur Derris-Kharlan. Il y existe donc un lien entre elles. La réapparition de mana pur a réveillé les fonctions de base d'Inferno, puis le signal est parti et Derris-Kharlan nous a envoyé des réserves… »

« …sous forme de cristaux du Cruxis, finit Lloyd. »

« C'est le plus facile à utiliser !A la fois pratique et économique ! Mais trêve de discussions, nous voilà arriver. »

Lloyd eut le souffle coupé devant la magnificence du lieu. Il était au centre d'une gigantesque caverne aux murs de cristal, dont le plafond de roche était incroyablement haut et parsemé de gemmes multicolores qui donnaient l'impression d'être en dessous de la plus belle des nuits étoilées. La lueur que dégageaient les parois était forte mais douce, apaisante...Elle rappela un peu à Lloyd la lumière inter planaire qu'il avait aperçue. Ils évoluaient au milieu d'une forêt de gracieuses et aériennes stalagmites transparentes, qui faisaient effet de prismes géants et sur laquelle la lumière se déclinait dans toutes ses teintes. Il faisait frais et un doux courant d'air, qui semblait surgir de nulle part, parcourait la salle, faisant valser des mèches de cheveux bruns devant les yeux de Lloyd. Il leva la tête pour contempler le plafond. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une boule de lumière en suspension. C'était elle qui éclairait la caverne et lui donnait son aspect si particulier. Elle était si blanche que la neige la plus pure aurait paru grise à côté. Elle était si blanche, qu'elle semblait être irréelle. On voyait des courants traverser la lumière liquide qui constituait cette boule. Des volutes de fumée s'en échappaient parfois mais étaient très vite captés par les édifices de cristal qui parsemaient les parois et le sol.

« Qu'ets-ce que c'est ? »

« Ca, désigna Phobos. Oh, c'est le point primaire, dit-il, indifférent à la splendeur du lie, ou habitué à la côtoyer (si tant est qu'on puisse s'habituer et se lasser d'un spectacle pareil !) »

« Alors nous sommes juste sous l'arbre géant ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Wahou… »

Lloyd s'arrêta, huma l'air. Le parfum était délicieux, avec la présence de l'encens, mais la subtilité de la rose, la fragrance du bois de santal compensé par la douceur du lotus. C'était le parfum le plus délicat et le plus agréable que Lloyd ait senti (certes, il n'était pas un expert en parfum, mais ce n'était pas rien quand même…), et il ferma les yeux. Il entendit faiblement, comme si ça venait de loin, une douce chanson, où se mêlaient une multitude de voix magnifiques aux sons d'instruments invisibles aux sonorités improbables tellement elles étaient mélodieuses.

« Tu comptes prendre racine ici ? lui dit Phobos. Suis-moi. »

Lloyd s'arracha avec beaucoup de peine à sa rêverie. Il tenta de se remémorer le chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il fallait absolument qu'il montre cet endroit aux autres. Après tout, ils s'étaient suffisamment battus pour ressusciter l'arbre géant pour avoir le droit de contempler ses effets. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il, je me demande comment ils s'en sortent…

_Ca se présente plutôt mal_, songea Kratos. Il était désormais le seul debout à pouvoir défendre les autres. Il fallait qu'il réveille les autres… Tout recommençait comme autre fois, sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour l'aider à vaincre Amnit. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Sheena. Plus aucun souffle ne soulevait sa poitrine et son cœur s'était tu. Les autres étaient tous plongés dans les limbes. Kratos savait très bien que le seul moyen de les réveiller était de briser l'enchantement qui avait enfermé leurs âmes. Le seul moyen de les réveiller était de vaincre Deimos…

Il fut pris d'une profonde lassitude. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était de rester là, à attendre que la mort n'arrive…Ca lui éviterait d'avoir encore une fois à affronter les conséquences de son échec.

Un souffle d'air chaud amenait déjà l'odeur du monstre carnassier. Il suffisait juste de se laisser mourir. Kratos ferma les yeux. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort, qui l'avait déjà trop attendu. Le grondement rauque de la bête semblait annonciateur de la souffrance qui l'attendait. Une douleur pour une éternité de repos…

Dans un sens, la jeune invocatrice et les autres avaient de la chance : Sheena n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir, et les autres ne sentiraient pas la vie les quitter. Il se souvint de la mise en sommeil d'Inferno. Il avait vu la mise à mort d'innocents par la grande dévoreuse. Il frissonna alors que cette horreur revenait à son esprit. Mais il avait mérité de partager le sort de ceux qu'il avait sacrifié…

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il attendait la mort au lieu de vouloir l'éviter… Mais celle-ci semblait vouloir se faire attendre. Il avait tout son temps après tout, il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe à partir du moment où il avait perdu la seule chose qui importait vraiment pour lui sur cette terre. La seule ? Non, il y avait aussi Lloyd. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber maintenant qu'il avait besoin de lui !

Enfin, il ne pouvait pas se précipiter au secours de son fils et laisser ses amis mourir ici. Il scella la salle avec un sceau de lumière angélique : c'était le seul moyen de détourner l'attention d'Amnit de cet endroit. Il se précipita dans le couloir. Lloyd devait sûrement se trouver au point primaire…derrière les salles des gardiens. Il s'avança dans le couloir sombre, serein, et passa entre les énormes pattes monstrueuses d'Amnit, qui semblait toute déboussolée de ne pas savoir comment remplir les exigences de son maître.

Lloyd arriva enfin devant une gigantesque machine, reliée au point primaire par un câble translucide qui laissait voir toutes les couleurs des flux de mana, devant laquelle attendait l'autre ancien aux ailes de chauve-souris, Deimos. Il arborait un sourire démoniaque, que Lloyd interpréta tout de suite comme étant de mauvais augure pour lui et pour les autres. Un violent sentiment d'appréhension lui noua l'estomac.

« Tu as mis du temps, Phobos, dit l'autre d'une voix puissante et terrible. »

« On est pas pressé, non ? Depuis le temps qu'on attend, tu devrais en profiter pour savourer… »

« Il n'y a rien à savourer ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant l'air réjoui… »

« C'est un simple détail, mais oui ! »

Lloyd se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Deimos s'approcha de lui, le détailla de bas en haut, comme s'il le jaugeai du regard.

« Tu es sur qu'il fera l'affaire ? »

« Oui, répondit Phobos, l'air exaspéré, comme si c'était un sujet qui revenait souvent entre les deux êtres. »

« C'était juste pour confirmation… »

« Voilà, je confirme, et nous aurons la confirmation finale là-haut, dit–il en levant le doigt au ciel. »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

« Lloyd, si tu veux bien te donner la peine, dit Phobos en désignant la machine. »

« QUOI ! »

La machine n'avait vraiment pas un aspect rassurant. C'était un croisement entre le réacteur à mana des fermes humaines et le centre de commande du canon à mana de Rodyle. Alors forcément, le donne-toi la peine n'avait rien pour rassurer Lloyd.

« Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?demanda-t-il en espérant qu'on lui répondrait rien. »

« Pose tes mains à l'emplacement prévu. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait, alors, grommela-t-il. »

Il s'avança. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds devant la console, la plate-forme s'éclaira, d'une lueur irréelle, mais familière : la lueur du mana pur. Il y avait deux plaques similaires à des pierres d'oracle de part et d'autre du cercle lumineux à l'exacte distance pratique pour Lloyd. Tout cela semblait avoir été fait pour lui. Un bruissement d'ailes lui apprit que Deimos commençait à s'impatienter. Il posa les mains sur la console qui s'éclaira elle aussi.

A cet instant précis, une douleur indicible fulgura dans tous ses membres. Des tentacules de lumière commencèrent à lui enserrer les bras et les jambes. C'était comme si son énergie était aspirée. Il se sentait partir, comme lorsqu'il était mort. Alors il vit sa mère.

Son visage était dur, impassible. Il l'implora :

« Anna, aide-moi. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Voilà ce que c'est que de vendre son âme au mal… Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. »

Elle disparut. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il était dans ce pétrin parce qu'il avait voulu aider ses amis et maintenant il était seul, abandonné.

« Lloyd ! Tiens bon ! »

Il rouvrit les yeux à cet appel. Il tourna la tête et vit Kratos venu l'aider. Il était couvert de sang et semblait affaibli mais il était là pour lui…

« Papa, voulut-il dire. »

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il était bien trop faible.

« Tu ne peux plus t'y opposer, humain, dit Deimos d'un air menaçant. »

« Laissez mon fils. »

« Pas question, il est en train d'accomplir son destin. »

Lloyd n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Tout devint noir, noir comme un ciel étoilé. Il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'il heurta lourdement le sol. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était à Derris-Kharlan.


	13. DerrisKharlan

**Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais avec les examens et tout ça, plus un séjour à l'étranger où je n'avais aps accès à l'ordi, c'était assez dur de continuer. Bon, pour tous ceux qui auront eu la patience d'attendre ce chaitre, je vous remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ça vous palira beaucoup! Bon, allez, une dernière info: il n'y aura que 16 chapitres aux chroniques d'Inferno! Allez, bone lecture!**

* * *

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se relever. Une douleur sourde occupait son esprit et ne voulait pas le laisser en paix. Chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses tendons, il les sentait avec une précision accrue par la douleur qui semblait leur donner une voix unique qui hurlait dans son esprit. Il aurait tout donné pour que ça s'arrête. Son univers entier s'effaçait devant cette douleur et cette souffrance au-delà des mots. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux : devant lui, il n'y avait que le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles. Il se tenait au milieu d'un sceau de téléportation dont les contours bleutés se détachaient à peine de la pierre violette majoritaire dans le paysage de l'ancienne patrie des elfes. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la planète, de cela il en était sûr.

Il était dans une salle à ciel ouvert, une salle remplie de colonnes de pierre noire finement sculptée dans des motifs mythologiques. L'un de ces dessins le fit frémir d'horreur : on y voyait la Dévoreuse d'âmes déchiqueter de ses griffes et de ses crocs des humains qui hurlaient de terreur. La scène avait été représentée avec une telle exactitude qu'il sembla à Lloyd que les infortunées victimes étaient emprisonnées dans la roche et tentaient de se libérer, en vain. C'était comme si leurs hurlements sonnaient à ses oreilles.

Il entendit derrière lui ce bruit fugace qui signalait que d'autres personnes se téléportaient. Le son se fit entendre à deux reprises, laissant apparaître Phobos et Deimos. Le premier avait un grand sourire joyeux, ce qui fit frissonner Lloyd, qui ne voyait vraiment pas la raison d'une telle joie. Quelque chose d'important avait encore du lui échapper... Deimos en revanche n'avait jamais eu l'air si renfermé.

« Derris-Kharlan, s'écria Phobos. Mère patrie de tous les elfes, mère patrie de tous les anges ! Enfin, depuis le temps que nous attendons… »

Deimos passa sans un mot en suivant une route que lui seul semblait connaître et dont rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire dévier. Son visage était encore plus fermé que d'habitude. Il murmura :

« Nous touchons au but, maître… »

Il avait dit ça à voix basse mais pas suffisamment pour que cela échappe aux sens angéliques de Lloyd.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment de s'intéresser au sens profond de ces mots. Tout ce que Lloyd voyait pour le moment, c'est qu'il était de retour dans le seul endroit où il avait juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds : Derris-Kharlan. Le plus étrange, c'est que cette planète morte lui semblait encore plus lugubre que les nombreuses fois où il l'avait revu dans les cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits depuis longtemps. Et en plus, il était en plutôt mauvaise compagnie. Tout lui revint en mémoire : la machine qui avait absorbé son énergie pour créer le passage, la tentative de son père pour le sauver et…Et il se souvenait avoir été abandonnée par sa mère. Il était seul, affaibli, au beau milieu de nulle part et il ne voyait pas du tout comment se sortir de là.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon père, demanda Lloyd d'une voix forte et en tentant de se redresser sur ses jambes encore faibles et tremblantes. »

Ni Phobos ni Deimos ne lui répondirent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avait fait à mon père, leur cria-t-il. »

Deimos se retourna et le toisa d'un regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Nous lui avons appris à respecter ses engagements, voilà tout, dit-il. »

Phobos eut un petit rire sans joie et il continua :

« C'est vrai, il appris que la trahison s'accompagnait toujours de mort. »

« Vous...Vous l'avez tué, dit Lloyd d'une voix blanche, ne pouvant pas imaginer que son père était mort. »

Non, c'était impossible, c'était un Séraphin du Cruxis, un ange, un être quasiment immortel. Ils devaient se tromper, et lorsque Lloyd reviendrait sur Terre, il trouverait son père qui l'attendrait, qui lui dirait à quel point il avait été imprudent, qui lui ferait sûrement de nombreuses remontrances, mais qui serait tout simplement là, oui, enfin là pour lui.

« J'ai toujours adoré les humains, dit Phobos, pour leur faculté à nier la réalité et à s'enfermer dans leurs rêves. »

Les yeux de Lloyd commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes, mais celles-ci séchèrent vite pour laisser derrière elles un regard dur, froid et sans sentiments.

« Je vous ai amené ici, parfait…Alors pourquoi ? Et quand reverrai-je mes amis ? »

« Quelle impatience, dit Phobos en secouant ses ailes, créant un léger bruissement. »

« Phobos ne t'a pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici, dit Deimos en lançant un regard noir à l'autre Ancien. »

« J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais il n'a pas l'air très subtil… »

« Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, intervint sèchement Lloyd. »

« Je t'ai dit que pour vivre, nous devions emprunter le mana corporel de quelqu'un d'autre car nos corps d'origine étaient trop loin. Et bien, nous sommes tout simplement ici pour les récupérer. »

Lloyd était atterré. Tout ça pour ça !

« Allons, ne le prends pas comme ça…En récupérant nos corps, nous libérerons de notre emprise tes deux amis demi elfes. Alors, tu vois bien que nous avons respecté notre serment. Mais tu ferais mieux de nous suivre… »

« Pas question de laisser un rat comme toi errer dans cette cité, dit Deimos comme si de rien était. »

Lloyd serra les poings mais subit l'insulte sans broncher car il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le regard de Deimos lui semblait fou, voire assoiffé de sang. Il était sur qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas de la part de Lloyd pour pouvoir le tuer. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard exprimer une telle haine, c'était à vous glacer le sang.

« Alors tout ce chemin, tout ça pour juste récupérer vos corps…Et ce serait ça mon destin, dit Lloyd d'une voix dont il avait peine à contenir les tremblements. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, fils des anges, dit Phobos en haussant les épaules. Ton destin sera bien plus grandiose que ça. En attendant, avance donc, et contemple Derris-Kharlan. »

« Non, merci, j'ai déjà vu, et ça ne m'a pas plu du tout…Remarquez j'ai mieux compris pourquoi les elfes en étaient partis ! »

Lloyd savait qu'il jouait un jeu très dangereux, car il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les Anciens pourraient réagir à cet affront. Il fut très surpris, lorsqu'ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

« Derris-Kharlan n'a pas toujours été comme ça, je t'assure, lui dit Phobos, mais je trouve que le côté désertique est quand même assez original et assez agréable quand on y pense. »

«Bah, quand on vit dans un lieu aussi glauque qu'Inferno, vaut mieux aimer… »

Phobos se retourna et toisa Lloyd d'un regard qui n'avait rien à envier à la folie meurtrière de Deimos.

« Ne dis plus jamais de mal d'Inferno ! Toi, tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne l'as jamais connu, tu ne l'as jamais vu ! »

Lloyd doutait que Phobos parlait vraiment de la cité, mais il préféra ne pas relever pour rester en vie.

« Maintenant, en avant, dit Deimos en le poussant d'un grand coup entre les omoplates. »

Lloyd tomba à terre sous la force de la poussée. Deimos lui écrasa le bras droit du talon, lui arrachant un cri.

« Si fragile, si faible, dit-il d'une voix douce, et pourtant tant de puissance dans ce sang…Debout ! »

Deimos releva son pied, et Lloyd pu enfin se lever pour suivre Phobos. Deimos fermait la marche, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour rassurer Lloyd.

Il arrêta bien vite de tenter de se repérer les virages succédant aux virages à un rythme effréné, leur route en croisant d'innombrables autres. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient pu marcher au travers de ce dédale avant qu'il s'arrête sur une grande plate-forme où les attendaient deux sarcophages comparables à ceux qu'il avait déjà vu à Inferno et dans lesquels l'attendaient Génis et Raine. Mais là, ce n'étaient point les corps de ses amis qui étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil artificiel, c'étaient les corps des deux Anciens.

« Et maintenant, il se passe quoi, demanda Lloyd en se retournant vers Deimos. »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul. Phobos et Deimos avaient disparu. Il se retourna, pour les chercher du regard, mais il était absolument seul, et sur la fine couche de givre et de poussière qui recouvrait le sol de la planète abandonnée, on ne voyait plus que les traces de pas d'une seule personne. C'était comme si les Anciens n'avaient jamais été là. Dans le fond, c'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu de corps, mais qu'ils avaient eu des sortes de projections magiques, des espèces de corps astraux. Lloyd secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais rien compris à ces histoires de corps astraux, et la seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est que désormais il était seul et donc enfin libre…Il se frotta les mains et rebroussa chemin pour trouver un téléporteur susceptible de le ramener chez lui (ou même pour tomber sur Welgaia, il arriverait bien à y trouver ce qu'il cherchait). Inquiet, il jeta tout de même un regard derrière lui en direction des sarcophages, mais les corps inanimés de leurs occupants n'avaient pas bougés, toujours enveloppés dans leurs ailes repliées. Peut-être le transfert des âmes avait-il finalement échoué ? Lloyd eut un grand sourire à cette idée. Au moins c'était un danger de moins ! Il commença son chemin dans les méandres de Derris-Kharlan, mais certain d'être en sécurité, il ne s'inquiétait vraiment pas du temps qu'il pourrait y déambuler. Alors qu'il partait, dans son cercueil de cristal, Phobos ouvrit enfin les yeux après des millénaires de sommeil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs d'Inferno, dans une grande crypte lumineuse, deux sarcophages s'ouvraient pour libérer leurs deux occupants exsangues. Il faudrait sûrement un peu plus de temps pour que Génis et Raine reprennent conscience. Et plus loin dans la cité, Amnit continuait à déambuler à la recercler de ses proies. Mais le sceau angélique de Kratos tenait bon et protégeait efficacement les amis de Lloyd dont les esprits étaient toujours plongés dans les limbes par le sort de Deimos. Mais il y en avait un qui n'était plus sous cette protection. Amnit huma l'air, elle venait de trouver l'odeur de sa prochaine victime, l'odeur si caractéristique d'un ange. Il était temps pour la Grande Dévoreuse de régler ses comptes avec Kratos Aurion, héros de la Guerre de Kharlan.

* * *

« Raah ! Qui aurait pu penser que cette planète serait aussi labyrinthique ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir rentrer chez moi maintenant ! Bon, allez, c'est pas le moment de te décourager Lloyd, après tout, Génis, Raine et tous les autres doivent t'attendre…Et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir ! »

Lloyd s'arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Il était épuisé après sa longue marche et il commençait à avoir vraiment faim mais malheureusement il n'avait rien à manger. Son estomac gargouilla pour le lui rappeler.

« La faim, une faiblesse typiquement humaine, dit une voix traînante et sarcastique qu'il commençait à bien connaître. »

Il se retourna pour tomber face à Phobos, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. Apparemment récupérer son corps n'avait au que des bons effets sur lui. Lloyd n'osait même pas imaginer Deimos dans son corps original.

« Allons, je ne suis tout de même pas si effrayant, dit une voix dure derrière lui. »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui, l'épée qui s'appuyait sur sa colonne vertébrale le renseignait bien amplement.

« Je suis un peu déçu, dit Phobos en s'approchant lentement de lui, ses longues ailes noires déployées, leur envergure lui donnant une silhouette encore plus inquiétante. »

Instinctivement, Lloyd recula, mais la douleur provoquée par la lame qui lui rentrait dans la peau lui rappela qu'il valait mieux faire face puisque de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il sentait son propre sang chaud lui couler le long du dos.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas nous contrarier, dit Phobos avec un faux sourire navré. »

« Et ton départ nous a contrariés, souffla Deimos à son oreille. »

Toutes les menaces sous-tendues dans ces mots donnèrent des sueurs froides à Lloyd. L'image d'une grande salle aux murs noirs où il avait passé les moments les plus douloureux de son existence lui revint à l'esprit avec une précision tellement violente qu'elle en était douloureuse.

Les yeux en fente de Phobos s'écarquillèrent comme sous l'effet d'une grande joie.

«J'aime à sentir l'odeur de la peur qui commence à t'enserrer, dit-il en attrapant le menton de Lloyd entre ses doigts fins. »

« Et j'aime à sentir l'odeur de ton sang qui coule, dit Deimos en lui donnant un grand coup d'épée dans le dos. Et j'aime aussi son goût légèrement sucré, dit-il en léchant la lame ensanglantée. »

Lloyd sus que c'était le moment où jamais d'intervenir. Il sortit ses glaives et se précipita sur Deimos pour lui donner un grand coup d'épaule qui le déséquilibra. Il se retourna pour faire face à Phobos qui courait sur lui avec un katana d'une longueur incroyable dans chaque main. Lloyd sauta, et retomba sur l'Ancien aux ailes membraneuses les épées en avant. Son coup fut paré par Phobos qui coinça les armes de Lloyd entre les siennes. Il baissa ses épées d'un coup pour envoyer Lloyd heurter lourdement le sol. Celui-ci se rattrapa du mieux qu'il pouvait et roula sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque de Deimos qui venait de se précipiter dans le combat. Il se dit qu'il avait décidément bien fait quand il vit le trou laissé dans le sol par la lourde épée. Lloyd décida de d'abord concentrer ses efforts sur Deimos, car il avait eu une idée pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils ne pompaient plus sur le mana corporel de ses amis, Lloyd n'aurait plus aucun remords à leur planter ses épées au travers du corps. Il se précipita sur lui, et donna un grand coup d'estoc de son épée de glace. Deimos le para sans la moindre difficulté, mais c'était bien ce que Lloyd avait prévu. Deimos n'avait pas vu venir la feinte, et l'épée de feu de Kratos s'enfonça dans la chair de L'ancien aux ailes de plumes noires.

« Ca, c'était pour mon père, dit-il en retirant la flamberge couverte de sang noir. »

« Phobos, tu avais raison, c'était bien lui, dit Deimos d'une voix faible avant de tomber. »

« je suis content que tu admettes que j'ai enfin raison, dit Phobos en rangeant ses armes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui cria Lloyd, le combat n'est pas fini ! »

« Effectivement, puisque je suis toujours en vie, et Deimos aussi… »

« Quoi, dit Lloyd en se retournant. »

Mais l'Ancien était toujours inconscient dans la mare de son sang.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons retourner d'où nous venons en paix, dit Phobos en fermant les yeux. »

Une étrange lumière bleue l'entoura, qui se matérialisa bientôt en un téléporteur.

« Avec ça, tu pourras retourner sur Terre. Ce sera là qu'aura lieu le combat final et que tu pourras nous tuer. »

Lloyd posa son pied dans le cercle de lumière.

« Au fait, intervint Phobos, pour davantage te motiver à nous tuer…Ton père ne survivra sûrement pas aux blessures que nous lui avons infligés, et les âmes de tes amis sont enfermées dans les limbes tant que Deimos est en vie. Rejoins-nous dans la salle du sceau, prêt à en finir. »

« Pourquoi me dire tout ça, je pourrais te tuer maintenant ! »

Phobos eut un sourire triste.

« Il n'y a que sur le sceau de mon maître que je pourrais mourir,et c'est pareil pour Deimos. »

Lloyd commença à se dématérialiser.

« Comment je trouverai ce sceau ? »

« Demande à ton père, il sait où il se trouve. »

A nouveau, Lloyd perdit conscience de où il était, et ne se réveilla que en heurtant les dalles noires et froides d'Inferno. Dans un coin de la salle, il aperçut la silhouette assise de son père. Il se précipita vers lui.


	14. Echos du passé

**Bon alors une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais rajouter quelque chose en début de ce chapitre. D'abord merci pour ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre, et pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à l'écrire, mais vous savez avec les examens puis les vacnaces sans ordi, puis les interros qui se sont enchaînées je touchais plus terre. Donc je suis bien contente d'avoir pu retrouver mon clavier suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir vous offrir l'antépénultième chapitre de mon histoire, en spérant qu'il vous plaira. Il a pour but de répondre à une aprtie des questions soulevées apr l'intrigue, mais pas toutes quandmême, il me reste encore 2 chapitres à écrire alors il fallait que je me garde des choses à dire! Enjoy!(and review!)

* * *

**

« Kratos! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit la flaque de sang qui s'étendait sous le corps de son père.

« Kratos, tu m'entends, lui dit-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. »

Le séraphin était d'une pâleur cadavérique qui fit peur à son fils. Peut-être que les Anciens lui avaient bien dit la vérité et qu'il était mort. Lloyd commença à approcher sa main du visage de son père dans l'espoir d'y sentir une quelconque chaleur.

« Lloyd, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, demanda Kratos à voix faible et en ouvrant les yeux. »

« Quoi! Mais c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?? »

« Ne t'en fias pas pour moi...J'ai eu une vie assez longue. »

« Arrête avec ça! Il faut vivre, vivre, parce que la mort c'est la fin! »

« Lloyd, tu te répètes...Tu me l'as déjà dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça... J'ai suffisamment côtoyer la mort pour ne plus la craindre...Ce n'est que justice que je meurs ici, continua-t-il, les yeux dans le vague comme pour lui-même. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes!! Pourquoi tu devrais mourir ici, commença à s'énerver Lloyd. »

Il n'avait pas retrouvé son père pour le perdre à nouveau.

« Je l'ai trahi... »

Lloyd ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui parlait de trahison...Déjà Deimos l'avait dit... Mais alors?

« Qui tu as trahi? Comment et pourquoi? Je t'en supplie, raconte-moi.. »

_Que je ne doute plus de toi_, faillit-il ajouter. Mais il se mordit les lèvres pour ne rien dire. Il ne fallait pas que son père sache que les Anciens lui avaient fait perdre toute confiance en lui.

Kratos semblait songeur.

« Oui, je crois qu'il faut que je te le raconte. Je pense qu'il me reste suffisamment de temps...Peut-être l'ont-ils fait exprès...Assieds-toi , il y a beaucoup à dire. »

Lloyd s'assit aux côtés de son père qui commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois qu'il était venu à Inferno. A chaque mot, Lloyd était de plus en plus abasourdi.

* * *

Dans les profondeurs d'Inferno, Génis et Raine avaient été libérés de leurs cercueils de glace. Mais la blessure que Raine avait subie au travers de Deimos saignait abondamment. 

« Raine, pourquoi tu ne peux pas te soigner, demanda son frère qui commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai été directement blessée, lui répondit-elle en se faisant un bandage de fortune. Il faudra attendre qu'elle se referme naturellement, je n'ai pas le choix. Viens, il est temps de sortir d'ici! »

« Mais... »

« Tu as vu comme moi ce qui se passe ici, il faut qu'on aille chercher Colette et les autres. »

« Mais...Et Lloyd? »

« Génis, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut plus rien pour lui...Je pense qu'on ne le reverras plus jamais... »

Génis sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Pourtant...Pourtant j'aurais eu tant de choses à lui dire! Pourquoi?? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Moi, j'irais le retrouver! Pas question que je laisse mon meilleur ami tout seul! »

Raine soupira. Elle savait que si son frère n'allait pas à la rencontre de son ami, il aurait des regrets toute sa vie. Mais s'il y allait, il risquait de ne jamais revenir. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Fais ce que tu penses être bon, lui dit-elle d'une voix triste. »

«Merci, Raine, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Après avoir pleurés chacun dans les bras de l'autre, ils se séparèrent. Raine prit la direction de la surface, pour retrouver ses amis, enfermés dans les limbes, pendant que Génis disparaissait dans les ténèbres de la cité pour retrouver son ami.

* * *

« Lloyd, il faut que tu saches que tout ce que j'ai pu faire ici, je le regrette amèrement. Si seulement j'avais pu avoir le choix je ne serais jamais venu ici. Mais parfois le destin est capricieux. Dès que j'ai voulu m'en éloigner, j'y suis revenu! A croire que ma vie toute entière tourne autour d'Inferno... » 

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu?? Tu n'y es passé que deux fois dans ta vie si j'ai bien tout suivi! »

Kratos sourit.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison, je dois sûrement me faire des idées... La première fois, on peut presque dire que je suis arrivé ici par hasard... »

* * *

C'était il y a 4000 ans, la tempête faisait rage dans le désert et des tourbillons de sable obscurcissaient la vue du guerrier qui s'y était égaré. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que lui et ses compagnons parcouraient le monde, ballottés en tous sens par les flots tumultueux e la grande guerre entre elfes et humains qui faisait rage depuis presque un siècle. Les gens en avaient même oublié le sens du mot paix, et la guerre s'était insidieusement glissée dans le quotidien et ne semblait pas prête à en sortir. Mais ce qui lui minait le plus le moral à ce moment précis, c'est que les vents déchaînés qui lui fouettaient le visage et l'empêchaient de voir à 30 pieds l'avait séparé des 3 demi elfes qui lui servaient d'amis. Non pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour eux, ils étaient largement capables de se défendre tous seuls...Mais en plein territoire elfe, Kratos était plutôt mal placé pour se passer d'une escorte aux oreilles pointues. Mais il fallait se rendre la cruelle évidence: il était bel et bien pris en pleine tempête! Il était temps pour lui de trouver un abri, même si en plein désert, c'était quand même loin d'être gagné! Il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire confiance à son sixième sens, son instinct, ou son esprit intérieur, comme l'avait très justement appelé Yuan. Il pointa la direction de l'Est. Kratos le suivit, c'était à la fois sa seule piste et son seul espoir... 

Il lui sembla avancer des heures au milieu es rochers qui se ressemblaient tous, il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace quand il arriva devant Inferno et toute sa magnificence. Il pensa immédiatement: j'ai perdu l'esprit, et je vais mourir ici...La preuve: le portes de la mort vont bientôt s'ouvrir pour moi...

Les portes effectivement s'ouvrirent, mais sur un elfe, ou tout du moins quelque chose s'approchant: il avait les cheveux noirs et des ailes de chauve-souris. Mais son sourire, qui aurait glacé le sang de Kratos en temps normal, avait quelque chose de rassurant pour quelqu'un qui se pensait agonisant. Après tout, même son pire ennemi, cela peut être une vison réconfortante dans la tourmente. Sa haute silhouette, terrible et effrayante, était comme un phare pour les dernière forces de l'humain. Kratos s'effondra aux pieds de Phobos avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire un seul mot. L'Ancien sourit.

* * *

« Alors c'est juste comme ça que tu es arrivé? Pas de but, de missions? Juste...par hasard? » 

« Oui, ce n'est pas très glorieux pour la légende, mais c'est ainsi...Les autres me rejoignirent très vite, je ne sais pas exactement comment, et Yuan ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce propos... »

« Mais...Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait après vous être rejoints?? Comment vous avez réussi à mettre la cité en sommeil?? »

Kratos eut un sourire sans joie.

« Je vais d'abord te raconter comment nous nous sommes retrouvés... »

* * *

Lorsque Kratos reprit conscience, il était dans un lit très confortable au beau milieu d'une salle aux murs noirs. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Ici, au moins, il était en sécurité. C'est alors que la personne qu'il avait aperçu avant de s'effondrer lui revint à l'esprit. Il sentit au fond de lui qu'il lui devait d'être encore en vie. L'être aux ailes de chauve-souris entra alors. 

"Je sais que tu t'appelles Kratos Aurion, et que tu es un humain, dit-il en entrant, tendant sa main en un geste qui se voulait apaisant. Ne crains rien, ici nous sommes loin du conflit qui sépare nos deux races à l'extérieur de ces murs de pierre."

Kratos s'éclaircit la voix, avant de s'incliner devant son visiteur en lui disant:

"Je sais que je vous dois beaucoup et vous le rendrai autant que mes forces me le permettront, tant qu'il subsistera en mon être la moindre étincelle de cette vie que vous avez sauvée…"

Les yeux de Phobos s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement, et un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres si pâles. Pour une des rares fois dans leur existence, ses yeux brillèrent d'une étincelle de franche joie.

"Je suis Phobos, et je suis l'un des deux gardiens de cette cité…A moi tu ne devras rien rendre, mais je te propose, pour respecter le serment que tu viens de prêter, de rembourser Inferno."

Kratos sembla hésiter.

"Mais, je ne peux point rester ici…J'ai trois compagnons, nous voyageons ensemble de par le monde, et ne souhaite pas les abandonner."

"Mes envoyés sont déjà allés les quérir et ils ne devront plus tarder à te rejoindre."

"Mais comment le saviez-vous??"

"Je peux lire dans les esprits, dit l'Ancien en sortant."

Kratos frissonna. _Quelle puissance incroyable_, pensa-t-il. Pourtant, il ne ressentait aucune crainte, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans son cœur, régnait la sérénité.

La prédiction de Phobos se réalisa. Yuan, Martel et Mithos le rejoignirent vite. Mais jamais ils ne lui racontèrent ce qu'avaient pu leur dire les émissaires de Phobos. Ils étaient là, et c'était tout. Phobos avait aussi eu raison de dire qu'entre les murs, il y avait un univers épargné par la guerre. Naturellement la cité était au cœur des combats, car elle détenait une armée aussi puissante que nombreuse, mais la méfiance et la haine n'y régnait. Combattre n'était pour eux qu'une activité aussi insignifiante que boire ou manger, et la mort une compagne de tous les jours, bien que le tristesse n'ait pas eu sa place entre les hauts murs de pierre noire d'Inferno. C'était même un havre de paix pour les demi elfes, et à de nombreuses reprises, Mithos remercia Kratos pour leur avoir permis de découvrir cet endroit.

Afin de rembourser sa dette, Kratos et ses compagnons faisaient désormais partie des rangs de l'armée Infernale, mais comme simples soldats. Ils étaient subjugués par la puissance de leurs officiers, mais ils découvrirent bien vite que ceux-ci étaient en réalité des anges, et leur respect pour eux n'en fut qu'encore davantage accru. Mais ils n'enviaient pas leur position: ils avaient perdus le sens du goût, et celui du toucher, et leur esprit semblait constamment absent, sauf lorsqu'ils brandissaient leurs armes. Les talents martiaux des quatre futurs héros de la Guerre de Kharlan furent bien vite remarqués, et ce fut Phobos en personne qui vint les féliciter:

"Kratos, mon ami, dit-il en le prenant par l'épaule, tua s remboursé ta dette au centuple, mais vois-tu, nous avons encore besoin de toi…"

"Parlez, seigneur Phobos, et j'obéirai."

Phobos éclata de rire.

"Il est temps pour toi d'apprendre les secrets que renferme cette cité. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la dernière bataille que nous avons eu à mener a été particulièrement meurtrière, et de nombreux anges ont péri. Vous êtes tous les quatre des guerriers exceptionnels, et nous avons décidé de vous donner une promotion et de vous confier des cristaux du Cruxis, ce qui fera de vous des anges. Je comprends que cette décision puisse être difficile à prendre, mais j'attendrai votre réponse demain à l'aube."

"Moi, j'accepte, seigneur Phobos, dit Mithos en s'élançant au devant de l'Ancien."

"Mithos, tu ne devrais pas prendre cette décision à la légère, intervint Martel."

"Mais je t'assure que j'ai bien réfléchi avant de dire ça, grande sœur…"

"Laisse-le faire ses propres choix, Martel, lui souffla Yuan."

Phobos sourit.

"J'étais sur que tu serais le premier à accepter, jeune Yggdrasill…Suis-moi."

Et ils partirent tous deux dans les profondeurs d'Inferno, là où Kratos n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Kratos eut une nuit très agitée. Il pressentait au fond de lui que le choix qu'il ferait aurait une importance capitale, et même plus, que ce n'était qu'un faux choix que Phonos lui avait en réalité donné. Il le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour savoir que sa fidélité serait plus forte que ses doutes, et qu'il accepterait. Puis il y avait aussi la curiosité de savoir ce que ça pouvait faire d'avoir un tel pouvoir, une puissance quasi-illimitée… Mais un doute naquit dans l'esprit de Kratos. Il n'avait jamais vu de cristal du Cruxis briller sur Phobos, il n'en avait donc pas…Mais alors d'où pouvait-il tirer sa puissance qui surpassait largement celles de tous les autres anges?

* * *

"J'ai tout naturellement accepté, comme tu dois déjà t'en douter, dit Kratos à son fils. Je suis alors devenu un Ange. O les premiers temps furent naturellement très durs, la transformation en Ange n'est jamais une partie de plaisir…J'eut alors accès aux sous-sols d'Inferno, et c'est ce que j'y ai découvert qui tua toute l'admiration et toute la fidélité que j'avais pour Phobos…Ce fut aussi la première fois que je rencontrai Deimos, son petit frère."  
"Petit frère! Tu plaisantes!" 

"Non, Deimos est largement moins puissant que Phobos…"

Lloyd resta un long moment abasourdi…Peut-être Phobos faisait-il moins démonstration de sa puissance parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'impressionner ses adversaires et qu'il préférait encore les surprendre? Lloyd commença à se demander s'il avait bien fait de relever le défi que l'Ancien lui avait lancé…

* * *

Ca faisait déjà un an que Kratos menait ses armées au front en tant qu'ange Infernal. Il parcourait à présent les couloirs du sous-sol d'Inferno, cette cité désormais si chère à son cœur et pour laquelle il aurait été prêt à mourir. Mais on avait découvert des traîtres à Inferno parmi les rangs des anges, et une étrange atmosphère de suspicion planait à présent sur les Infernaux. Il devait aller voir Phobos qui avait une mission spéciale pour lui, du moins c'est ce que son envoyé lui avait dit. C'était vrai qu'on voyait de moins en moins le grand Ancien à la surface. Il déléguait beaucoup. Kratos espéra qu'il n'y avait pas de graves soucis. Mais il était très honoré de pouvoir se considérer comme l'homme de confiance de la personne qu'il respectait le plus dans tout Inferno. Il arriva dans ce que tous les Infernaux appelaient respectueusement la Crypte, et qui servaient de sanctuaire aux deux Anciens, bien que ceux de la surface n'aient toujours vu que Phobos et que tous les autres parlaient de Deimos avec une déférence teintée de terreur. La Crypte, ainsi que toutes les salles du cœur de la cité n'étaient pas faits de pierre noire comme le complexe en surface, mais dans une matière translucide qui semblait pouvoir capter l'essence même de la lumière. Au travers de ces murs si limpides qu'ils semblaient liquides, on pouvait entr'apercevoir la salle du Sceau, véritable Saint des saints, une pièce où nul être mis à part les Anciens ne pouvait entrer. Dans les profondeurs de cette salle, c'était comme si les ténèbres se condensaient pour prendre forme, immonde créature tapie dans l'ombre, prête à attaquer quiconque transgresserait le tabou absolu de ce sanctuaire. 

Il venait à peine d'entrer dans la Crypte que Phobos surgit de nulle part, bientôt suivi de l'Ancien aux ailes noires, que Kratos n'avait toujours connu que de nom, et de réputation. Il déglutit avec difficulté…Après tout, Deimos n'était connu ni pour sa patience, ni pour sa tolérance et encore moins pour sa gentillesse.

"Kratos, Kratos, commença Phobos en secouant tristement la tête, tu es l'une des rares personnes en qui je peux encore avoir confiance dans cette cité…"

Deimos grogna de mépris à cette phrase. Ce fut le début d'une grande inimité entre l'Ancien et l'Ange.

"Seigneur Phobos, vous savez que je ferai n'importe quoi…"

"Et que tu es lié à Inferno par un serment, oui, je sais tout ça, je peux le lire en toi…Vois-tu, nous avons enfin retrouvé les traîtres…"  
"J'espère qu'ils paieront cher pour leur forfait!"

"Je l'espère aussi...C'est toi qui devra t'en charger."

Kratos était abasourdi. Il pensait être là pour recevoir une mission et voilà qu'il allait devenir un bourreau.

"Seigneurs…Je ne pourrais pas…"

"Si tu te considères comme un faible, tu ne nous seras jamais d'aucune utilité, dit Deimos, chacun de ces mots semblant une épée pour Kratos."

"Tu supervisera simplement l'exécution...Leur crime est bien trop grand pour qu'ils périssent par des mains mortelles, même angéliques. Il est temps pour toi de connaître la vraie nature d'Inferno. S'ils périssaient tués par tes soins, ils reviendraient nous polluer de toute façon, cracha Phobos avec dédain."

"Comment ça? Alors comment comptez-vous les exécuter?"

"Tu vois la salle du Sceau en contrebas, dit Phobos en jetant un coup d'œil plein de respect vers ce lieu. As-tu déjà vu quelque chose de similaire?"

Kratos réfléchit longtemps à ce qu'il devait répondre. Dire "oui", c'était révélé qu'il savait énormément de choses sur les esprits originels (après tout, Mithos avait déjà conclu un pacte avec Ondine et Sylphe, et ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein désert pour chercher le sanctuaire d'Efreet) et dire "non" revenait à mentir aux Anciens et il s'y refusait. De plus, certains détails lui échappaient: il ne voyait pas de quel esprit se pouvait être le sceau…Alors qu'était-ce?

"Je n'en suis pas sûr, finit-il par répondre."

"Je comprends que tu doutes que ce soit réellement le sceau d'un esprit originel, mais c'est bel et bien le cas."

Kratos se maudit intérieurement. Phobos lisait les esprits alors son dilemme intérieur avait du être très amusant pour l'être aux ailes de chauve-souris. Effectivement il souriait.

"Deimos et moi sommes les servants de cet esprit originel, crées par lui et pour lui. Ici siège l'esprit originel de la mort, c'est ici que le mana de tous les esprits viennent se réunir, ce qui fait la puissance d'Inferno, et aussi la raison pour laquelle nous continuons à participer à cette guerre. Ici siège Thanatos, la fin de toute chose."

Kratos resta interdit, s'empêchant même toute pensée qui pourrait être jugée insultante, mais il avait du mal à y croire.

Deimos se leva si vite que Kratos prit peur.

"Tu ne nous crois pas, mortel, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, alors suis-moi, dit-il en poussant Kratos sans ménagement vers le sceau."

Le sceau était fait dans une pierre rouge comme le sang et était en tous points semblables à ceux que Kratos avait pu croiser.

"Maître, votre serviteur implore votre présence."

Un mana noir, puissant, concentré, s'éleva du sol. Kratos ne pouvait même plus respirer devant toute cette puissance. Une forme sembla naître au milieu des tourbillons plus obscurs encore que les ombres de Shadow: celle d'un homme au visage terrible avec deux paires d'aile dans le dos: une était faite de plumes noires et l'autre était semblable à celles des chauves-souris. Il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, son visage était beau, et attirait le respect au moindre regard. Au cœur de ces prunelles dansait l'étincelle de vie de toute une humanité trop tôt disparue.

"Deimos, pourquoi m'appeler…Le jour où ta puissance seule ne te suffit plus est-il déjà arrivé, dit Thanatos d'une voix grave et puissante qui semblait résonner partout à la fois."

"Maître, non. Des mortels ont essayé de porter atteinte à votre royaume terrestre, et nous vous implorons de réveiller Amnit."

"Amnit?"

Thanatos eut un sourire mauvais.

"Et cet ange sera son gardien?"

"Oui, Phobos pense qu'il en a les capacités."

"Phobos est un excellent juge de la nature humaine, dit l'esprit en détaillant Kratos de la tête aux pieds. Oui, il pourra être le gardien d'Amnit."

Thanatos disparut dans les entrailles de la terre et un grondement sinistre se fit entendre. Le sol trembla quelques instants comme sous la poussée d'une force gigantesque, puis s'arrêta.

Deimos eut un petit soupir de satisfaction.

« La gardienne s'est éveillée, dit-il sobrement en poussant Kratos hors du sanctuaire comme s'il n'était qu'une gêne. »

Kratos sentit un frisson lui parcourir tut le dos. C'était comme si une chape de plomb était tombé dans les sous-sols de la cité.

Phobos les attendait de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre.

« Alors le maître a enfin confirmé mes dires, Deimos, lui dit-il avec un sourire de défi et une lueur de supériorité dans le regard. »

« Hum. J'attends de voir ce qu'il en sera. Même notre seigneur peut se tromper! »

« Attention à ce que tu dis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est en sommeil que tu peux outrepasser tes droits! »

Kratos se sentait un petit peu de trop dans cette discussion. Puis Phobos se tourna vers lui.

« Tu voulais savoir comment nous voulions que tu exécutes les traîtres? En réalité tu n'auras rien faire, c'est la Dévoreuse qui fera tout. »

Kratos ne se sentait pourtant pas rassuré. Rien que le terme de Dévoreuse lui évoquait quelque chose de très néfaste.

Une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol. En contrebas, on voyait une bête roder dans l'ombre. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ça...L'ombre rodait, l'ombre et la bête ne faisaient qu'une...

« Je te présente Amnit, la Grande Dévoreuse, lui dit Phobos en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu devras la guider, guider la fureur qui lui a donné naissance vers nos ennemis. Moi, je ne peux pas le faire, mais tu as des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas. »

Kratos sursauta. Un aveu d'impuissance de l'Ancien, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Je...Je ne suis pas sur que... »

« Tu maîtrises les puissances des lumières, moi non, or c'est sa seule faiblesse, la seule chose qui peut la retenir et la canaliser. »

« Humain, il est temps de descendre avec Amnit, dit Deimos. »

Kratos toisa Deimos avec mépris.

« Je ne suis plus un Humain, je suis un Ange infernal. »

Il passa devant l'Ancien aux ailes noires sans lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il descendit par un ascenseur dans la salle du monstre. Il y régnait une puanteur de mort, comme si tous les cadavres laissés par la guerre de Kharlan s'étaient réunis dans cette salle, comme si les miasmes de la haine et de la mort avaient pris corps dans l'ombre de cette salle obscure. Un grondement sourd l'accueillit. Au fond de ce son rauque, une voix terrible pouvait être entendue.

« Misérable, pourquoi venir dans l'antre de la mort? »

Il se redressa prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Phobos lui avait dit qu'elle craignait la lumière, parfait alors! Il déploya ces ailes iridescentes qui brillaient d'un éclat magnifique dans ces ténèbres si épaisses qu'elles semblaient liquides.

« Amnit, dit-il d'une voix forte, je suis l'envoyé de Thanatos! Tu e dois obéissance! »

Des crocs gigantesques encore tachés de sang apparurent au milieu des ombres maléfiques, prêts à le déchiqueter. Il dressa une barrière de lumière et Amnit poussa un monstrueux hurlement de douleur.

« Tu me dois obéissance, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. »

Ce n'était pas seulement une lutte de puissance entre deux êtres, mais aussi une lutte de volonté entre deux forces de la nature. Il fallait briser l'âme de la Dévoreuse pour s'attacher son obéissance et pouvoir lui tourner le dos sereinement. Kratos se sentait flancher, mais il savait que baisser sa garde serait la dernière erreur qu'il ferait de sa vie. Alors il tint bon. Les minutes passèrent, laissant place à des heures. Mais Kratos avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps, son esprit s'était perdu dans les profondeurs du regard du monstre. Subitement Amnit recula dans l'ombre, et c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé dans le cœur de Kratos. Une violente douleur lui enserra la poitrine comme un étau. Il tomba à genoux et une énorme patte griffue le releva. La voix résonna à nouveau dans les ténèbres abyssales mais sa douceur avait quelque chose de rassurant:

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te soutiendrai quand ta raison vacillera. »

Kratos eut le temps de penser un « ça n'a rien de rassurant » et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« Et après, demanda Lloyd, que s'est-il passé après ? » 

« J'ai comme conclu un pacte avec Amnit. J'était l'âme qu'elle n'avait pas, et elle était ma puissance. Les coupables furent punis, mais je préfère ne pas revenir là-dessus, dit Kratos, sa voix faiblissait. »

Lloyd comprenait bien ce que pouvait ressentir son père à la simple idée de ressasser des souvenirs douloureux.

« Devant l'horreur de cette mort, et devant l'horreur aussi de ce dont j'avais été responsable, je décidai de quitter Inferno. Mais je savais que ça ne suffirait pas à empêcher ce drame de recommencer. Je devais détruire la cité. Heureusement, Mithos, Martel et Yuan avaient eux aussi assistés à l'exécution, et furent aussi horrifiés que moi. Je n'eus pas de mal à les convaincre du bien-fondé de ma décision… »

« Et alors, vous avez mis la cité en sommeil, c'est ça ? »

« Si seulement, ça avait été aussi simple… »

Kratos ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il allait attaquer la dernière partie de son récit quand soudain la terre trembla.

* * *

Pendant que Kratos racontait tout ça à son fils, Raine errait dans le complexe. Elle connaissait sa route, mais ne savait pas du tout où elle pourrait retrouver les autres. De plus en son cœur était né le doute de revoir un jour son petit frère, et il minait toutes ses facultés d'analyse logique. Soudain, une odeur pestilentielle lui enserra la gorge, si forte qu'elle la fit pleurer. Elle se couvrit la bouche et le nez du plat de la main, et avança. Elle arriva alors dans un couloir où l'ombre semblait être agitée par des courants d'air imperceptibles. Un grondement rauque s'éleva de la gorge de monstre de la Nuit. Les souvenirs diffus laissés par le partage de son esprit avec l'Ancien lui avaient révélé l'existence de la Grande Dévoreuse ainsi que sa faiblesse. Raine regretta seulement de ne pas avoir de bâton, puis elle commença son incantation. Des rayons de pure lumière venus du ciel s'abattirent sur la créature, la transperçant en 4 endroits différents. Un liquide poisseux et noirâtre tomba sur le sol avec d'horribles bruits de succion. Un tourbillon sombre se forma, aspirant en lui toute la noirceur de l'endroit, pour enfin laisser apparaître la véritable forme de la grande Amnit, servante de Thanatos. Elle n'était pas aussi gigantesque qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, à peu près la taille d'un des dragonneaux que Rodyle affectionnait tant. Sa peau était couverte d'une épaisse fourrure fauve parsemée de taches sombres aux reflets moirés quand elle se mouvait. Le bout de ses pattes avant était recouverts d'écailles rouges et noires qui formaient des motifs hypnotisant. Ses griffes étaient grises et brillantes, comme taillées dans le plus pur des argents, et ses crocs étaient de même couleur. Ses yeux rougeoyaient comme des braises et brillaient d'une intelligence cruelle, mais semblaient aussi porter au fond de leurs prunelles tout le deuil du monde. Elle avait une crinière de plumes rouges autour du cou, desquelles dépassaient quelques protubérances osseuses très affûtées, en tout cas sûrement assez pour transpercer un être humain ou deux, vu leur longueur. La peau de son crâne était du même noir que la nuit. Son museau était très allongé, comme celui d'un dragon, et elle dardait de temps en temps une langue fourchue et écarlate au travers de ses 3 rangées de dents meurtrières. Des défenses plus blanches que l'ivoire dépassaient de ses babines, descendant jusqu'à son poitrail. Mais les plaies causées par la lumière de Raine saignaient encore et toute la peau qui les entouraient semblait se consumer et se rétracter sur elle-même, laissant la chair et les os à nus. Amnit battait furieusement l'air de sa fine queue recouverte d'épines acérées et dont la longueur était impressionnante. Elle se tassa sur elle-même et se précipita sur Raine avec toute sa puissance. Elle esquiva de justesse et roula à terre, alors que le fouet de la queue de la Dévoreuse s'abattait là où elle s'était tenue à peine quelques instants plus tôt, laissant une profonde strie dans le sol de pierre. Le monstre poussa un rugissement terrible et des colonnes de ténèbres s'élevèrent du sol de manière totalement imprévisible. Raine était simplement très chanceuse et elle s'en tira sans trop de dommages. Elle re-lança un de ses sorts de lumière les plus puissants. La créature se cabra et frappa de toute sa force sur le sol, faisant trembler la cité jusque dans ces profondeurs.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, demanda Lloyd en se levant et en portant la main à ses armes. » 

« C'était Amnit, réclamant de l'aide. C'est son signal d'alarme…Elle attend la réponse de son maître. »

« Mais personne ne va lui répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi que personne ne va lui répondre ! »

« Non, les Anciens ne lui sont pas liés. Mais moi je suis liée à elle… »

« Mais…Tu ne vas rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais scellé la cité à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait ? Tu ne va pas la sauver ? »

« Qui que ce soit qui lui fasse face, il n'a aucune chance de victoire. »

« Non, je suis sure que Colette et les autres peuvent la battre ! Sheena a le pouvoir d'Aska et de Luna de son côté ! »

« Lloyd, dit Kratos en le regardant gravement, Sheena est morte. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

Lloyd ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. C'était comme si tout son monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

« Non, c'est impossible… »

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, insista Kratos. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire qu'ils vont bien, leurs âmes ont été envoyés dans les limbes par Deimos… »

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de limbes ? »

« C'est la dimension où réside Thanatos depuis que le sceau est fermé. »

« Raconte-moi, dit Lloyd, pleurant en silence la mort de son amie. »

« Avant, il faut que j'arrête Amnit. »

Kratos se leva avec difficultés, traçant en l'air un signe compliqué et prononça une incantation dans une langue étrange qui ne ressemblait en rien au peu d'elfique que Lloyd avait réussi à apprendre de Génis. La terre trembla à nouveau et un énorme sceau de téléportation se traça sur le sol.

« J'ai le temps de terminer mon histoire avant qu'elle n'arrive ici. Mais dès qu'elle sera là, il faudra que tu partes, c'est bien compris ? »

Lloyd hocha la tête sans ne rien dire. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le sol.

* * *

« Je ne peux plus rester là une journée de plus, dit Kratos, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre. » 

Sur son lit s'étaient assis Yuan et Martel, Mithos s'était avachi sur une chaise à côté. Ils avaient tous assistés à l'exécution des criminels et étaient encore sous le choc. Mais Kratos avait été le plus touché, car il y avait participé. Les autres n'avaient été là qu'en spectateurs...Ils n'imaginaient même pas l'horreur de Kratos lorsqu'il avait entendu les os des victimes d'Amnit craquer sous la puissance de ses mâchoires, l'odeur du sang qui se répandait au sol et les derniers battements de cœur qui semblaient avoir été engloutis par le silence oppressant des ténèbres...Il ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté pour chasser les haut-le-cœur qui le secouaient.

« On ne peux pas quitter Inferno comme ça, dit Yuan, ça ne ferait que nous attirer des ennuis...Je pense que les autres anges infernaux seront largement capables de nus retrouver en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire... »

« Mais on ne peut pas rester à les aider, dit Martel à voix basse. »

Elle aussi avait été très secouée par le rituel comme ils l'appelaient, et était entièrement d'accord avec Kratos pour partir d'Inferno sans jamais se retourner. Mithos ardait le tête baissée, sans ne rien dire, arborant cet air impénétrable et exaspérant qu'il avait depuis qu'il était devenu un ange. Il se leva.

« Qu'importe les ordres qu'ont donné Phobos et Deimos... »

Kratos retint son souffle, craignant qu'il ne rejette le drame sur lui, simple exécuteur.

« ...On ne peut pas renier la grandeur de leurs actes, et leur puissance. Kratos, tu as bien dit qu'il y avait un sceau ici? »

Kratos soupira. Il avait peur de savoir où l'invocateur voulait en venir.

« Il faut, pour briser Inferno, briser l'esprit, aliéner sa volonté à la nôtre! »

« En un mot, un pacte, synthétisa sobrement Yuan. »

Un lourd silence tomba sur la pièce. Les compagnons se souvenaient encore de leurs durs combats contre les 8 autres esprits élémentaux, et ils se doutaient bien que celui qui les attendait serait plus dur encore.

« Mais on ne sait rien de cet esprit, objecta Martel. »

« Si, Kratos l'a vu...Alors qu'est-ce que tu peux nous en dire? »

« Je ne sais même pas de quoi il est le maître, mais vu sa créature, il doit être plus puissant que tous les autres réunis. »

« Il ne peut pas être plus puissant que le roi des esprits , conclut Mithos, et une flamme mauvaise s'alluma dans son regard. »

Yuan haussa les épaules.

« Parce que toi bien sur, tu sais où se trouve Origin! »

« Oui! »

« Quoi, s'exclamèrent en même temps Yuan et Kratos. »

« Oui, nous savons, continua Martel. Le roi des esprits dort au fond de la forêt de Torent. »

« Mais nous n'avions pas la puissance pour oser le défier! Mais maintenant nous sommes 4 anges infernaux, nous pouvons l'obliger à conclure un pacte avec nous! Et comme ça, nous pourrons faire disparaître cette cité sous les sables... »

Kratos tiqua. La façon dont Mithos disait tout ça ne semblait pas sincère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête? Il savait forcément quelque chose de plus sur Origin et sur Thanatos. De toute manière, il en savait toujours bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien leur faire croire.

Kratos ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les 4 devant Origin en plein cœur de la forêt des elfes. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas comment ils avaient fait pour s'infiltrer dans ce sanctuaire, eux, 3 demi elfes accompagnés d'un simple humain. C'était miracle qu'ils ne soient pas déjà morts. Et maintenant, Origin se tenait devant eux, prêt à combattre. _Comment en est-on arrivé l_à, se demanda-t-il en déployant ses ailes et en attaquant le Roi des Esprits avec toute la force qu'il avait acquise au contact des Anciens.

Le pacte fut conclu, le pouvoir de l'Epée Eternelle devint celui de Mithos. Il s'était lié à Origin par un pacte si puissant que nul ne pourrait jamais le défaire. L'Anneau du pacte qu'il arborait en permanence en était une preuve éclatante. Le temps et l'espace n'était plus rien, et pourtant Kratos avait peur lorsqu'ils parlèrent de retourner à Inferno conclure le pacte avec l'esprit qui y résidait. Conclure le pacte ou le détruire, ils ne savaient pas encore. Mais il faudrait d'abord s'occuper des Anciens...Kratos soupira. Il y avait maintenant si longtemps, lui semblait-il, qu'il avait fait tuer les traîtres, et il prenait maintenant leur place. Et autour d'eux, la guerre faisait toujours rage, avec plus de violence que jamais.

Ils forcèrent le passage vers le cœur de la cité. Quelques soient les êtres qui leur barraient la route, ils ne faisaient pas le poids avec 4 anges, surtout pas si ceux-ci étaient protégés par le pouvoir d'Origin.

Alors une énorme épée leur barra le chemin, tenue par le redoutable Deimos.

« Méprisables vermines, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées par la rage, faisant tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête en un vent de mort. Que la mort vous recrache! Que votre vie ne soit que douleur et souffrances! »

Le combat s'engagea, des passes d'armes rapides, le choc des épées qui retentissaient dans tout le complexe, tout ça rassurait Kratos d'une certaine manière. Surtout que jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient qu'un seul adversaire...

Une énorme boule de feu le frappa dans le dos et l'envoya voler au loin.

« Ne me sous-estime plus jamais, Kratos, dit Phobos avec un sourire, sur le ton de la plus simple discussion du monde. »

Il sortit deux gigantesques sabres et en frappa Kratos. Il n'y eut pas de choc, ils étaient tellement aiguisés qu'ils tranchèrent la chair avec autant de légèreté que le vent déplace les feuilles en automne. Kratos lâcha son épée, le sang coula par terre.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours les plus talentueux qui finissent par nous trahir, constata tristement Phobos en plantant un de ses katanas dans le cœur de Martel. »

On entendit un hurlement sauvage et Mithos se précipita pour rattraper sa sœur avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre. Yuan se retourna, vit la femme qu'il aimait couverte de son propre sang et il ne put parer le coup que Deimos lui asséna. Il tomba à genoux sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour éviter le coup de grâce qui arrivait. Kratos se relevant glissa dans son propre sang et parvint à arriver à la hauteur de Phobos.

« Toi, non plus ne me sous-estime jamais! »

Il planta sa flamberge (cadeau que Phobos lui avait fait lors de sa transformation en Ange) dans la gorge de l'Ancien qui tomba au sol avec un gargouillis rauque. Kratos put parer le coup que Deimos allait porter à Yuan, lui sauvant ainsi une fois de plus la vie. La flamberge fit une fois encore des merveilles, en ouvrant le ventre de l'Ancien aux ailes noires. Il tomba à son tour.

Pendant tout ce temps, Mithos pleurait sur le corps de sa sœur. Celle-ci n'était pas encore tout à fait morte.

« Mithos, appela-t-elle faiblement. »

« Je suis là, grande sœur, je suis là, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Kratos, viens vite, elle a besoin de soin! »

Kratos courut à leurs côtés. Il regarda la blessure.

« Je ne sais pas si... »

« Fais-le où je te tue de mes mains, coupa Mithos. »

Il se concentra. C'était le moment de se surpasser. Il sentait le pouvoir couler en lui. Il la soigna, et tomba assis, presque à bout de forces. Il soupira.

« Il va m'en falloir du temps pour m'en remettre... »

Yuan posa la main sur son épaule.

« Merci mon ami, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie et pour avoir sauvé Martel. »

« De rien, c'est normal, dit-il avec un vague signe de la main. »

Mithos essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

« On peut aller conclure le pacte maintenant tu sais, lui dit Martel en se relevant. »

Elle chancela un peu, et Yuan la prit par la taille pour la soutenir.

« Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, dit-il encore plus froid que la caverne de Celsius. »

Il s'avança vers les Anciens, si humain dans sa tristesse et son soulagement et si terrible dans sa fureur. Il leva l'Epée Eternelle au-dessus d'eux.

« Par le pouvoir d'Origin, je vous exile de ce monde, maintenant et à jamais! Seul le porteur de l'Anneau du pacte pourra vous délivrer de la gangue de glace que je vais vous créer! Moi vivant, vos esprits seront scellés! »

Un épais sarcophage de glace se créa autour des Anciens. Leurs esprits furent scellés au cœur même de l'Epée éternelle et Origin les envoya loin de ce monde, à la surface de Derris-Kharlan.

* * *

« Mais alors, c'est à la mort d'Yggdrasill que...? » 

« Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi, Lloyd, mais c'est probable que sa mort ait libéré les esprits de Phobos et de Deimos de leurs corps et qu'ils soient revenus ici pour revenir à la vie. Mais laisse-moi parler, il faut que je te raconte le plus important avant qu'Amnit n'arrive ici... »

* * *

Yuan donna un grand coup dans la verrière qui entourait la salle du sceau. Elle s'écroula dans un bruit scintillant et apaisant. Le sol recouvert des débris de l'espèce de cristal était aussi brillant que le fond d'un ruisseau de montagne. Ils descendirent tous, sauf Martel (Yuan et Mithos lui avaient formellement interdit de se battre tant qu'elle ne serait pas totalement remise, et Kratos n'avait fait qu'hausser les épaules quand elle s'était tournée vers lui) Mithos s'avança au milieu du sceau et convoqua l'esprit. Thanatos apparut devant eux, un air lassé sur le visage. 

« Jamais je ne conclurai de pacte avec un mortel, invocateur. »

« Je suis plus que ça! »

« La mort peut te prendre, tu n'es donc rien pour moi... »

Mithos se renfrogna. Il détestait être sous-estimé ainsi. Il prit sa décision sous le coup de la colère.

« Si tu ne conclu pas de pacte avec moi, Esprit, alors tu mourras aujourd'hui! »

Thanatos éclata de rire.

« Tu ne peux pas me tuer, nul ne peut me tuer! »

Mithos brandit l'Epée Eternelle.

« Respecte au moins le pouvoir de ton roi, misérable! »

Thanatos recula. Entre ses mains apparut une gigantesque arbalète aussi noire que l'ébène dont les carreaux étaient blancs comme l'ivoire. Le combat commença. L'esprit était bien plus rapide, plus agile et pus précis que ne pouvait l'être Origin. Alors que le combat tournait très nettement en la défaveur des anges, Mithos invoqua le pouvoir d'Origin.

« Par le pacte que nous avons conclu, utilise ton pouvoir sur le temps et l'espace pour nous donner la victoire! Exile cet esprit dans une autre dimension! »

« NOOON, hurla Thanatos alors qu'il commençait à se disloquer. Inconscients, qu'avez-vous fait? »

Il disparut dans un « pop » sonore Le sol trembla.

« La cité commence à s'enfoncer dans le sable, cria Yuan à l'adresse des autres. »

« On sort, dit Kratos en courant vers la sortie. »

Plus personne ne s'opposait à eux. La plupart des Anges restaient simplement assis, comme des pantins bien sages (après tout, plus personne ne leur donnait d'ordres) alors que les humains et les elfes fuyaient retrouver les leurs. Inferno venait d'être détruite. On lui avait arrachée son âme.

* * *

« Mais...Je croyais que vous aviez détruit Inferno parce qu'elle consommait trop de mana et qu'elle tuait l'arbre? » 

« Non, c'est ce que Mithos a raconté par la suite pour se donner bonne conscience. En réalité, en tuant Thanatos, nous avons déséquilibré le cercle des esprits, et donc déséquilibré le mana du monde. C'est à ce moment-là que l'arbre a commencé à dépérir. Nous l'avons vite compris, car le mana disparaissait à une vitesse stupéfiante. Pour enrayer l'hémorragie, nous avons dit à Mithos de mettre Origin en sommeil pour rétablir l'équilibre. Il ne nous a pas écoutés...Nous avons réussi à stopper la Guerre, mais il était déjà trop tard pour l'Arbre. Alors Martel s'est sacrifiée, et tu connais la suite de l'histoire... »

« Alors en tuant Mithos, j'ai libéré l'âme des Anciens... »

« ..;Et tu as le vé la malédiction sur Thanatos. L'esprit originel est de retour, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cet état. Le cercle va être à nouveau rompu... »

« Tu veux dire qu'il faut aller sauver Thanatos! »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que Phobos te voulait. En plus de leur permettre de retrouver leur corps, tu es le seul à pouvoir servir d'enveloppe corporelle à Thanatos... »

« Quoi?! »

« Je n'ai plus le temps de t'expliquer, Amnit est là...elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait l quand ma conscience commencerait à flancher, dit-il en fermant les yeux. »

« Kratos! Reste avec moi, dit Lloyd en le secouant. »

« Lloyd, je suis en train de mourir, lui dit-il simplement, alors laisse-moi partir! Cours au sceau, pour moi il est trop tard, pour d'autres, non. Vas-y... »

« Je ne peux pas t'abandonner... »

« Vas-y! »

Lloyd se leva et partit sans se retourner en pleurant. Son père voulait mourir depuis longtemps, il pourrait enfin retrouver Anna comme ça de toute façon. Il pleura à nouveau, mais des larmes plus amères que pour Sheena. Son père était mort.


	15. Thanatos

Raine cligna des yeux lorsque la Dévoreuse disparut sous ses yeux dans un gran cercle de lumière rouge. Qu'importe qui en était le responsible, il venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Elle contina sa route, et arriva dans la salle où étaient étendus 5 corps inanimés. Raine se précipita à côté de Colette: son coeur battait toujours. Pareil pour Préséa, Régal et Zélos. Mais le corps de Sheena était déjà refroidi par la mort. Raine ferma les yeux pour en chasser les larmes brûlantes qui y montaient. Mais dans cet endroit, elle avait peut-être une chance de défier la Mort, une toute petite chance. Son pouvoir et son influence sur la vie étaient si ridicules qu'elle faillit rire devant sa tentative qui garantissait d'être vaine. Si seulement l'esprit Thanatos pouvait faire quelque chose, la soutenir...Un être mortel ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec un esprit originel, une demi-elfe ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec le dieu de la mort, Raine Sage ne pouvait rien sur le territoire de Thanatos. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle aurait souhaité ne jamais connaître ce sentiment d'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait rien, elle ne savait rien, et son amie était morte.

Elle se souvint de toutes leurs disputes. Au début, ça n'avait jamais été l'entente cordiale entre elles. Puis elles avaient appris à s'estimer mutuellement. Bien sur, les terrains d'entente entre les deux femmes étaient rarissimes, mais lorsque Raine avait découvert la gentillesse de Sheena, elle lui aurait confié plus que sa vie sans la moindre hésitation. Et de savoir que la chef du village de Mizuho aurait fait pareil, et qu'aujourd'hui, Raine lui était inutile, ça lui brisait le coeur. Pourquoi ses pouvoirs de guérison n'étaient-ils jamais suffisants pour sauver les gens qu'elle aimait? Elle avait pensé pouvoir sauver ses amis, et en réalité elle avait les avait abandonné, eux et son petit frère aux griffes d'un danger mortel. Elle avait eu l'arrogance de croire qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose, alors qu'elle ne pouvait que pleurer sur la dépouille de Sheena. Elle pencha sa tête vers la jeune brune:

"Sheena, je suis désolée...Je ne t'ai servi à rien et je ne peux rien faire pour toi! Je t'ai toujours fait croire que je pouvais, que j'étais capable...Mais en réalité, j'ai toujours été terrorisée, au plus profond de moi! Et à chaque fois dans tonr egard, il y avait cette étincelle dérangeante, parce que, toi, tu savais. Je suis tellement désolée, dit-elle en fondant en larmes, tellement, tellement désolée!"

Une petite lumière s'alluma à l'autre bout de la salle, et des volutes lumineuses commençaient à s'étendre dans la salle en une toile arachnéenne.

Génis descendit les marches quatre à quatre, le souffle court. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il espérait qu'il pourrait soutenir Lloyd face aux Anciens, avec tout ce qu'il avait appris d'eux en partageant leur esprit. Il avait vu l'esprit de Phobos dans les yeux, et il avait soutenu ce regard flamboyant; Il serra les poings d'un geste rageur. Même s'il était convaincu de la necessité du réveil de Thanatos, il ne pouvait pas tolérer que cet esprit lui vole son ami! Pas maintenant! Ils avaient encore tellement de choses à e dire, de moment à partager, de temps à passer ensemble tout simplement... Pourquoi? N'avaient-ils pas donné suffisamment pour le monde? Leurs sacrifices ne cesseraient-ils donc jamais? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir qu'il court ainsi? Est-ce que cela changerait quoi que ce soit? En bien, en mal, tout simplement en quelque chose de différent? Pour lui, pour les autres, pour le monde entier, pour Lloyd, pour leur destin, ou pour personne?

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et posa sa main contre le mur. Des glyphes bleus y apparurent, traçant un chemin au milieu des couloirs noirs. Génis arrêta son regard sur les glyphes composites: on y reconnaissait des rune selfiques, mais mêlés à d'autres sympboles que Génis ne connaissait pas. Il put déchiffrer une partie de l'inscription (celle qui était écrite en elfique): "la fin de toute chose...là-bas...centre...puissance"

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre où ce chemin menait. Il se remit à courir. Il lui fallait arriver devant le sceau avant son ami!

Lloyd avait pensé à rester auprès de son père pour l'aider à combattre la Dévoreuse. Mais il se souvenait trop bien de la puissance de cette dernière et de leur combat pour savoir qu'il serait totalement inutile dans une telle confrontation. Il avait aussi vu dans le regard de son père que celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il décidait de rester: il avait d'autres choses à faire, tellement plus importantes selon Kratos. Mais Lloyd ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être plus important que d'aider les personnes qui nous étaient chères. Il pensait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à se relver de la mort de son père. Mais c'était comme si son coeur était parti en vacances: il ne ressentait aucune peine, ni aucun chagrin, tout au plus une petite lueur d'envie de vengeance. Apprendre la mort de Sheena ne l'avait pas plus ému: il en avait tout juste été surpris. Elle qui maîtrisait tous les Esprits Originels, elle avait été vaincue? Et tous les autres, prisonniers des limbes, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien y voir? Et si la mort de Deimos était leur seule espoir de libération, alors il le ferait avec grand plaisir. Un sourire mauvais naquit sur son visage, une lueur sombre inconnu apparut dans ses yeux et une fureur inconnue jusqu'alors s'empara de son âme: c'était comme un feu froid dont l'éclat eclipserait celui du plus beau des soleils. Il se sentait calme, toute douleur avait disparue: il n'y avait plus que lui et sa puissance. Qu'importe tous les autres, tous autant qu'ils étaient! Si leur destin croisait le sien, alors il les aiderait. Sinon...il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon. Il arriva enfin dans le dédale de couloirs lumineux que son père lui avait décrit pendant son récit. Bizarrement, il se sentait chez lui ici. Son reflet dans le cristal de la paroi lui semblait pourtant déformé. Ses cheveux avaient l'air plus sombre, et il ne reconnaissait plus ses yeux qui semblaient briller de détermination. Si c'était vraiment ce à quoi il ressemblait à ce moment, il avait changé. Et si c'était la projection que son esprit se faisait de lui-même, le résultat était le même. Lloyd comprit mieux pourquoi Kratos lui avait dit que sa vie semblait tourner autour d'Inferno: on n'en sortait jamais vraiment, ou en tout cas, on ne pouvait espérer en sortir indemne. Il s'arrêta pour s'absorber dans la contemplation de son reflet: c'était vraiment une image troublante... Derrière lui (enfin le lui du miroir), on voyait des volutes de fumées colorées qui s'élevaient, dans lesquelles se dessinaient des visages. Ceux-ci étaient tour à tour souriants, rieurs, tristes, furieux, indifférents: toute la palette des émotions humaines se déroulaient devant lui, sans ordre apparent, sans raison apparente. Ils étaient et c'est tout. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette indistincte se détacher de la fumée pour se diriger vers lui. Son visage semblait absorber la lumière, mais il restait toujours plus noir que les ténèbres. Un être d'ombre...Un être d'ombre mouvante...Une deuxième silhouette similaire se détacha de la fumée pour avancer vers lui. Un murmure indistinct et incompréhensible s'éleva de leurs bouches invisibles.

"Je ne comprends, dit Lloyd en s'excusant, je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dites!"

La deuxième silhouette posa sa main contre la paroi transparente, et la montra à Lloyd d'un hochement de la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?"

L'autre plqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis repose celle de droite sur le verre. Lloyd leva la sienne, ôta son gant, la plaça contre la paroi qui était étrangement chaude et douce, et laissa sa main remonter doucement jusqu'à celle de l'autre. C'était comme si il n'y avait plus eu de paroi entre eux: il pouvait sentir la douceur et le chaleur de la peau de l'inconnu sous ses doigts. Ce toucher était rassurant. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir de ce sentiment de plénitude. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il voyait le visage des deux inconnus: un honne aux cheveux roux, Kratos Aurion, et une femme eux longs cheveux bruns, Anna Aurion. Mais Lloyd n'était pas ému. Il s'y attendait dans un sens. Il luer dit simplement:

"Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné?"

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Lloyd, dit Kratos d'un ton désolé."

"Papa, je te comprends...C'est elle que je ne comprends pas!

Anna baissa la tête, l'air fautif.

"Je ne pouvais plus rester, je ne pouvais plus te protéger..."

"Si tu le pouvais... En restant avec moi, tout simplement! Tu crois vraiment que j'en demandais plus!"

"Je ne pouvais plus t'atteindre...Ton coeur m'était fermé..."

"Non jamais!"

"Si par la peur et par le doute...Tu n'y pouvais rien...Lloyd, tu devais changer, tu devais le faire..Et moi je n'étais qu'un obstacle..."

Lloyd leur tourna le dos.

"Alors tous les deux, vous consentez à me livrer à Thanatos? Sans rien dire?"

"Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps."

"Parce que c'est ton destin, fils des anges, lui dit la voix de Phobos dans sa tête."

"Mon destin, hein, ricana Lloyd. Abandonner mon humanité pour régénérer un esprit!"

"Tu aurais abandonné ton humanité en devenant un ange de toute façon, lui dit posément Kratos."

Lloyd soupira profondément.

"Puisque j'ai le choix, dit-il en continuant sa route vers la salle du sceau."

Ce n'étiat que l'épilogue de leur aventure. Son sacrifice était le seul moyen de mettre l'arbre définitivement hors de danger. Il se mit à haïr le monde entier, ce monde qui le condamnait à disparaître en le protégeant. Il entendit une voix familière au détour d'un couloir:

"Lloyd, attends-moi!"

"Génis, s'exclama-t-il en se retournant."

"Tu m'as manqué, Lloyd, lui dit le demi-elfe en lui sautant dans les bras."

"Toi aussi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

"Je suis venu pour toi! Ensemble, on les aura! Comme avant!"

"Oui."

Ils se serrèrent la main._ Comme avant_, pensa Lloyd, _comme lorsqu'on a suivi Colette et les autres...On ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, on ne savait pas si on les retrouverait, et on ne savait même pas si on survivrait...Pourtant, on a jamais eu peur, à aucun moment...Peut-être parce qu'on était deux..._

Lorsque Raine se retourna, la boule de lumière était déjà aussi grosse qu'elle.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, murmura-t-elle."

Les lumières se condensèrent jusqu'à prendre forme: celle d'un grand animal au pelage bleu et jaune.

"Vérius, s'exclama la demi-elfe. Mais comment...?"

"Je lis dans le coeur des créatures mortelles, j'ai vu ta détresse, j'ai aussi vu celle de tous les autres...Je peux la vaincre, dit l'esprit."

Les tentacules de lumière s'étendirent jusqu'à toucher les corps étendus de Présa, Régal, Colette et Zélos. Puis ils disparurent.

"Ca n'a rien changé, constata Raine."

"Attends un peu..."

Quelques instants plus tard, Zélos ouvrit les yeux, et Colette commença à se lever. Vérius eut un petit sourire (enfin autant qu'un esprit originel peut sourir):

"Je t'avais dit d'attendre un peu."

"Merci, Vérius, dit Raine en souriant au milieu de ses larmes, comme un arc-en-ciel au milieu d'un ciel pluvieux."

"Il est normal que je fasse tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les amis de Sheena..."

Raine baissa la tête. Que pouvait-elle dire? Sheena était morte, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Comment l'esprit le prendrait-il? L'être qui avait un jour porté le nom de Corinne pencha la tête vers le coprs de Sheena, le renifla, le poussa du bout du museau.

"Sheena, dit-elle d'une petite voix faible, debout...Allez, il est temps de te lever...Sheena..."

Raine se leva et s'éloigna, pour laisser uen intimité entre les deux amies. Elle s'avança vers les autres qui reprenaient peu à peu connaisance. Ils étaient salement amochés: pas de blessures graves, mais ils semblaient sévèrement sonnés. Elle les soigna avec un de ses sorts.

"Eyh vous allez bien, leur demanda-t-elle à voix basse."

"Professeur...Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demanda Colette, absourdie, et où est Lloyd? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je me souviens de Kratos, puis de cet ange aux ailes noires, et puis du néant, et...et plus rien, dit-elle en se mettant à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps."

"Calme-toi, Colette, dit-elle en lui tapotant affectueusement l'épaule."

"C'était une impression...dérangeante de ne plus rien voir, dit Préséa, encore plus posément que d'habitude."

"C'est vrai...J'avasi l'impression de revivre les pires cauchemars de ma vie, continua Régal."

"Moi, je fais confiance à ma douce Sheena pour me faire oublier ces mauvais moments, dit Zélos avec un grand sourire."

Raine ne répondit rien.

"Enfin, si tu veux le faire toi-même Raine, tu peux le faire, dit-il en écartant les bras et en voulant l'enlacer."

Elle s'esquiva.

"Zélos, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, très mauvaise..."

"Quoi donc?"

"Sheena est..."

"Oui?"

"Sheena est..."

"Morte, conclut Vérius"

Zélos se tut pendant longtemps. Puis il se mit à rire, à rire comme un fou.

"J'adore les réveils comme ça! Vous savez qu'avec vos têtes d'enterrement, on pourrait presque y croire!"

"Zélos, ça n'a rien d'une plaisanterie, lui lança Raine. Si tu ne me crois pas, va voir là-bas, son _cadavre_, dit-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot."

Zélos semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Puis il vit. Il vit le corps de celle qu'il aimait, étendu à terre, sans vie...Il vit et son coeur semba s'arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Un froid glacé lui enserrait les entrailles.

"Sheena, murmura-t-il, non, c'est impossible..."

Il tituba jusqu'à elle, comme un somnanbule. D'ailleurs pour lui, sa vie semblait être devenue un cauchemar. Il se réveillerait vite, et tout disparaîtrait: cette ombre effrayante, ces souvenirs glaçants, et ce cadavre étendu à terre, comme une insulte à sa joie, à son bonheur et à ses espoirs...

"Non, continuat-il à voix basse, comme si ce simple mot pouvait redonner vie à son aimée. Sheena, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en se mettant à pleurer, pourquoi? Pourquoi toi?"

Aucun de ses amis ne dit rien. Qu'y avait-il à dire après tout? Régal s'approcha, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zélos.

"Viens, ça ne sert à rien, lui dit-il du ton le plus apaisant dont il était capable."

"Lâche-moi! Tu penses pouvoir me comprendre, mais tu ne comprends rien!! Aucun de vous ne comprend!"

Régal baissa la voix.

"Je pense que si...Je sais que je comprends ce que tu ressens...J'ai traversé la même épreuve..."

"Mais je n'ai pas été là pour elle, Régal, tu comprends ça! Elle est morte toute seule!! Sans personne! Sur qui a-t-elle posé son dernier regard? A qui a-t-elle pensé? Je ne sais pas! Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée en réalité! Je ne sais plus rien! Et je ne veux plus rien savoir de plus..."

Zélos se mit à pleurer comme jamais. Pleurer sur lui, sur elle, sur ce qu'il avait perdu...Non, pas perdu, sur ce qu'on lui avait arraché! Au milieu de ses larmes naissaient la haine et la fureur, soeurs jumelles de l'amour et de la tristesse.

"Raine, demanda-t--il en se retournant vers la demi-elfe, est-ce que tu sais qui...?"

Sa voix se brisa avant qu'il ne puisse terminer.

"Oui, soufflat-elle."

"Qui?"

Toute émotion semblait avoir déserté sa voix qui était aussi froide et aussi tranchante que sa lame.

"Deimos, répondit-elle."

Il frappa le sol de son poing en poussant un hurlement sauvage. Raine ferma les yeux et se laissa imprégner par toute la souffrance et la détresse de ce cri, qui semblait lui transpercer la poitrine plus surement qu'un poignard.

"Zélos, relève-toi, lui dit Colette. On va venger Sheena, je te le jure, relève-toi..On a encore besoin de toi!"

"Non, c'est moi qui ai besoin de vous, mes amis, leur dit-il en se tournant vers eux, des larmes coulant encore de ses yeux."

"Je sais où trouver Deimos, intervint Raine."

"Où?"

"Avec Génis et Lloyd..."

"Attend, tu veux dire que tu as encore les souvenirs de Phobos en toi, s'exclama Lloyd , incrédule."

"Oui, enfin, non, pas tout à fait! C'est très embrouillé...Plus le temps passe, plus le peu que j'en ai s'estompe..."

"Alors?"

"Quoi? Tu crois que ça peut sortir comme ça?"

"Ah bon? Ca marche pas comme ça?"

Génis se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"Non! Pas du tout!"

"Ah bon..."

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord tacite de ne pas aborder ce qui se passerait au moment où les Anciens seraient vaincus...Si tant était qu'ils puissent les vaincre à eux deux...Et dans le fond, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait une idée bien précise...Lloyd avait décidé qu'il n'accomplirait pas son destin. Peut-être était-ce une décision irresponsable, mais il s'en fichait! Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de se laisser guider sa vie, plus maintenant! Et vu qu'il était intimement convaincu que tout ce qui se rapportait à Thanatos était mauvais, il ferait tout pour le faire sombrer à jamais dans l'oubli.Il aurait été plus rassuré avec le pouvoir de l'Epée Eternell, mais il faudrait bien qu'il fasse sans. Bon heureusement, il n'était pas totalement tout seul. Il se retourna vers Génis:

"Merci, lui dit-il."

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour rester avec moi quoi qu'il arrive..."

"Ca sert à ça les amis, non?"

"Tu sais que tu pourrais très bien mourir en les combattant! Tu prends trop de risques! Tu n'es pas obligé de venir! Reste en arrière, je me débrouillerais..."

Génis leva la main pour l'interrompre.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça...Je ne t'abandonnerais pas quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as toujours été à mes côtés après tout! Puis si je te laisse y aller seul, tu mourras aussi, et ça ne me fera pas plaisir du tout. Tu sais que je suis aussi têtu que toi, et que je ne changerai pas d'avis!"

"Malheureusement..."

"Loyd, il n'est plus temps de reculer. On y va alors?"

"Ouais."

Lloyd poussa les deux battants des portes iridescentes pour rentrer dans la salle du sceau. Deux personnes les y attendaient déjà: Phobos et Deimos, sourire aux lèvres.

"Bienvenue à toi, fils des anges, dit Phobos en écartant les bras dans un geste de bienvenue."

"Tu crois qu'on en est encore aux politesses, Phobos, lui répondit dédaigneusement Lloyd en dégainant ses deux épées."

"En effet, non, fit l'Ancien en sortant les siennes."

Ils chargèrent l'un sur l'autre, armes en avant. Le choc fut terrible, les deux combattants projetés quelques mètres en arrière. Lloyd parvint à reprendre ses esprits le premier, et se relança à l'assaut avec un rugissement digne d'une bête sauvage. Phobos dessina dans l'air un cercle du bout de ses longs doigts fins et une barrière infranchissable faite du même cristal translucide que les murs de la salle surgit du sol. Lloyd la percuta dans un fracas d'enfer. Le choc fut si violent qu'il aut l'impression que si ses armes ne se brisaient pas sur le coup, ce serait les os de ses bras qui seraient pulvérisés. Mais finalement, il n'y eut aucun craquement sinistre pour confirmer l'une ou l'autre de ces deux sordides hypothèses.

"Je vois que tu as de la volonté, de la force, du courage, ainsi qu'une certaine dose de folie non négligeable, dit Phobos en le fixant de ses yeux reptiliens qui ne cillaient jamais, en un mot, tu es un guerrier. Mais tu n'es qu'un mortel, tu ne peux donc pas nous battre, ni Deimos, ni moi...Tu n'es qu'un humain...Un siècle à peine comparé à notre éternité, un simple détail..."

"J'ai hate de voir ta tête quand tu te retrouveras à terre, battu par un détail..."

Phobos se mit à rire.

"Lorsque ce moment arrivera, j'en serai heureux!"

Et ils repartirent dans un long échange de passe d'armes. Génis, voyant que l'Ancien commençait à prendre le dessus, invoqua la foudre céleste.

"Il faudrait voir à ne pas m'oublier trop vite, demi-elfe, dit Deimos en se matérialisant en l'envoyant rouler au sol d'un simple coup d'épaule."

Génis parvint à se rétablir plutôt bien, mais son invocation ne valait plus rien. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à aider Lloyd dans son combat contre Phobos tant qu'il serait aux prises à Deimos. Il se releva tant bien que mal, un peu chancelant: le choc avait été plus dur que ce qu'il pensait au premier abord. Deimos se précipita sur lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser profiter de ce court instant de répit. Malheureusement, Génis n'avait rien pour parer ces coups à part ces champs de force. Mais s'il devait le faire systématiquement, il n'aurait plus suffismant de force magique pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Il lui fallait trouver une solution rapidement. Il courut, passa entre les jambes de Deimos (heureusement il était assez petit), et réussit à trouver un abri somme toute sommaire: c'étiat un eptite alcôve taillée dans la paroi de la salla: le seul défaut de la demi-sphère au centre de laquelle se dressait le sceau. Son regard fut attiré par la dalle gravée sur laquelle il marchait. C'étaient des runes magiques très anciennes. Il aurait peut-être un peu de mal à les déchiffrer, mais selon lui, cette formule n'était pas là par hasard. Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi longue: le sort devait être très puissant.

"Petit rat, n'espère pas m'échapper, dit Deimos d'une voix grinçante."

"Ne le touche pas, hurla Lloyd."

L'humain repoussa Phobos contre le mur d'en face, et attaqua Deimos.  
"Génis, ne reste pas là!"  
"Lloyd, j'ai une idée!"

"Ba, alors applique-la vite! Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps!"

"A tes ordres!"

"Navré les Vieux, faut que je vous retienne, dit Lloyd en souriant."

"Les Anciens, le corrigea Phobos avec le même sourire figé que dans de d'habitude."

"C'est la même chose!"

Génis secoua la tête, riant intérieurement à ces petites bravades si caractéristiques de son ami. Il ne changerait jamais... Pour attirer des attentions, on ne faisait pas mieux. Il se replongea dans sa lecture. Certains signes le laissèrent scpetiques, il n'était pas totalement sur de leur signification. Lloyd commençait à perdre l'avantage. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'incanter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Il n'avait le droit ni à l'erreur, ni à l'hésitation...

"Samian arge shayu kitujigeru Thanatos wamo koliputri semtai kash pem denral fesar zakim lempey ashita boru ni maru kelipter oluya sen rako menden aristu shela sel seken da marko polirutey hajide Thanatei! Inferno Ninden."

Le sol se mit à trembler, et une fissure apparut coupant la salle en deux parts parfaitement égales. Une épaisse fumée noire s'éleva de la crevasse, formant des volutes et des arabesques en l'air, se condensant sous des formes diverses et variées, comme cherchant celle qui conviendrait le mieux. Il finit par prendre la forme d'une silhouette encapuchonnée encadrée de deux paires d'ailes noir charbon.

Lloyd, Génis, Phobos et Deimos restèrent longtemps bouche bée devant le spectacle. Phobos fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il se mit à rire comme un dément.

"Ca y est! Le temps est enfin venu!!"

La silhouette de fummée leva son long bras impalpable et le tendit vers Lloyd, qui entendit résonner dans sa tête une voix étrangement semblable à la sienne: "Merci".

"Que...Quoi, blabutia-t-il."

Il ne comprenait rien. Une douleur aïgue lui vrilla l'esprit alors que les deux sabres de Phobos se plantaient dans son ventre, perçant ses organes vitaux, traçant un sillon de mort dans ses entrailles. Il cracha du sang. Il n'y croyait pas: il s'était fait avoir...

"Lloyd,non, hurla Génis en se précipitant pour retenir son ami. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir!!"

"Génis, j'ai peur...Il fait...si froid...Je ne veux pas mourir ici, pas comme ça! Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul, dit Lloyd, le regard franchement paniqué."

"Je reste avec toi, Lloyd!"

L'homme de fuméme tendit aussi le bras vers Génis, hochant la tête de façon affirmative. Génis entendit la même voix que Lloyd:"Tu l'accompagneras."

Génis se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'épée de Deimos s'abattre sur lui. Un rideaus ombre lui voila sa vison. Il allait doc mourir ici? Pourquoi pas après tout? Ca n'était pas plus mal dans le fond... Lloyd avait raison: il faisait si froid...

Raine se figea net sur le seuil de la salle où elle venait d'entrer. Elle ne devrait jamais oublier le spectacle qu'elle vit d'abord: le corps de son frère étendu à même la pierre froide, sans aucun souffle qui lui soulevait la poitrine, toute couleur ayant déserté son visage désormais blafard. Devant lui, Lloyd était debout, mais tournait le dos aux nouveaux arrivants. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, regardant quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Du sang noir dégouttait de ses armes, et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Toute cette scène était plongé dans un véritable silence de mort. Lloyd fit trois pas en avant vers le centre de la salle, d'une démarche digne d'un somnanbule.

"Lloyd, arrête, l'appela Zélos."

L'interpellé se retourna. Zélos ne put retenir un cri de surprise teintée de frayeur devant les yeux de son ami. Ceux-ci étaient devenus aussi noirs que l'obsdienne, parcourus de minuscules veinules rouges rappelant la lave en fusion. Plus aucune étincelle de vie n'éclairait ce visage ravagé pr la douleur et la tristesse. Tous les autres tremblèrent en l'entendant répondre d'une voix monocorde:

"Vous êtes là alors...Bien..."

"Lloyd, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, demanda Colette d'une voix suraïgue."

"Lloyd, reprit-il d'une voix pensive."

Il regarda ses mains de ses yeux morts.

"C'est donc le nom de cette enveloppe..."

"Arrête de te la jouer comme ça, mon pote, continua Zélos d'une voix tremblante, genre je suis possédé par une entité aussi mystérieuse que puisante..."

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que le Lloyd qu'ils avaient deavnt eux (et qui n'avait plus grand chose de commun avec leur ami) le toisa de son regard monstrueux.

"Il les a tués...J'ai pu prendre alors place dans son esprit: tant de regrets, de peine, de gens à sauver...Je reconnais chacun d'entre vous, et pourtant vous m'êtes étrangers..."

"Qui êtes-vous, l'interrogea Régal."

"Thanatos, répondit l'autre comme une évidence. Le fils des anges a enfin accomplis on destin, et le monde sera bientôt ré-équilibré...Pourtant, je ressens en moi un sentiment inconnu, une grande tristesse comme je n'en avais ressenti auparavant. J'ai envie de vous dire merci, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi...Alors merci du fond du coeur, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait le long de votre vie...Merci, et au revoir!"

Une lumière noire envelloppa peu à peu Lloyd. Colette ne ptu retenir un gémissement alarmé: elle n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'elle aimait pouvait l'abandonner comme ça.

Bientôt on ne distingua plus la moindre parcelle de ce qui avait été auparavant Lloyd. Raine baissa la tête: finalement tout s'était passé comme les Anciens l'avaient voulu. Mais pourquoi son petit frère avait-il du mourir pour ça? Qu'importe, tous les témoins de la naissance d'un esprit avait le droit à un voeu exaucer par lui: c'était la règle.

L'aura noire qui entourait Thanatos disparut, le dévoilant dans toute sa superbe splendeur. Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un blanc nacré, avec des pupilles comme celle d'un serpent de la même couleur que leplus pur des argents. Ses longs cheveux étaient noirs, parsemés de mèches brunes, et encadraient un visage presque parfait. Ses lèvres étaient du rouge du sang, ce qui contrastait presque vulgairement avec son teint si pâle(comme celui d'un cadavre). Il était habillé tout en noir, et était très grand, plus grand encore que Régal (bien que légérement plus petit qu'Origin). Ils portaient dans le dos deux grandes paires d'ailes: une membraneuse comme celles des chauve-souris, l'autre aux plumes noires. Sa voix était ample, semblait emplir toute la salle, et pénétrait jusque dans le tréfonds du coeur de ceux qui l'entendaient: elle était grave, mais douce.

"Merci, oui, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire..."

Les autres avaient le souffle coupé, ils étaient trop abasourdis pour pouvoir parler.

"Thanatos, commença Raine."

"Hum, fit-il en se tournantn vers elle, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres carmin."

"Vous...Vous êtes l'Esprit de la Mort, n'est-ce pas? Vous pouvez tout faire sur ce domaine-là?"

Il ferma les yeux, et soupira.

"Oui, je peux bel et bien ressuciter les morts, puisque c'est ce que tu veux savoir."

"Quoi, s'exclama Zélos, mais alors! Vous pourriez ressuciter Sheena?"

L'esprit le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

"Seulement, je n'ai pas encore toue la puissance requise pour le faire...J'ai à peine la force de maintenir la cité..."

En effet, els murs commençaient à se lézarder en silence.

"J'ai encore une chose à faire, et ils ont été choisis...Parfait alors! Phobos, Deimos, revenez à moi!"

"Oh non, murmura Raine, horrifiée, alors que les corps des Deux Anciens se relevaient."

Une lumière noire les enveloppa à leur tour.

"Vos esprits vous rejoignent, commenta Thanatos sobrement, au moment où deux traits de lumière blanche s'introduisaient dans ces amas noirs."

Les deux ailes membraneuses de Phobos sortirent en premier de cette chrysalide lumineuse. Sa taille et sa stature étaient les mêmes, mais ses cheveux étaient désormais blancs. Les traits de son visage avaient changé également: c'étaient ceux de Génis, mais en plus vieux. Un sarcophage de glace scella la dépouille du demi-elfe, pour préerver le coprs mortel du nouvel Ancien.

"Maître, je réponds à ton appel, dit Phobos en s'agenouillant devant Thanatos. Puis se retournant vers Raine, avec un clin d'oeil: Je pense toujours à toi, grande soeur, mais je suis maintenant un ange de la mort."

"Deimos, lève-toi à ton tour!"

Des ailes de plume noires s'etnedirent de toute leur envergure dans la salle. Raine se surprit à se demander qui servirait de base à ce nouveau Deimos. Ses pieds étaient ceux d'une femme, dans des chaussures à talons noires dont les ficelles s'enroulaient le long de ce mollet d'albâtre qui apparaissait à présent. Sheena était devenue Deimos, et deux longues nattes noires pendaient dans son dos, ainsi qu'une épée gigantesque.

"Maître, je réponds à votre appel, dit-elle à son tour."

Thanatos eut un sourire satisfait. Il se retourna vers les mortels spectateurs.

"Alors, quelles faveurs deamndez-vous?"

Raine haussa les épaules, les larmes aux yeux.

"Nous n'avons plus rien à demander à présent...Ce sont des anges de la mort après tout..."

"Tu es sage, Demi-elfe, conclut l'Esprit de la Mort. Qui plus est, des mortels comme vous n'ont rien à faire ici..."

Un sceau de téléportation se dessina sous les pieds des compagnons.

"Quoi, hurla Zélos, alors qu'on vient de se retrouver!! Et qu'on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais!"

"Bien sûr que si, nous nous reverrons, lui dit Sheena-Deimos, lors de votre mort..."

Le sol bascula sous leurs pieds et ils sombrèrent dans les ténèbres. Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance, ils étaient en plein milieu du désert de Triet.


	16. Epilogue: Départ d'Isélia

"Tout du moins, c'est ainsi qu'on prétend que ça s'est passé, finit le conteur elfe sous le regard émerveillé des enfants qui l'écoutaient."

"C'est vrai comme histoire, demanda un petit demi-elfe eux cheveux argentés."

"Toutes les histoires que je raconte sont vraies, fit semblant de s'ofusquer le conteur."

Petit à petit, tous les enfants partirent, laissant derrière le vieil homme et un ecour déserte.

"Merci d'être venu, lui dit Colette en arrivant."

Bien des années avaient passées, et la jeune fille qu'elle avait été était méconnaissable.

"Je me devais de leur transmettre cet héritage, tout comme vous l'avez fait, il y a bien longtemps en venant me raconter cette histoire..."

"C'est que j'étais sure que vous la raconteriez si bien...A vous entendre, j'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui êtes capable de ressuciter les morts, pas Thanatos."

Sa voix se brisa. Elle détestait évoquer cet esprit. Certes, depuis son réveil, le mana s'écoulait normalement, l'Arbre florissait comme jamais, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur ce jour-là. Même après 20 ans, cette blessure n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé.

"Ressassez le passé ne l'a jamais fait changé, dit le conteur en lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour la réconfonrter."

"Je sais bien, mais c'est toujours dur de ne pas y penser..."

"Je sais..."

"J'ai déjà pris trop de votre temps, je suis désolée, dit-elle en partant précipitament."

Elle aimait à se balader dans la foret qui s'étendait tout autour du paisible village d'Isélia. Ca lui permettait de profiter de ces quelques trop éphèmères instants de sérénité. Elle ferma les yeux, et profita du souffle frais du vent sur son visage. Depuis qu'ils avaient été chassés d'Inferno, elle et ses amis ne s'étaient revus q'une seule et unique fois: pour les funérailles de Kratos, Lloyd, Génis et Sheena. Quelles lourdes pertes ils avaient subies lors de cette unique bataille sans combats! Elle se mit à rire...Ils avaient été si loin d'imaginer els conséquences d'une simple pluie d'étoiles...Et au final, pensa-t-elle, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su ce que c'était...Tant pis...La vie continuait son cours quand même, dans un monde qui n'aurait plus besoin de héros tant qu'il y aurait des esprits.

Lloyd aurait été heureux, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'assit, prise d'une soudaine fatigue. Une violente douleur lui vrilla les tympas. L'air lui manqua. Elle se sentait partir. Elle tentait de résister, lorsqu'une voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps résonna derrière elle.

"Ton heure est arrivée, alors pourquoi lutter?"

"Thanatos, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Mais, je ne comprends pas, il est encore trop tôt!"

"Chut, calme-toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Nous sommes enfin réunis, Colette..."

Elle se mit à pleurer de joie.

"Lloyd, tu m'as tellement manqué!"

"Je sais, mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant..."

Et dans un ultime baiser, Colette quitta cette terre, le sourire aux lèvres. Ainsi se termina son histoire à elle. Surement de nombreux conteurs la reprendront, l'histoire de la seule mortelle à qui l'Esprit de la Mort accorda la vie éternelle, pour qu'elle reste à jamais à ses côtés...

Vous voyez, quand on vous dit que les histoires d'amour finissent toujours bien! Il faut juste laisser le temps faire son oeuvre...

Quant à Zélos, il abandonna ses responsabilités à Tesséha'lla pour parcourir le désert de Triet à la recherche d'Inferno, pour revoir la seule qu'il ait jamais aimé...Il devint le Premier des Anges Infernaux, bientpôt rejoint par Raine qui ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la perte de son petit frère.

Pendant ce temps, le monde s'épanouissait grâce au mana de l'Arbre Géant.

_NDLA :_

_Ca y est, je l'ai enfin fini! Alors pourquoi une note à la fin...Et bien, je me suis rendu compte qu'en fin de compte cette fic n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'elle aurait du être! Mais chemin faisant, l'histoire s'est étoffée, s'est recentrée sur ce qui importait vraiment, et puis est partie dans une direction que je n'avais pas du tout prévue! Mais je trouve le résultat plutôt pas mal pour une première fic..._

_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu! (si ce n'est aps le cas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller me faire ara-kiri avec un couteau à beurre!!!) _

_Review finales, please!_


End file.
